Como pudo un ángel romper mi corazón
by Dorina
Summary: Una apasionante historia de amor entre Guruclef y Marina obviamente al igual que los demas personajes, Si si si REGRESE espero que les sea de su agrado.
1. Realmente existirá el amor

**ES POR TI**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Hola a todos los fanáticos de **Magic Knight Rayearth**, ó Las Guerreras Mágicas (bueno así eran llamados en mi País), este fic para mi representa un sueño anhelado ya que desde pequeña siempre me imaginaba historias, algunas de ellas locas jajaja, y en especial este fic es para los que al igual que yo no se conformaron y quisieron algo más, y como todo autor debo decirles que los personajes de MKR les pertenecen al Grupo CLAMP este fic se ha hecho con el único fin de entretenimiento. Muchas gracias

_**Realmente existirá el amor?**_

En el glamour de la noche, las principales calles de la ciudad de Tokio eran iluminadas por las luces de neón ya que dentro de dos se celebraría la venida del año nuevo se podía ver en un lujoso restaurante a una pareja que de por si estaba muy melosa ya que no querían esperar para poder festejar (_claro a su manera_). El era alto, fornido, rubio, y con una mirada del cual uno se enamoraba y ella dulzura con su pareja hermosa y muy atractiva ya que no pasaba desapercibida ante los ojos masculinos.

Ambos ya estaban brindando por la venida de un año mas, año de esperanza de progreso en sus vidas, pronto el propondrían el ultimo brindis el cual nombro "El brindis del amor", pero algo extraño sucedió.

El: _Propongo el último brindis, para que los días que nos vengan siempre estemos juntos, amándonos_. El se rió, le planto una coqueta mirada y le dijo: _Se que ambos decidimos empezar esta relación sin ataduras ni compromisos pero he esperado mucho tiempo para poder decirte que te amo y deseo estar junto a ti para siempre y es por eso que te pido que brindes conmigo que brindemos por nuestro amor._

Ella se sorprendió de golpe, de repente se perdió entre sus pensamientos, recordando que el no había sido el único hombre que le decía eso, habían sido muchos los hombres quienes le habrían propuesto lo mismo, _amor_, pero ella se negaba a la oportunidad de experimentarlo, de vivirlo, o sería que ella se negaba porque en si no sabia que era y no quería saberlo.

Ella: _(Río ligeramente) Querido Nicolás, me encantas, me fascinas, pero Como puedes estar seguro que me amas? de que quieres pasar toda tu vida conmigo, semejante castigo ya es el andar conmigo no crees?_

Nicolás: ¡_Marina! yoooooo_

Marina: _Espera, no digas nada solo déjame mirarte y hacer como si no me hubiese sucedido nada, Nicolás talvez olvidé decirte algo antes de comenzar esta relación, yo no creo en eso que ustedes llaman amor, en ese compromiso que es para siempre, lo que yo quiero es disfrutar de los mas grandes placeres de la vida pero créeme en mi destino está no saber que es el amor._

Nicolás sólo la miró aunque al final fue el único que brindó, ella volvió a pederse entre sus pensamientos, realmente habrían sido ciertas todas esa palabras que dijo? Realmente ella no quería saber nada del amor? Cual sería la verdadera razón para que ella no creyera en el amor?

Nicolás: _Sólo falta 1 hora y aun tienes que proponer un brindis_. A él sólo le quedó decir eso ya que le había quedado muy en claro todo lo que Marina le dijo.

Marina: _Esta bien, brindo por los soñadores, que de una vez por todas pisen tierra y enfrenten la realidad en la que están._

A pesar que para Nicolás era verdadera tontería lo que Marina dijo lo obvió, ya que quedó hipnotizado al ver su manera de brindar de los apasionantes de sus palabras que se perdían en sus dulces labios, ya no resistía, quería poseerla y si era posible no le importaba el lugar donde se encontraban, así que con la mirada le hizo entender a ella de lo que quería y como un rayo ambos salieron para el departamento de ella.

Ambos llegaron tan pronto como pudieron y sólo faltaban diez minutos para el año nuevo, el no dudó en atraparla contra la pared con sus enormes brazos y besarla, ella poco a poco le iba quitando el saco y desamarrando la corbata que le había regalado en navidad, las caricias que al principio eran suaves se intensificaban a medida que aumentaban el fuego en sus besos de pronto se escuchaban los gritos de las personas anunciando con algarabía el nuevo año, sus cuerpos devorándose eran reflejados por las luces de los fuegos artificiales que provenían de la ventana.

Marina: _(Besando a Nicolás)_ _Que tengas un gran año mi querido Nicolás, que en futuro aún sigas con las ilusiones de amar y ser amado._

Nicolás: _(Besando y acariciando a Marina), Que este nuevo año puedas cambiar de opinión acerca del amor y si en caso que no fuera a mi lado, el que esté a tu lado sepa amarte tanto o más como te amo…….., _al terminar con esas tiernas palabras ambos cayeron rendidos a la cama.

Ambos estaban acostados en la cama, cubiertas por una fina sábana de seda, el parecía dormir plácidamente abrazándola con la sensación que no se le vaya escapar, en cambio a ella le costaba pegar un ojo y eso era debido a las últimas palabras de Nicolás, el la amaba tanto que hasta era capaz de decirle que ella podría descubrir que el amor aunque fuera con otra persona, pero no supo como de repente apareció en su mente la imagen de otra persona que precisamente no era Nicolás, este era diferente, era el mago del mundo donde ella había estado hace mucho tiempo y de improviso en sus labios sin darse cuenta salió el nombre: _**Guruuclef, **_cuando dijo eso un frío traspasó por todo su cuerpo y salio de la cama instantáneamente, ella agarró otra sábana de seda para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo y se dirigió hasta su balcón y mirando hacia el cielo se preguntaba que era eso? Porque lo nombró? Lo malo era que cada año era lo mismo.

Marina: _Marina que te pasa? Es acaso que nunca vas a entender? No existe el amor para ti nunca existió el amor para ti y nunca existirá, nunca pudiste ser lo suficientemente valiente para expresar lo que sentías, de ser como Nicolás y abrir tu corazón, pero fuiste una tonta, si tengo que decirme eso siempre tonta, tonta, tonta, tengo que lastimarme para poder rechazar en mi cualquier clase de esos sentimientos. _Luego ella sintió unas manos que agarraban su cintura, un tierno beso cubría su cuello.

Nicolás: _¿Te asusté?_ ¿_Porque es que ya no te encontré a mi lado?, de quien escapas Marina?_

Marina: _Hola. _Lo beso con ternura. _Sólo vine a tomar un poco de aire, estaba muy sofocada, y no se porque piensas que escapo_

Nicolás: (Queriendo cambiar el tema)_ Y que planes, dime que deseas hacer en este comienzo de año._

Marina: _No te imaginas, sólo tengo este día libre, tengo un sinfín de compromisos _(Ella era una de las mas famosas modelos de su País) _Oh me olvidaba!!!!!!!!!!!_ Se soltó rápidamente de Nicolás y corrió a buscar su celular.

Nicolás: (Sorprendido)_ ¿Qué sucede? no me digas que tienes que reportarte con él? _

Marina: _No se como pude olvidar, tenía que arreglar lo de mi pasaporte con Cisco, y ahora como viajaré a España?, esta vez Cisco si me va a matar!!!... Alo!! Hola cariño te habla Marina se que soy totalmente de todas las desgracias que están por venir pero por favor cuando recibas este mensaje espero que puedas ver lo de mi pasaporte y poder viajar sin ningún problema, estaré dentro de tres días como acordamos para ver todo del vaije, adiós te quiero mucho cariño y me olvidaba Feliz Año!!!!!!!_


	2. La Muñequita de Aparador

**UNA MUÑEQUITA DE APARADOR**

Eran casi las seis de la mañana en Japón todo volvía a la normalidad después de casi de cinco días de fiesta por la celebración del año nuevo, y por una zona residencial, se ve a un muchacho alto de tez blanca, cabello castaño, ojos verdes y de contextura delgada entrando a unos de los tantos departamentos de esa zona. Mientras que él subía por el ascensor se puso a pensar:

El: _Claro Cisco, nos encontramos donde acordamos, si como no!!!! Hay porque será que por mas que me haga un sin fin de cosas yo no pueda reclamarle, hay!!!!!!!!!!! Marina porque seré así contigo._

Para cuando el ascensor se detuvo hacia el piso destinado, el decidía ser determinante con su amiga y no dejarse convencer por cualquier excusa que ella le diese y llegando al departamento de su amiga, tocó la puerta, pero nadie le atendía.

El: _Que raro el conserje me dijo que no había salido??, _siguió tocando buen tiempo pero nada hasta que de pronto, una chica recién despierta vestida solo con una camisa blanca le abrió. (En un tono amoroso) _Muy pero muy buenas días Princesa!!!!, disculpe si la estoy molestando, pero que yo recuerde usted quedó conmigo para ver los últimos detalles de cierto viaje que haríamos._

Ella:(Haciéndolo pasar) _Cisco!!!! Querido!!!!, que no nos teníamos que ver dentro de una semana? _(Haciéndose la desentendida)

Cisco: _Que graciosa la princesa, que encanto de niña, es decir que le dije que nos veríamos dentro de una semana? _(Ahora su tono suave se elevó repentinamente) _CLARO QUE NO!!!!!! SE SUPONE QUE DENTRO DE UNA SEMANA SERÁ EL DESFILE QUE SE REALIZARA EN MADRID, BUENO???? HABLANDO CON MARINA RYUZAKI???POR FAVOR MARINA SE QUE SIEMPRE TE GUSTA HACER LO QUE QUIERES PERO POR ESTA OCASIÓN SERIA DEMASIADO PEDIRTE QUE ME APOYES CON EL DESFILE????._

Marina al principio estaba media dormida pero inmediatamente fue despertada por los gritos de Cisco, su mejor amigo, Cisco era un diseñador de modas que por fin después de mucho tiempo tendría la oportunidad de presentar sus diseños al mundo y dicha presentación se realizaría en la hermosa ciudad de Madrid y solo faltaba una semana para ello y era por eso que Cisco estaba nervioso por lo preparativos de dicho evento que determinaría un gran paso en su vida, Cisco era un muchacho que pensaba igual que Marina quizás por eso era que se llevaban tan bien, ambos se conocieron en circunstancias en las cuales ambos necesitaban un apoyo emocional, ella había perdido la esperanza en el amor, por no poder expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el Mago de Céfiro y el sufriendo por una fatalidad que sucedió en el pasado, cuando se conocieron supieron que ambos serían de buen apoyo en sus vidas.

Marina: _Cisco en serio lo lamento se que fui una total irresponsable es que ………_

Cisco: _Esta vez que sucedió querida? Dime, Marina me hubieras avisado en vez de preocuparme, creí que te había sucedido algo ya que llamaba a tu departamento varias veces porque tu celular estaba apagado_

Marina: _Si lo se y si, lo apagué es que decidí estar a solas con Nicolás por última vez_

Cisco: _Bien por ti querida_(Al principio no se había percatado de las palabras de su amiga pero después se sorprendió)_ COMO QUE ESTAR CON NICOLAS POR ULTIMA VEZ!!!!!!!... NO ME DIGAS MARINA, LO VOLVISTE A HACER_. Le dijo eso como si la estuviera retando.

Marina: _Y según tú que volví a hacer?_

Cisco: _ESCAPARTE!!!!!!! como lo has hecho anteriormente desde que te conocí, supongo que Nicolás te dijo que te amaba y tú una total incrédula del amor terminaste la relación o es acaso que me equivoco Marina?_ A Marina ya le era costumbre recibir reprimendas de Cisco, y sólo de él ya que de otras personas ella nunca se dejaba doblegar; pero como explicarle lo que sucedió, como encontrar excusas, Cisco tenía toda la razón.

Marina prefirió darle la espalda a su amigo y en voz alta le decía_: BUENO SI LO SABES TODO NO SERÁ NECESARIO QUE TE CUENTE MAS. Cisco, yo no creo en el amor, es acaso que no lo entiendes? no estoy destinada para eso._

Cisco: (Igual con voz alta le respondió)_ Y COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN SEGURA?? RESPONDEME?, CADA VEZ QUE TIENES RELACION CON UN HOMBRE Y ESTE TE DECLARA SU AMOR TU SALES CON LA EXCUSA DE QUE EL AMOR NO ESTA HECHO PARA TI, lo siento Marina pero para mí eso es la mayor ridiculez que he escuchado en mi vida lo que tu tienes es solo cobardía, realmente no estas segura que eso sea cierto, querida tú sabes porque te lo digo y en el tiempo que menos tu te imagines te enamoraras y echarás al aire todo lo que dices ahora._

Marina: _(Gritando) ESO NO ES CIERTO NUNCA ME EMORARE, NUNCA QUERRE,_ volteó su mirada hacia él, pero esta vez ella estaba llorando_. ESTOY HARTA DE ESTO, ESTOY HARTA CISCO JAMÁS SUCEDERÁ!!!!!!!!!_ dijo eso pensando que nunca tendría una nueva oportunidad de encontrarse con aquel que ella creyó amar, pero será acaso que tenía razón?? Ella jamás lo volvería ver??

Ella lloraba y Cisco la abrazó como siempre, siendo su apoyo, Cisco nunca entendió porque desde que la conoció ella pensaba de esa manera, Marina no le dijo la verdadera razón a él solo le quedaba apoyarla como un buen amigo.

Cisco: (Consolándola) _Porque será que cuando sucede esto terminamos discutiendo. Marina has sido mi mejor amiga, me has apoyado en todo y te lo agradezco, pero cuando yo quiero ayudarte tu no te dejas, prefieres siempre evadir el tema sin decirme la verdadera causa de tu reacción, pero ya no te seguiré insistiendo princesa _ él siempre era cariñoso con ella y le gustaba decirle Princesa. _Pero sólo te diré una cosa por última vez Marina, cuando tengas un problema no te lo guardes ya que llegará el día en que ya no podrás resistir me entiendes tus sentimientos explotaran y temo no estar ahí y es por eso que siempre te insisto; pero ya no la haré. _La calmaba y a la vez se contenía de poder exigirle la verdadera razón del porque pensaba así del amor. _Bueno Princesa no querrás seguir llorando y dar opción que los demás te vean demacrada por lo mas sagrado ERES LA MEJOR MODELO DE JAPON DEBERIAS ESTAR PREPARANDOTE PARA EL GRAN EVENTO EN VEZ DE SIEMPRE SEGUIRLE LA DISCUSION A TU MEJOR AMIGO _y con esas palabras Cisco logró sacarle una bella sonrisa a Marina.

Marina: _Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado Cisco, soy muy afortunada de tener una amigo tan comprensivo como tú que está ahí siempre con el consejo preciso para apoyarme y levantarme, Y TIENES RAZÓN DEJEMONOS DE SENTIMENTALISMOS, TENEMOS UN GRAN DEFILE POR DELANTE YA QUE TENGO QUE DEJAR EN ALTO EL NOMBRE DE UN GRAN DISEÑADOR, NO CREES????. _ Eso lo dijo riéndose, pero eso sólo era por fuera ya que por dentro se sentía abatida.

La semana se pasó como volando, en la que tanto Cisco como Marina estaban mas que ocupados, aunque Marina sería una de las modelos principales de Cisco, ella no dejaba que se le subiera a la cabeza al contrario siempre le gustaba trabajar con las demás modelos ya que todas ahí se consideraban como una gran familia, ellas le tenían un gran respeto a Cisco especialmente por la nueva oportunidad que el les brindaba; pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo Cisco se daba cuenta que Marina se hacia la fuerte, guardaba todas sus tristezas como poniéndose coraza de hierro la cual soportaba todo, pero cuanto mas duraría esto?. Mientras tanto él acordaba con los dueños del Hotel Madrileño donde se iba a realizar su presentación. El dueño del Hotel era ya un distinguido Duque español, el Hotel en se realizaría el desfile era de por si uno de los mas elegantes de Madrid ubicados en una de las zonas centrales y exclusivas de la ciudad. Para Cisco no le fue complicado solicitar el permiso pertinente, ya que sabían de la trayectoria de algunas de sus modelos especialmente de _Marina Ryuzaki_, sin querer ellos creían que con Marina en el desfile no solo Cisco saldría beneficiado sino también el Hotel _¿Pero cual sería la verdadera razón del interés hacia Marina?_.. Ellos arribaron a Madrid de noche dejando a todos estupefactos por la belleza mítica de esa ciudad, las luces que le daban un toque fantástico a la Catedral Principal.

Marina: _Cisco es hermosa, si que fue una gran elección realizar el desfile en esta Ciudad….._ le decía emocionada a su amigo.

Cisco: _Sabia que no me equivocaría al __elegir__ esta __ciudad no es ciertos chicas???_

Ellas: _Claro….._

Cisco: _Bueno bellezas, ya habrá tiempo para admirar y conocer Madrid, lo prometo, por favor tenemos que registrarnos en el hotel, descansar para mañana, el gran día._

Mientras que Cisco seguía dando detalles de lo que sería el itinerario de la estadía en Madrid, ella se quedó encantada por un monumento que se exhibía en plaza pública[, era una imagen de Lucifer: el Ángel Caído o _**La **__**Fuente del Ángel Caído**_, representaba el momento en el que, según la Biblia, Lucifer es expulsado del Cielo por rebelarse contra Dios.

Cisco: _Marina?? Querida escuchaste lo que acabo de decir?_

Marina: _Jamás había visto una escultura como esa._

Cisco: _Cual la de Ángel caído?_

Marina: _Es enigmática no lo crees?_

Cisco: _ Yo creo que es tenebrosa???, bueno ya tenemos que irnos, después podrás conocer más sobre esta rara escultura_

Marina: _Rara?? De que hablas??, sabías que esta es la única escultura en la capital del mundo que exhibe en un monumento en plaza pública_

Cisco tomó de la mano a Marina para que ya no se siga demorando viendo esa escultura…._Bueno como sea a hora a descansar Princesa, prométeme por favor_

Marina: _Si lo sé, Cisco te prometo que obedeceré al pie de la letra todo lo que me digas para que este evento salga tal como tú lo deseas…en serio confía en mi_

Cisco: _Dime Marina cuando no lo he hecho_

Y por fin llegó el gran día, Cisco estaba nervioso pero sabía controlarse especialmente para no contagiar de nervios a sus modelos, pero para Marina esto ya era normal pero de igual manera ella le había prometido que daría todo de su parte en este evento.

En el salón principal ya se encontraban los invitados a este gran desfile pronto las luces se apagarían, dando comienzo a la colección de _**Don Cisco Alcázar, la cual el nombró "Desert Rose".**_

El desfile era aperturado por una bella y misteriosa Marina que lucía un vestido corsé de color azul cielo, con el cabello recogido, al verla todos la aplaudieron en signo de un buen augurio para el éxito de esta colección, siguiendo después las muy bellas modelos. La pasarela española tuvo el honor de presenciar el primer desfile oficial y gran colección "Desert Rose" de Cisco. Los trajes cóctel y los colores pastel fueron los protagonistas de este histórico desfile, así como el negro y el mítico "rosa". Al terminar el desfile el público lo ovacionó puesto en pie y el diseñador se mostraba emocionado.

En esa misma noche Cisco había decidido recompensar a sus modelos por su gran aporte al desfile invitándolas a cenar a un elegantísimo restaurante madrileño todas aceptaron gustosamente ya que esa cena de celebración representaría el triunfo por la dedicación de cada una de ellas.

Cisco: (En un lugar apartado, tomó una copa y se la daba a su amiga Marina y le decía) _Sabes le tengo que agradecer a una persona muy especial por el haberme apoyado, y haber estado ahí cuando pensaba caerme………a pesar que esa persona se hacia la fuerte y contenía toda su tristeza y la convertía en un gran apoyo para este simple mortal_

Marina: _Dime simple mortal, de que tristeza hablas????? Tu amiga ya tiene tristezas, en serio_

Cisco sólo la miraba el había prometido ya no insistir en el tema y así lo haría.

Al día siguiente todos no dejaban de hablar del maravilloso desfile ocurrido en el Hotel, Cisco logró lo que tanto quería, ser admirado en su país natal, lugar que una vez el tuvo que abandonar por circunstancias penosas. En el hall principal Cisco se encontraba hablando con representante del dueño del Hotel Axel además el era hijo del Dueño.

Axel: _Cisco me rindo a tus pies, no solo lograste lo que tu desfile sea un total éxito sino que también hiciste que este Hotel se hiciera más popular de lo que ya era_

Cisco: _Sabes que todo se lo debo a mis Reinas, las modelos que siempre estuvieron conmigo, ellas lograron el éxito también no crees??_

Axel: _Especialmente Marina!!!!!!!, es hermosa, bellísima, toda una maja tu amiga y dime tiene novio esa lindura??_

Cisco conocía de fondo la fama de mujeriego de Axel así que sólo se remitió a decir: _Claro que MARINA ES UNA BELLA MAJA, pero también es una de mis grandes amigas y créeme ella no sería como de tus tantas conquistas._

Axel: _ Bueno talvez para mí no pero para mi primo quien sabe???, _el primo de Axel se llamaba Mauro Montero, el era el administrador del Hotel, el que tenía la potestad de garantizar de que cualquier ahí evento se realice o no, pero principalmente había aceptado no por la colección de Cisco sino por Marina, Mauro no lo aceptaba pero de alguna manera se sentía atraído hacia ella.

Cisco: _Axel creo que no deberías meterte, sabes como es Mauro, se molestaría demasiado si se entera que lo quieres emparejar con alguien._ Axel había comprendido lo que Cisco le dijo así que ya no dijo nada más.

Después del desayuno las chicas a excepción de Marina se dirigían en busca de Cisco para que le cumpliera con lo que le dijo del tour que darían a las calles principales de Madrid, Cisco se encontraba con Axel, ellos se fueron en busca de Mauro para que entre los tres lograran acordar de comos sería el tour que le darían a las modelos. Mauro estaba practicando esgrima, deporte de muy buena fama en España, Mauro era muy bueno.

Las Chicas: _Cisco vinimos para saber si tomaste alguna decisión con respecto al tour que daríamos._

Cisco: _Por supuesto que si iremos solo es cuestión de esperar a Mauro para salir todos y díganme donde se encuentra Marina??? _

Las Chicas: _Marina salió desde muy temprano, no nos dijo a donde sólo dijo que volvería antes de que nosotros saliéramos._

Cisco: _No digo!!!! Esta niña me va a matar, pero en fin se merece un tiempo de descanso._

Mauro había visto toda la escena y se dirigía a Cisco todo orgulloso y prepotente: _Es acaso Cisco que tienes miedo de que tu modelito se vaya romper por la calle JAJAJAJAJA _(De por si Mauro era muy apuesto, pero como tal no dejaba de ser muy directo) _TODAS TUS MODELOS CISCO SON __**UNAS MUÑEQUITAS DE APARADOR, **__muy bien cuidadas para que no se vayan a romper._

Ese comentario había llegado a los oídos de una persona que se encontraba muy cerca del lugar donde todos estaban y se escuchó: _MUÑEQUITAS DE APARADOR?????_

Todos voltearon y se dieron cuenta que la persona que había dicho eso era Marina que había hecho todo lo posible para regresar antes de que las chicas salieran.

Marina: _Lo siento caballero, escuché acaso que me llamaba MUÑEQUITA DE APARADOR????_

Mauro: _Pues sí no lo negaré _(no le interesaba si ella hiciera algún tipo de escándalo) _y es verdad, ustedes las "Modelos" son una especie de muñequitas muy bien cuidadas para que el pase admire su belleza y no las pueda lastimar._

Para cuando Mauro había terminado de decir todo eso, Marina se dio cuenta que es contaba con un floreteen la mano, cuanto extrañaba esos tiempos en los cuales ella practicaba esgrima y era una de las mejores, se preguntaba si aún recordaba como atacara así que ideó un plan:

Marina: _Sabe que?? Está usted en lo cierto _(Absolutamente todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que Marina había dicho, especialmente Cisco) _ Somos una especie de muñequitas de gran valor, temerosas del mínimo peligro _(Lo que decía lo decía en un tono muy irónico) _De seguro una de mis amigas o inclusive yo le tendría miedo a una de esas armas que trae!!!!_

Cisco: _No se preocupe Marina claro que no le haré daño por quien me toma??? _

Para eso Cisco ya se había dado cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Marina y sólo se limitaba a decir: _Mauro por favor termina con esto quieres!!! Tenemos que salir, y si yo fuera tú me retractaría de todo lo que dijiste._

Mauro: _Obviamente que estamos tratando con personas maduras, y nada rencorosas verdad Marina?_ Después de que dijo eso se dio cuenta que el ya no tenía su florete, alguien se lo había arrebatado, pero quien fue lo suficientemente rápido para arrebatárselo?? El no sabía a quien preguntar, cuando de repente:

Marina: _Disculpe este bello florete es suyo??_ Mauro se preguntaba como fue que Marina obtuvo su florete sin hacer el más mínimo rumor. Generalmente el siempre era uno de los mejores con esa arma, pero que sucedió? _ Crees acaso que una muñequita de parador sepa sostener un florete _(Hizo como si pareciera que se le fuera a hacer el florete), pero instantáneamente Marina supo equilibrarlo, y tocar con el arma a Mauro gritando un victorioso _**"TOUCHÉ" **_dejando estupefacto a Mauro.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la gran habilidad de Marina con la esgrima, todos menos Cisco ignoraban que ella era muy buena en ese deporte.

Cisco: _Mauro conste que yo te lo advertí_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Hola a todo los fanáticos de este anime, fui toda una maleducada al no presentarme la vez anterior, pero esta vez lo haré mi nombre es Dorina Jourdain, la loca química que hasta ahora no deja de imaginar finales alternos a la serie al igual que todos, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que tuvieron la amabilidad de dejarme sus reviews, es muy importante para mí saber sus observaciones o sugerencias.

Gracias


	3. Despiertan los Recuerdos

**DESPIERTAN LOS RECUERDOS**

Después de que Marina le había demostrado a Mauro que no era ninguna **"Muñequita de Aparador", **se le podía ver que aunque pudo cerrarle la boca, ella no se conformaba con eso

Marina: (Moviendo el florete con gran firmeza y mirando a Mauro) _Es increíble, el dejarnos llevar siempre por las apariencias no lo crees Mauro???Quien iba a pensar que esta Muñequita de Aparador como tu la llamas supiera coger bien esta arma no crees??_Mauro no podía decir ni una palabra no por el temor de ser atacado por ella sino que Marina paso de ser para él la modelito frágil a una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, ahora no solo su belleza le atraía ahora era su altanería, su valentía, Marina tenía razón el se había dejado llevar por su apariencia demostrándole que estaba totalmente equivocado.

Cisco: Un tanto para calmar las vibras del ambiente dijo _Muy bien Marina!!! Creo que ya fue suficiente de exhibición las chicas al igual que tu quieren salir a salir a hacer el tour que tanto esperaban, _pero a Marina prácticamente con lo sucedido, se le había quitado las ganas de salir y solo atinó a mirar a Cisco y entendió rápidamente su estrategia, ya que si ella ocasionaba algún problema, a pesar de que fue Mauro el que empezó, no sólo ella pagaría las consecuencias sino Cisco y las chicas así que sólo se limitó a decir.

Marina: (Mirando despectivamente a Mauro) _Creo que se me quitaron las ganas de salir Cisco, vayan ustedes, ahora lo que deseo es estar sola para luego volver a mi aparador, buenas tardes me retiro _Las chicas obviamente estaban de parte de Marina así que la comprendieron, pero Cisco no quería dejarla sola pero la entendió pero Mauro quería seguirla al instante Cisco reaccionó e impidió que lo hiciera.

Cisco: _Mauro no!!!!, creo pero por hoy basta!!! No crees!!!! Recuerdas porque te advertí que no la provocaras???, recuerdas que te advertí que pararas con tus estupidos comentarios???Bueno lo que conseguiste fue enfurecer a Marina Ryuzaki y cuando te hablo de Marina Ryuzaki no te hablo de Marina Ryuzaki la modelo SINO DE MARINA RYUZAKI LA CAMPEONA INTERNACIONAL DE ESGRIMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahora dime tú quien es ahora tu Muñequita de Aparador ehh dímelo Mauro!!!!!._ Cisco no soportaba que se hablara mal de una de sus modelos y menos de Marina. _Lo que menos ella desea en este instante es verte y menos oírte ASÍ QUE DE MUY BUENA MANERA TE DIGO QUE POR HOY FUE SUFICIENTE DE TUS GENIALES COMENTARIOS. _Mauro sólo miraba por donde Marina se había ido, obviamente si se sentía apenado con Cisco y si, lo escuchaba, pero a la vez no se quitaba de la mente la forma en que Marina lo desafió y lo venció, si que era verdad Mauro no admiraba tan rápido a una chica aun si fuera la mas bella a el le interesaba que ellas pudieran defenderse y Marina dio un excelente ejemplo del tipo de mujer que le atraían, así que decidió que de una manera u otra él le ofrecería disculpas antes de que regrese a Japón.

Para cuando Marina estaba fuera del Hotel, recién se había dado cuenta que se había alejado demasiado, así que optó por caminar más despacio para que se le pasara el enojo. Marina estaba fúrica no por lo que Mauro le dijo, sino porque cuando tomó aquel sable muchos de sus recuerdos llegaron a su mente, las veces que luchó en ese mundo junto con sus amigas, amigas que ella ya no veía, y sobretodo recordando a aquella persona que trataba de olvidar con todas sus fuerzas, eso le daba mas rabia, ella se había propuesto firmemente a olvidar todo lo que vivió en Céfiro, pero sólo con tomar aquel florete recordó todo, algunas lágrimas aparecían en el rostro de la hermosa chica.

Para esta parte de la historia es necesario que cumplan con una petición mía, quiero que para cuando lean parte es necesario que imaginen la escena bajo la música de la canción de _**Belinda – "Luz sin Gravedad"**_, es un tanto para que entiendan mejor la escena y además la letra se identifica mucho con lo que le sucede a Marina, por favor es necesario que lo hagan.

Marina se encontraba caminando por las bellas calles de Madrid, veía por todas partes imágenes de personas felices como el de una pareja que esperaba con ansiedad la llegada de su bebe, la de un grupo de niñas jugando, todos felices pero ella no, envidiaba esa felicidad y se preguntaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que se sintió feliz, veía los aparadores y en todos de ellos aparecían sus fotos, por el desfile había adquirido fama en España y en su mente se decía:

Marina: _No es justo PORQUE? PORQUE DE REPENTE APARECEN TANTOS RECUERDOS!!!!!!_ _QUIERO SER FEIZ, QUIERO ESTAR LIBRE DE ESTOS RECUERDOS QUE ME ATORMENTAN DÍA TRAS DÍA. _De repente comenzó una fuerte tormenta, parecía que el clima estaba a corde con su estado de ánimo, cuanta mas rabia ella sentía mas fuertes eran los rayos y no se contuvo mas y paro en un Parque y exploto en llanto, su debilidad fue tal que empezó a recordar todo con respecto a el, ella creía que como se lo había propuesto ella ya lo había olvidado pero no, ella no solo podía recordar como era en su carácter, su trato sino también su voz, sus ojos, su cabello, ella prácticamente podía recordar todo de el, tenia su imagen no solo grabada en su mente sino la tenia clavada desde hace diez años en su corazón. Su llanto, sus lágrimas mostraban la impotencia que sentía que prácticamente se había convertido en un castigo para ella, prohibida de amar, prohibida de sentir, y menos de hablar.

Desde el momento que ella había llegado de Cephiro tras derrotar a Debonair junto a Lucy y Anaís, dos eran los sentimientos que la invadían, uno era la satisfacción, alegría porque se sintió útil y no como un mueble o adorno mas ella se había demostrado cuan valiente eran en esos casos, PERO no era tan valiente para otras cosas, Marina era la mas impulsiva de las tres guerreras, es por eso que día tras día se preguntaba porque no lo hizo, NO SE SINCERO CON AQUEL MAGO, GURUCLEF ERA EL UNICO QUE LA PONIA NERVIOSA, EL QUE PRACTICAMENTE LA CALMABA.

Marina: _PORQUE?? PORQUE NO LO HICE??, PORQUE O TE LO DIJE?? PORQUE LA MALDITA DUDA SIEMPRE ME ATORMENTA??GURUCLEF YOOOO YOOOOO TEEEE………………._ No pudo terminar la frase ¿Por qué NO PODIA? SOLO seguía llorando, la lluvia la empapaba por completo HASTA QUE AMANECIO, SE DIVISABAN LAS GOTAS DE ROCIO QUE LA LLUVIA DEJABA, DE REPENTE ELLA RECIEN SE DIO CUENTA QUE SE QUEDO TODA LA NOCHE EN ESE PARQUE ASÍ QUE DECIDIO REGRESAR AL HOTEL.

En el Hotel Cisco estaba muy preocupado por Marina, ya había amanecido y ella no regresaba, estaba con teléfono en mano para llamar a la policía, pero de repente tocaron a la puerta ¡_POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS OJALA QUE SEAS TU MARINA_!, Cuando el abrió la puerta ERA MARINA, PERO LO MAS RARO ES QUE ELLA ESTABA COMO RECIEN BAÑADA, CAMBIADA, TODA UNA BELLEZA, COMO SI NO HUBIERA DERRAMADO UNA SOLA LAGRIMA LA NOCHE ANTERIOR, COMO SI NO HUBIERA PASADO NADA.

Cisco: _Marina!!!,_ LA ABRAZO FUERTEMENTE_ ¡¡¡DONDE ESTABAS!!!!!! PASE TODA LA NOCHE EN VELA BUSCANDOTE Y TU!!!!, Comenzó a retarla como un padre a un niño chiquito_

Marina: _¡¡QUERIDO CISCO VAMSOS A DESAYUNAS QUE ESTOY MURIENDOME DE HAMBRE!!!!! VAMOS QUIERO COMER TEMPRANO PARA PODER HACER EL TOUR CON LAS CHICAS, POR FAVOR!!!!!!!! Sonriéndole pícaramente a su amigo_

Cisco: _COMER??? ESTUVE PREOCUPADO POR TI TODA LA NOCHE Y TU LO PIENSAS EN COMER¿Dónde ESTABAS¿A QUE HORA REGRESASTE¿¿PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE NADA??Estaba Fúrico pero a la vez aliviado que as u amiga no le había sucedido nada malo. AY MARINA SOLO DIME ESTAS BIEN???_

Marina: _Estoy mejor que nunca Cisco, no te preocupes estoy bien, no me paso nada, SOLO SALI………. POR AHÍ_

Cisco: _CLARO TU Y TUS SECRETOS, BUENO ME ALEGRA QUE ESTES BIEN PERO NO TE VUELVAS A IR SIN ANTES AVISARME, PROMETEMELO_

Marina: _CLARO QUESI QUERIDO CISCO, TE LO PROMETO_

Cisco: _CUANTAS VECES HE ESCUCHADO ESTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, Bueno al menos me vas a decir porque te fuiste???, no voy a creer que fue por el incidente con Mauro!!! Tan ingenuo no soy Querida!!!!_ Le decía mientras los dos se iban a desayunar

Marina: _Digamos que tu "amigo" solo fue un catalizador nada mas, además le demostré que no era su "Muñequita de aparador" como el dijo. _Sonrió como siempre a su amigo, con esa linda sonrisa que calmaba todo., pero para Cisco le seguía preocupando Marina, su necedad de no decirle nada, y dejarlo con esa incertidumbre de siempre.

Ya en el comedor principal, todas las chicas vieron a Marina, ellas se sentían orgullosas de ella, se ser valiente, sin saber que la misma Marina se consideraba la mas cobarde del mundo, en ese momento llego Mauro con Axel, Axel no dejaba de mofarse de su primo, por lo ocurrido con Marina. Así que Mauro decidió tomar al toro por los cuernos e ir hablar con Marina para hacer lo que pocas veces le gustaba hacer, PEDIR DISCULPAS Y ADMITIR UN ERROR. Se acerco a la mesa de Marina, ella estaba con Cisco, estaba muy risueña hablando de sin fin de cosas con Cisco.

Cisco: (Mirando fijamente a Marina) _MARINA, _Ella solo miro a Cisco como para esquivar a Mauro, _YOO SE QUE EN ESTE INSTANTE TE MOLESTA MI PRESENCIA, PERO SE CUANDO HE ERRADO Y SOBRETODO CUANDO HE COMETIDO UNA GRAVE FALTA, YO QUIERO QUE……NO NO ERES NINGUNA MUÑEQUITA, SABES DEFENDERTE MEJOR QUE NADIE E INCLUSO MEJOR QUE Y, ERES VALIENTE NO LE TEMES A LO OTROS PIENSEN, TE JUZGUE MAL LO SIENTO!!!!_

Marina: Interrumpiéndolo, _SE EQUIVOCA NO SOY VALIENTE AL CONTRARIO, SOLO LE DEMOSTRE QUE NO SE DJE LLEVAR POR LAS APARIENCIAS ADEMAS GRACIAS A USTED PUDE DARME CUENTA QUE HE DESCUIDADO DEMASIADO MI PRACTICA EN LA ESGRIMA, TENDRE QUE PEDIRLE QUE SEA MI OPONENTE PARA PODER NOSE PARA PODER PRACTICAR MAS JAJAJAJA, no te molestes, acepto tu disculpas, se que son sinceras ya que eres de la personas que no les gustan pedir perdón, así como yo. _El se sorprendió por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Y así paso todo el resto del día, las chicas por fin tuvieron su tour anhelado, Mauro avía quedado encantado con Marina, ella era como el de impulsiva y orgullosa, realmente eso le atraía mas.

En el aeropuerto las chicas, Marina y Cisco esperaban abordar el avión que les regresaría a Japón después de un gran éxito, de repente apareció Mauro apuesto como siempre, quien traía un regalo para Marina.

Mauro: _ME ALEGRA QUE TODAVIA ESTES AQUÍ, _ELLA LO MIRABA SORPRENDIDA, _VINE A DECIRTE QUE FUE UN TOTAL GUSTO TRABAJAR CONTIGO Y ESPECIALEMNETE LIAR CONTIGO, YA QUE CON ESO TE PUDE CONOCER MAS, TEN LA SEGURIDAD MARINA QUE ESTA NO SERÁ LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE NOS VEAMOS AUNQUE SEA EN UN COMBATE DE ESGRIMA (LE SONRIO CORTESMENTE) QUIERO QUE RECIBAS ESTO, ES UN PRESENTE, DE MI PARTE PERO QUIERO QUE LO HABRAS SOLO CUANDO ESTE EN JAPON VALE!!!, _EL LA TAMO EN SUS BRAZOS Y LE DIO UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA, SI QUE LOS ESPAÑOLES ERAN MUY EXPRESIVOS CON SUS SALUDOS.

Marina: (Muy sorprendida por el Gesto del español)_ AAAAY MAURO GRACIAS, YO TAMPOCO TE OLVIDARE Y SI YO TAMBIÉN CREO QUE NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER_. Ella lo miró fijamente, se despidió y se dirigió con destino a bordar el avión, Mauro se prometió que la volvería a encontrar pero esta vez tendría que ser para algo diferente.

Mauro: (Viéndola partir)_ ADIOS NO MARINA solo HASTA LUEGO YA QUE MAS PRONTO DE LO QUE TEIMAGINAS TE VOLVERE A VER._

Para cuando Marina subió al avión, vió lo que Mauro le dio aunque no lo abrió como el le dijo, ella sonrió, sabiendo que no podría olvidarse de el.

Para cuando todos llegaron a Japón, Cisco tuvo que ver todos los tramites, equipajes de la chicas, que todo este correcto, embarcando a cada una de ella para que se vayan a su casa y diciéndoles que se habían merecido unas vacaciones de un mes por lo cual que el les pidió que aprovechen eso para descansar ya que se vendría una serie de presentaciones.

Marina: _Querido ni bien llegamos de un arduo trabajo en España ya esta otra vez hablándonos de otro. CREO QUE TU ERES EL QUE SE MERECE UN DESCANSO TOTAL._ Cisco le sonrió como dándole a entender a ella que tenia razón.

Cisco acompañó a Marina hacia su departamento de paso a que el descansaría un tanto del arduo viaje.

Marina: _BUENO ADELANTE QUERIDO, PASA DEJA TUS COSAS, SATE UN BAÑO Y DESCANSA AH Y PROHBIDO HABLAR OTRA VEZ DE TRABAJO VALE?_

Cisco: _VALE? CREO QUE YA SE PEGARON ALGUNOS DEJOS ESPAÑOLES MAJA!!! _Riéndose de ella, pero ella recordó a Mauro, que prácticamente había sido por el que a ella se le había quedado ese dejo. _CREO QUE IMAGINO QUIEN FUE EL QUE TE CONTAGIO DEL DEJO, O NO MUÑEQUITA??_

Ella solo lo escuchaba, mientras tanto ella desempacaba, aunque ella sola entendía su propio orden, pocas veces ella encontraba lo que quería, por lo que procuro desempacar primero para que no se le olvide después.

Cisco: _VAYA ORDEN!!!! Y DIME PUEDES HALLAR EN ESTE ENREDO TUS COSAS??_ El comenzó a ayudarla y siguió retándola por lo desordenada que era, ella decía que no tenía tiempo para ordenar, de repente Cisco halló un paquetito en especial, era el regalo de Mauro, Marina se había olvidado completamente de eso. _LINDA DIME QUE ESTE PARTICULAR REGALITO, NO VI QUE TE COMPRARAS NADA. _Ella se puso nerviosa al principio ya que no le dijo nada a su amigo respecto al regalo de Mauro.

Marina: _AHHH ESO, NO TE DIJE NADA, LO OLVIDE DISCULPA, FUE UN REGALO, _diciéndolo en tono bajo, _ES UN REGALO DE!!!!, ES UN REGALO DE MAURO!!!_

Cisco: _DE QUIEN NO ESCUCHE BIEN, PODRIAS HABLAR MAS FUERTE??_

Marina: _DE MAURO, SI DE MAURO!!! ME DIJO QUE LO ABRIERA CUANDO LLEGARA A CASA Y ME OLVIDE, _

Cisco: _ASÍ QUE DE MAURO NO??? CREO QUE ALGO NACIO DESPUES DE ESA PELEITA CREO, _Hablando en tono irónico, _PERO SABES TE CONFIESO QUE ME SORPRENDE DEMASIADO QUE MAURO HICIERA ESTO ESO SIGNIFICA QUE ESTA INTEREDADO EN TI, VAMOS MARINA MAURO NO ESTA DE TODO MAL_

Marina: _LO SE PERO NO, ASI DEJEMOSLO ASÍ Y ABRAMOS EL REGALO QUIERES?_

Cisco: _BUENO COMO QUIERAS, PERO TEN EN CUENTA LO QUE TE DIGO BELLEZA, MAURO NO ES DE INTERARSE RAPIDAMENTE EN UNA MUJER._

Marina no hizo caso a lo que Cisco decía y empezó a abrir el dichoso regalo, era un Dije compuesto en aquamarina y plata, un dije en forma de corazón con un florete de esgrima, ese dije era a simple vista una verdadera joya y muy costoso.

Cisco: (Totalmente anonadado por lo que habia visto) _PRINCESA ESO SI QUE ES UNA JOOOOOOOOOYA VALIOSISIMA!!!! LAS AQUAMARINAS SON VALIOSISIMAS._

Pero para Marina eso solo le sorprendió al principio porque después leyó la tarjetita que venia con la joya,

_Hola de nuevo, cuando vi el dije me acorde de ti y no dude en comprarlo_

_, solo espero que te _

_Haya gustado, eso quiere decir que quiero volverte a ver Marina_

_Pero no en un combate sino…………._

_Te extrañare no lo dudes_

_Hermosa maja!!!_

_Mauro_

Cisco: _"Te extrañare no lo dudes Hermosa Maja" VAYA Y AHORA ME VAS A DECIR QUE NO SUCEDE NADA ENTRE USTEDES_

Marina: _NO CURIOSO, NO SUCEDE NADA, EL ES COMO OTRO QUE CONOZCO, PERO PARA SERTE SINCERA TENGO QUE DCIRTE QUE MAURO ES COMO YO, ME GUSTA HABLAR CON EL Y SI PUEDE SER QUE LO VUELVA A AVER PERO NO SIGNIFICA QUE ENTABLE UNA RELACION CON EL, YA SABES COMO ME VA A MI CON ESO DE LAS RELACIONES, _Guardando con delicado cuidado su dije.

Cisco: _ESO SI BUENO COMO QUIERAS, PERO DEKEMOOS DE NOVICITOS ESPAÑOLES, Y VAMOS A COMER HERMOSA MAJA, MAS DIME NO TIENES NADA EN TU NEVERA???_ Se dirigió hacia ella y vió que esta llena _MARINA CREO QUE MAMA ESTUVO EN EL DEPARTAMENTO _

Marina: _COMO DICES?? MAMA, CUANDO NO ELLA , MI PADRE Y ELLA AUN ME VEN COMO UNA NIÑA _Sintiendo nostalgia porque ya no veía seguido a sus padres _SABES MI MADRE ESTA SUMAMENTE PREOCUPADA DE QUE AUN YO NO TENGO UN NOVIO FORMAL, QUE ME CASE, CREE QUE SOLO QUIERO ESTAR CON LOS HOMBRES SOLO POR ESTAR_

Cisco: _TANTO TUS PADRES COMO YO PIENSAN LO MISMO QUE YO QUERIDA, PERO AL FIN Y AL CABO TU ERES RESPONSABLE DE TUS ACTOS O DE TUS DESATINOS JAJAJA_

Marina: _QUE GRACIOSO!!! _Viendo que en la mesa de centro había un manojo de cartas, la mayoría eran de sus padres, ellos sabían de la tecnología pero aun si preferían seguir escribiendo sus cartas.

Cisco: _SI QUE PAPI Y MAI NOS EXTRAÑAN MUCHO, _lo dijo mirando la gran cantidad de cartas que eran de sus padres.

Marina vió que entre todo el manojo de cartas habían unas en particular, eran de Lucy y Anaís, quienes ella había decidido no verlas para ya no recordar a Cephiro como una medida extrema para olvidar a su Mago.

_Hola Marina:_

_Vaya si que es difícil el ubicarte, pero aun así estamos orgullosas de ti, estamos muy orgullosas que una de nuestras mejores amigas sea una famosa modelo, sabemos de tus tantos compromisos y del gran renombre que estas consiguiendo, pero aun así desearíamos que algún día nos volvamos a encontrar y recordar tu sabes nuestras aventuras aunque nos sean muchos, en serio justo Anaís se recibió, si nuestra querida amiga ahora será parte de un gran bufete de abogados, ella posiblemente trabaje fuera de Japón y ahora así estaríamos las tres totalmente separadas, por eso desearíamos verte pronto, seria tonto desearte éxitos ya que a simple vista los tienes_

_Esperamos verte pronto Marina_

_Tu amiga que nunca te olvidara_

_Lucy_

Para cuando Marina había terminado de leer la carta decidió guardarla de inmediato, y hacer como si no hubiera leído nada, Marina se había prometido no volver a lastimarse con los recuerdos del pasado y especialmente el mentirle a sus amigas por sus verdaderos sentimientos, ella no se sentía bien mintiéndoles así que decidió llamar a Lucy para poder disculparse de la cita y mintió que tenía un sin fin de compromisos ineludibles para ella. Cisco se preguntaba porque es que Marina no quería verlas, así que el dedujo que a lo mejor esa seria una de las tantas razones por la que Marina se comportaba así reacia con respecto a sus sentimientos.

Cisco decidió dejarla sola, pero aun así le dijo que aun contaba con el para lo que ella necesitara.

Marina se puso un vestido blanco, escotado por delante y atrás era, tipo como de Diosas Griegas, cada vez que ella usaba ese vestido sentía una paz, tranquilidad, ya que necesitaba pensar y poner sus ideas en orden.

Seguía encaprichada con olvidar too lo que vivió en Cephiro, pero su corazón deseaba todo lo contrario, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Marina: _NO PUEDO NEGAR LO QUE SIENTE MI CORAZON, MI CORAZON DESEA VOLVER A VER MIS AMIGAS, VOLVER A CEPHIRO Y VOLVER A VERTE GURUUUCLEF , _Sollozando dijo _GURUUCLEF YOOO , YOOOOOOO , YOOOOOOO TE AMO, SI YA NO LO RESISTO, NO PUEDE GUARDAR ESTO QUE ME ESTA MATANDO, GURUCLEF YO TE AMO, GURUCLEF QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE, DESEO VOLVER A VERTE._

En ese instante toda la habitación se iluminó, era una luz que la absorbía y la llevaba a un lugar desconocido, ella empezó a asustarse, pero eso era más fuerte que ella y la atrapo desapareciendo instantáneamente de su departamento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tantos en otro mundo muy alejado del mundo Místico, había un joven mago de ojos del color de la Aguamarina, el estaba sentado en su trono, se encontraba pensando especialmente recordaba que hacia ya 10 años que 3 niñas habían sido las que salvaron el mundo que el tanto cuidaba, se preguntaba que era de ellas, como estarían, aun recordarían Cephiro?, cerró sus ojos para poder seguir recordándolas a la valiente Lucy, la pasiva Anaís y a la impulsiva de Marina, pero cuando estaba recordando a Marina escuchó sus sollozos, pero fue interrumpido por una mujer que le avisaba que todo estaba liso para la celebración de que Cephiro había sido salvado.

Presea: _GURUCLEF??? TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN??? YA TENEMOS QUE IRNOS, YA ESTA TODO LISTO, NOS ESTÁN ESPERANDO_

Guruclef: _LO SIENTO MUCHO PRESEA ES QUE ESTABA RECORDANDO ALAS GUERRERAS, ME PREGUNTABA COMO ESTARIAN, SI AUN SE ACUERDAN DE NOSOTROS, YO CREO SI, ME ACORDABA TAMBIÉN DE CADA UNA DE ELLAS: DE LUCY, ANAIS Y MARINA, LAS EXTRAÑO._

Presea: _SI TIENES RAZÓN, YO TAMBIÉN LAS EXTRAÑO, COMO PODER OLVIDAR A LUCY, ANAIS Y MARINA._

Guruclef: _CREO QUE EN ESTOS 10 AÑOS ELLAS HAN CAMBIADO_

Presea: _CLARO LUCY Y ANAIS TAL VEZ, PERO CREO QUE MARINA SEGUIRA SIENDO LA MISMA NIÑA IMPULSINA DE ANTES, CAPRICHOSA O ALGO ASÍ._

Guruclef: _PRESEA CREO QUE TE HAS SOBREPASANDO AL JUZGAR ASÍ A MARINA, _Se había incomodado por los comentarios que había hecho ella con respecto a Marina.

Presea: _LO SIENTO, PERO YA NO PERDAMOS EL TIEMPO GURUCLEF, TENEMOSQUE ATENDER A TODOS LOS INVITADOS QUE HAN VENIDOA CELEBRAR CON NOSOTROS UN ANIVERSARIO MAS DE QUE CEPHIRO SE SALVO, ASÍ QUE YA NO NOS DEMOREMOS MAS._

Guruclef: _ESTA BIEN, AVANZA SIN MI POR MIENTRASTENGO QUE VER ALGO EN MI DESPACHO TE PROMETOQUE NO DEMORARE_

Presea: _BUENO COMO DIGAS_

EL SE DIRIO A SU DESPACHO PARA VER SALIR CON SU CETRO, EL CUAL LO ACOMPAÑABA DESDE SIEMPRE, PERO DE REPENTE VOLVIO A ESCUCHAR LOS SOLLOZOS, EL NO SABIA DE DONDE PROVENIAN ESOS RUIDOS, DE REPENTE LA HABITACION TAMBIÉN SE ILUMINO E IGUAL QUE MARINA ESA LUZ LO ABSORBIO Y DESAPARECIO, SOLO QUEDOSU CETRO MAGICO.

_¿A dónde es que Marina y Guruclef habían ido a parar?_

En lugar desconocido y alejado de todo y de todos, se encontraba el mago

Guruclef: _DONDE ESTOY??, QUE ES ESTE LUGAR??, NUNCA LO HABIA VISTO, _ESO ERA UNA ESPECIE DE BOSQUE, POR LA CAIDA GURUCLEF SE HABIA LASTIMADO SU BRAZO IZQUIERDO IMPOSIBILITANDOLO A QUE PUDIERA HACER ALGUN ADEMAN MAGICO, PERO CUANDO ESTABA A PUNTO DE HACER SE ADEMAN VIO A UNA MUJER HERMOSA TIRADA EN EL SUELO AL PARECER HABIA CAIDO AL IGUAL QUE EL, EL SE DIRIO AYUDARLA. _DISCULPE SE ENCUENTRA BIEN, _QUERIA SABER QUIEN ERA ASÍ QUE DECIDIO VOLTEARLA PARA PODER VERLA MEJOR, PERO EL NO PODIA CREER LO QUE SUS OJOS MIRABAN.

Guruclef: _MARINA?? MARINA ERES TU, _EL SE ENCONTRABA SORPRENDIDO DE CUANTO HABIA CAMBIADO MARINA, ESTABA MAS HERMOSA QUE NUNCA, _MARINA!!!!!!!!!!! RESPONDEME, RESPONDEME, POR FAVOR!!!!, _sujetándola con sus brazos ella estaba inconciente.

_Continuará_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Hola a todos los fanáticos, no no estaba muerta aun vivo, miles y miles de disculpas a todos, no crean que me había olvidado de esta historia, por favor mándenme comentarios por favor. Ya que esta historia esta llegando a su parte emocionante, el próximo capitulo será un total lemon ya que Marinita y Guruclef están solos en un lugar muy lejano y ustedes saben no?, ya están advertidos.

Gracias

Dorina


	4. Sin Testigos

**SIN TESTIGOS**

Mientras tanto en aquel añorado mundo de Cephiro, nadie intuía lo que estaba a punto de suceder, todos aguardaban la llegada del imponente mago, que después de lo acontecido con Debonair supo como mantener la armonía en Cephiro; todos se encontraban se encontraban ya en el recinto principal del Palacio, solo quedaba esperar a Guruclef para dar inicio a la celebración de un Aniversario mas de que Cephiro consiguió no ser destruido por la maldad.

En el recinto se encontraba el Pueblo de Cephiro, pero en la parte principal de aquel lugar se hallaban: Caldina, Ráfaga, Latis, Paris y Ascot felices pero unos mas que otros estaban un tanto nostálgicos, se hacia notar su anhelo de volver a aquellas guerreras mágicas que salvaron su mundo.

**CALDINA:** _Me da una infinita alegría el que todos podamos disfrutar año tras año esta dicha._

**RAFAGA:** _Por supuesto que si querida, y que mejor con todos los que pudieron hacer posible esto, el pueblo de Cephiro._

**LATIS:** _Tienes toda la razón Ráfaga pero creo que también se lo debemos a tres personas muy especiales que con su amor, ternura y valor consiguieron salvar nuestro mundo._

**PARIS:** _Tres personas especiales que marcaron nuestras vidas para siempre, RAYOS!!!!!! porque es que ellas no están aquí para celebrar junto con nosotros, hoy se cumplen ya 10 años de que ellas se fueron y nosotros no sabemos nada de ellas._

**ASCOT:** _Yo al igual que todos también deseo que ellas estén junto con nosotros, y tengo la esperanza de que algún día eso suceda._ Todos miraron sorprendidos a este último, Ascot extrañaba a aquella linda guerrera de agua. _MARINA ESTOY SEGURO QUE MUY PRONTO NOS VOLVEREMOS A ENCONTRAR, MARINA TE EXTRAÑO MUCHO, QUIERO VERTE PARA PODER HABLARTE CON EL CORAZON, Y PODER EXPRESRTE TODO LO QUE YO SIENTO POR TI._

**LATIS:** _(pensativo) MI QUERIDA LUCY CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE, EL PENSAR QUE PASA OTRO AÑO SIN VERTE ME AGOBIA, PERO DESEARIA QUE SUPIERAS QUE NUNCA TE OLVIDARE, QUE DONDE TU Y YO ESTEMOS NO NOS OLVIDAREMOS EL UNO DEL OTRO._

**PARIS:** _(También pensativo) ANAIS, DESEARIA SABER DE TI, QUIERO SABER DE TI, SERÁ ACASO QUE ASCOT TENDRA RAZÓN, QUE HABRA LA POSILIDAD DE QUE NOS VOLVAMOS A VER??? HARIA Y DARIA TODO A MI ALCANCE DE QUE ESO SUCEDA._

Ellos se encontraban inmersos en sus pensamientos, cada uno por su lado pensando en la Guerreras Mágicas; pero de repente fueron interrumpidos por una agitada Presea, se encontraba algo preocupada al no encontrar a Guruclef.

**PRESEA:** _No logro encontrar a Guruclef por ningún lado. Es acaso que lo vieron pasar???_

**LATIS:**_ Creí que estaba en el despacho, fue ahí la última vez que lo ví._

**PARIS**: _Claro que si Presea yo también lo dejé ahí, a lo mejor habrá salido de improviso a sus habitaciones_

**ASCOT:** Será _mejor calmarnos para que los demás no den cuenta, o sino terminaremos arruinando la celebración, Presea verás que tarde o temprano Guruclef aparecerá._

Pero Presea no conseguía calmarse con las palabras de Latis, Paris y Ascot, ella percibía que algo no andaba bien¿A que se debía la repentina desaparición de Guruclef?, ella se preguntaba.

De repente todo el recinto principal se iluminó, todos creían que se debía la presencia del Mago pero lo mas raro es que en vez de el aparecieron dos jóvenes muy hermosas que bajaban delicadamente hacia caer al suelo de aquel recinto. Esas jóvenes hermosas eran nada más y nada menos que _**Lucy y Anaís**_, nadie podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo en ese momento.

**CALDINA:**_ Que es lo que sucede, que es aquella luz, PERO SI ELLAS SON, ELLAS SON!!!!!!!!!!!_

**RAFAGA:** _LAS GUERRERAS CALDINA, ELLAS REGRESARON, PERO COMO???_

**CALDINA:**_ VAYA ALA PRINCIPIO CREI QUE SE TRATABA DE GURUCLEF PERO…_

**LATIS:** _LUCY!!!_

**PARIS: **_ANAIS!!!!!_

Cada uno de los dos corría al alcance de la guerrera que hasta hace unos momentos ellos estaban añorando.

Pero Ascot miraba al extrañado aquel descenso de las Guerreras y la razón era de uqe Marina no estaba con ellas

**ASCOT:** _MARINA??? Y DONDE ESTA MARINA??_

Latis y Paris consiguieron atrapar a las guerreras que estaban descendiendo, Anaís cayó como una delicada hoja otoñal a los brazos de Paris y Lucy cayó de una manera delicada hacia los brazos de Latis. Ambos se preguntaban a que se debía su presencia, pero la duda fue respondida por ellos mismos en breve, _FUE LO QUE DESEO CON TODAS LAS FUERZAS NUESTROS CORAZONES._

**PRESEA: **_ACASO ESTO TENDRA QUE VER CON LA REPENTINA DESAPARICION DE GURUCLEF?????_

Por ese momento Guruclef dejó de ser la preocupación, ahora todos tenían la vista y mente hacia las guerreras; pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaban donde es que estaría Marina; ¿Por qué ES QUE NO VINO JUNTO CON LUCY Y ANAIS?

Caldina actúo rápidamente e hizo que Latis y París llevaran a las guerreras hacia sus aposentos (en el fondo Caldina tenía la ilusión de volverlas a ver así que mantuvo sus habitaciones intactas)

**CALDINA: **_BUENO, SIGANME LAS LLEVAREMOS PARA QUE DESCANSE, SEGURO QUE UTILIZARON DEMASIADA ENERGIA PARA QUE VINIERAN, LATIS LA HABITACION DE LUCY ES LA DE LA DERECHA, Y PARIS LA HABIATACION DE ANAIS ES ESA, LA IZQUIERDA, VAMOS QUE ESPERAN TIENEN QUE DESCANSAR, CREO QUE POR EL MOMENTO TENDREMOS QUE CANCELAR LAS CELEBRACIONES. _Caldina notó a Ascot un tanto intranquilo, ella se daba a cuenta al instante sobre los cambios de humor de Ascot, ella lo consideraba como un hermanito menor al que tenía que cuidar, pero el ya estaba creciendo y tal vez ya no era necesario intervenir en sus asuntos, pero de todas maneras ella le preguntó: _SUCEDE ALGO QUERIDO, ES ACASO QUE NO ESTAS FELIZ ELLAS REGRESARON, _Caldina sabía acerca de los sentimientos que Ascot tenía hacía Marina, _ELLA NO ESTA AQUÍ, ES POR ESO QUE ESTA ASÍ VERDAD???_

**ASCOT: **_CALDINA!!!, _Creo que ella lo conocía perfectamente, que era imposible ocultar lo que sentía, _ELLA NO ESTA AQUÍ, ELLA NO VINO, ES ACASO QUE ELLA SE HABRA OLVIDADO DE NOSOTROS, NO ESO NO ESTOY SEGURO QUE MARINA TAMBIÉN ESTA AQUÍ, PERO COMO SABERLO??? DONDE ESTAS MARINA??_

Mientras que Latis estaba junto a Lucy, él empezó a darse cuenta del gran cambio que había en Lucy, ella ya no era aquella niña de la que se despidió la última vez, su cabello era mas largo, ella no lo hacía aparentar amarrándola con una trenza larga, esta vez ella lucía su orgullosa su melena rojiza, sus facciones en sus rostros eran de una mujer muy bella, el se atontaba mas y mas al mirarla _¿LUCY ERES TU?,ESTAS MAS LINDA QUE ANTES MI QUERIDA LUCY, _el pensaba , luego ella empezaba a reaccionar, despertar poco a poco.

**LUCY: **_QUE__SUCEDIÓ, DONDE ESTOY??? ANAIS??DONDE ESTAS ANAIS??_

**LATIS: **_LUCY NO HAGAS ESFUERZO POR FAVOR, ESTAS AQUÍ CON NOSOTROS, ESTAS EN CEFIRO, MI QUERIDA LUCY TANTO TIEMPO DE NO VERTE._

**LUCY: (**En su mente_ESA VOZ, ESA VOZ. LATIS ERES TU??. _Abrió sus ojos rápidamente hacia aquel muchacho de cabello negro, _LATIS ERES TU?? SI ERES TU, _Abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, como si se le fuera a escapar, _TANTO TIEMPO, PERO QUE SUCEDIÓ COMO ES QUE LLEGAMOS ACA, Y DONDE ESTA ANAIS._

**LATIS: (**Calmando a Lucy_NO SE TE PREOCUPES DE NADA ELLA ESTA EN SU HABITACION JUNTO CON PARIS, ALIGUAL QUE TU TAMBIÉN CAYO INCONCIENTE AL VENIR A CEFIRO. ENTONCES AMBAS ESTABAN JUNTAS ANTES DE VENIR HACIA AQUÍ??_

**LUCY: **_SI ELLA ESTABA JUNTO CONMIGO, NO SE COMO EXPLICARTE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ, ESDTABAMOS EN LA TORRE DE TOKIO, EN EL MISMO LUGAR DONDE LAS TRES NOS CONOCIMOS Y FUIMOS LLAMADAS POR PRIMERA VEZ COMO GUERRERAS MAGICAS, ESE ES SIEMPRE NUESTRO LUGAR DE REUNION._

**LATIS: **_PERO QUE SUCEDIÓ CON MARINA??? ELLA NO ESTABA JUNTO CON USTEDES. _Ella calló por un instante, no quería decir que ya no sabía nada de ella, _NO, NO ESTUVIMOS CON MARINA, PERO ANTES DE QUE PASE ESTO ESTABAMOS HABLANDO SOBRE ELLA Y DE CEFIRO, QUERIAMOS REGRESAR CUANTO ANTES, _Ella le plantó una tierna mirada, él rápidamente se dio cuenta de que ella al igual que él no lo había olvidado, la habitación se llenó en ese instante de un repentino silencio.

Por otro lado en la habitación correspondiente a la de Anaís, Paris velaba su sueño, acariciando su rostro suavemente, él se sentía emocionado de volver a ver a su amada Anaís, por un momento le cruzó por la mente el hecho de que Anaís lo haya olvidado o peor que ella ahora tenga un nuevo amor, pero todos esos pensamientos se disolvieron cuando la escuchó decir su nombre.

**ANAIS: **_PAAAAARIS, _Ella se encontraba un tanto inconsciente. _PARIS, DONDE ESTOY._

**PARIS: **_TRANQUILA MI QUERIDA ANAIS!!!!!,_con una voz tierna)_ ESTAS SEGURA, YO ESTOY CONTIGO._

Eso alivió un tanto a la joven que seguía en un gran sueño, el esta vez estaba acariciando su cabello rubio, notó que ahora ella lo llevaba largo y suelto, le gustaba aquel aroma que provenía de ella, las caricias no bastaban para el, el deseaba algo mas con ella, pero como decirle, como expresarle todo lo que sentía por ella en ese instante. Así que para calamar sus pensamientos que lo agobiaban decidió salir de aquella habitación.

**CALDINA:** _PARIS NO ESTABAS CON ANAIS, ES ACASO QUE ELLA YA SE DESPERTO? _

**PARIS: **_NO CALDINA, SALI POR UN MOMENTO NO MAS, REGRESARE AL VERLA DESPUES._

**CALDINA¿**_QUE SUCEDE PARIS¿PASA ALGO?_

**PARIS: **_CALDINA, ES QUE NO PUEDO SOPORTAR EL VERLA ASÍ, INCONSCIENTE, SE QUE PRONTO SE DESPERTARA, PERO ES UN TEMOR QUE LLEVO DENTRO, EL TEMOR DE QUE ELLA…. ELLA_

Caldina sabía exactamente lo que sucedía, así que no dejó terminar a París y lo tomó de la mano, Caldina hacía que de la nada uno pueda confiar en ella, así que París no dudó ni un minuto en contarle lo que sentía.

**CALDINA: **_NO TIENES QUE DECIRMELO, QUE LES SUCEDE A USTEDES ESTE DÍA, QUE TODOS ESTÁN A EXPECTATIVAS DE QUE ELLAS DESPIERTEN, SE QUE HAN PASADO 10 AÑOS DE QUE USTEDES NO SE VEN, PERO ESTOY SEGURA DE ALGO, QUE ELLAS NO LAS HAN OLVIDADO. _París la escuchaba con suma atención, _TE DIRE ALGO PARIS QUE FUE LO PRIMERO QUE DIJO ANAIS EN SU SUBCONSCIENTE?? DE CASUALIDAD NO TE LLAMO A TI?? ESA NIÑA TE QUIERE Y EXTRAÑA DEMASIADO QUE HASTA EN SUS PENSAMIENTOS TE TIENE PRESENTE. _París se quedó perplejo cuando la escuchó, y especialmente al darse cuenta que ella tenía tosa la razón COMO SUPO QUE ANAIS LO LLAMO EN EL ESTADO EN QUE ELLA ESTABA.

**PARIS: **_CALDINA COMO SUPISTE, DIGO COMO ES QUE…_

**CALDINA: **_SABIA QUE TENIA RAZÓN , RARAS VECES ME EQUIVOCO EN LAS CUESTIONES DEL AMOR, Y SE TODO AL RESPECTO Y ADEMAS ESA NIÑA MUESTRA EN TODOS SUS ACTOS EL QUERERTE PARIS, QUE ME SERIA IMPOSIBLE NOTAR LO CONTRARIO._

**PARIS; **_RAFAGA SI QUE TIENE SUERTE._

**CALDINA: **_Y HASTA AHORA ES QUE TE DAS CUENTA NIÑO? JAJAJAJA_

**PARIS: **_GRACIAS CALDINA, EN SERIO NOSE QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI NO ME DESAHOGABA CONTIGO._

**CALDINA: **_BUENO Y QUE ESPERAS MI NIÑO, VUELVE CON ELLA, NO ME LA DEJES SOLA, VE A VER LO QUE LO NECESITE, NO TE ME DESPEGUES DE ELLA, VAS A VER QUE SU DESPERTAR Y EL ENCONTRARTE A SU LADO, SERÁ EL MEJOR REGALO PARA ELLA._

**PARIS: **_CLARO QUE SI, _Se despidió de ella con tierno abrazo, a ella le sorprendió, París no era tan expresivo, en si ninguno de ellos a excepto de ella eran capaces demostrar esas expresiones de cariño, tales como un abrazo tierno, o un beso. Pero eso muy pronto cambiaría con la llegada de las Guerreras, pero ahora había una sola cosa que le preocupaba a Caldina, era el estado de Ascot, estaba desesperado por no saber de Marina y a diferencia de Lucy y Anaís, sabía que Marina quería a su tierno Ascot solo como un amigo.

**CALDINA; **_SI TAN SOLO PUDIERA ARREGLAR LO DE ASCOT COMO ARREGLE LO DE PARIS, QUERIDO ASCOT, SOLO TE PIDO QUE SEAS FUERTE._ A ella le aterraba la idea de que su pequeño Ascot (Así es como ella lo veía) sea lastimado por un amor que tal vez no sea el correspondido¿Acaso Caldina sospechaba algo?

Ya era de noche, casi todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones descansando, menos Latis y Paris que estaban a la expectativa del despertar de Lucy y Anaís así que Caldina se dirigió con dirección a la habitación de Ascot, deseaba saber como es que estaba.

**CALDINA: **_HOLA QUERIDO, SE QUE ES TARDE Y TU TALVEZ YA ESTES DECANSANDO PERO SOLO QUERIA SABER SI TE OFRECE ALGO._

**ASCOT: **_NO PODIA DORMIR CALDINA, ESTABA PENSANDO, SIENTO QUE ELLA ESTA MAS CERCA DE LO QUE NOSOTROS NOS IMAGINAMOS, MARINA ESTA EN CEFIRO, POR ESO MAÑANA YO SALDRE EN BUSQUEDA DE ELLA._

**CALDINA: **_ASÍ QUE ESTAS DECIDIDO DE RECORRER TODO CEFIRO EN SU BUSQUEDA??, BUENO SI QUE ES UNA MANERA DE HALLARLA, PERO CREO QUE DEMORARIAS UN TANTO NO CREES? PORQUE NO ESPERAMOS A LO QUE NOS DICEN LUCY Y ANAIS, TAL VEZ ELLAS NOS SEPAN DAR RAZÓN DE ELLA_

**ASCOT: **_ES QUE TU NO ENTIENDES_

**CALDINA: **_NO, ERES TU EL QUE NO ENTIENDE ASCOT, QUE PIENSAS QUE VAS A CONSEGUIR ACTUANDO TAN DELIBERADAMENTE?? A LA NO APARICION DE MARINA TAMBIÉN DEBEMOS SUMARLE LA DESAPARICION DE GURUCLEF, CREES QUE COMO ESTÁN LAS COSAS SERIA PERTINENTE SALIR A BUSCAR POR CUALQUIER LADO._

**ASCOT: **_GURUCLEF VERDAD, ES CIERTO YA LO HABIA OLVIDADO, CREO QUE TAL VEZ TENGAS RAZÓN Y AUN NO SEA EL MOMENTO PERO CALDINA DEBES SABER QUE NO DESISTIRE EL ENCONTRAR A MARINA DONDE SEA Y CUANDO SEA._

**CALDINA: **_ESTA BIEN COMO QUIERAS, SOLO TE PIDO UN TIEMPO A QUE SE CALMEN LAS COSAS, DE AHÍ NO TE DIRE NADA ACERCA DE QUE QUIERES BUSCAR A MARINA. PERO QUERIDO TAMBIÉN DESEO QUE …_

**ASCOT: **_QUE COSA??_

**CALDINA:** _QUE NO SALGAS LASTIMADO PASE LO QUE PASE_

**ASCOT: **_PORQUE TENDRIA QUE SALIR LASTIMADO? DIME? _

**CALDINA: **_NO LO SE PERO POR FAVOR, PROMETEME QUE SUCEDA LO QUE SUCEDA QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE ESTARE AQUI APOYANDOTE COMO SIEMPRE HERMANITO, _Ella de cariño lo llamaba así.

Ascot solo bajo la cabeza como un signo de afirmación, pero no aceptaba el ser lastimado, el quería utilizar todo a su alcance para estar con su amada Marina

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_MIENTRAS TANTO!!!!!!_

Después de aquel misterioso suceso, Guruclef se encontraba muy confundido, no sabía donde es que se encontraban, ni menos entendía porque era que los dos habían terminado en aquel lugar, mientras tanto él con las pocas fuerzas que le que quedaba, trataba de cargar a Marina delicadamente claro, ya que ella al igual que el estaba lastimada, en el caso de Marina ella se había lastimado la pierna derecha, se notaba demasiado el sangrar de su pierna. Él empezó a preocuparse así que decidió que la llevaría a un lugar seguro ya que el clima empezaba a cambiar.

Cuando el la estaba llevando, trataba de reconocer aquel extraño lugar, mientras tanto el podía sentir el perfume de ella, el se sentía como hipnotizado por aquel aroma. Poco a poco ellos llegaron a una cueva, empezaba a llover así que el creyó que era el único lugar donde los dos podrían estar seguros.

Guruclef ya no tenía la apariencia de un niño, su aspecto ahora era el de un hombre de 28 años ciertamente maduro y fornido, el había optado por cambiar de aspecto ya que él era el Gran Hechicero de Cephiro debía mostrar una imagen de respeto, así decidió elegir la apariencia de un muchacho de 25 años pero en realidad el ya tenía 755 años de edad.

Para cuando llegaron a la cueva, el se saco su capa, como para poner suavemente encima de ella a Marina, para cuando el la deposito sintió un inconsolable dolor en su brazo, pero prefirió ignorar eso por mientras, empezó a hacer una fogata en la cueva como para sentirse mas calidos del terrible frió que originaba la tormenta, él veía como Marina seguía inconciente, sentía impotencia por no poder hacer nada por ella y rabia de no saber lo que sucedía.

**GURUCLEF:** _LO LAMENTO MARINA, NOSE QUE FUE LO QUE PASO PARA QUE AMBOS ESTEMOS AQUÍ, DESEABA CON ANSIAS QUE LAS TRES REGRESARAN A CEPHIRO A CELEBRAR JUNTO CON NOSOTROS QUE CEPHIRO ERA LIBRE, PARTE ESA DICHA SE LA DEBEMOS A USTEDES, MARINA!!! PERDONAME ES MI CULPA CREO DESEE ESTO CON TODA LA FUERZA DE MI CORAZON._

El le pasaba un pañito húmedo para poderla limpiar, al igual que a su herida para que no se infectara, al principio le daba cierto bochorno al pasar aquel paño por la pierna de Marina pero creyó que mas importante curarla antes de que le suceda algo peor, la herida se situaba en la parte superior de rodilla, se había raspado con una rama de un árbol mientras que caía repentinamente. Para cuando el había de terminado de curar la herida, la quedó mirando toda ella realmente había cambiado, ya no era es a niña que el creía que seguía siendo, sus manos eran mas delicadas que antes, esto se debía ya que era una de las mejores modelos ella cuidaba muy bien su aspecto, sus manos aun seguían en la pierna de ella, el podía sentir toda su piel tersa y suave; PERO DE REPENTE SIN NOTARLO ELLA RECOBRO EL CONOCIMIENTO, ABRIO LOS OJOS LENTAMENTE, SE SENTIA UN TANTO MAREADA Y ADOLORIDA VEIA COMO EXTRAÑABA ESTABA CERCA DE ELLA Y PERO AUN QUE EL LE ESTE TOCANDO LA PIERNA, ASI QUE A PESAR DEL TODO EL DOLOR QUE ELLA PODIA SENTIR EN ESE MOMENTO ELLA SE LEVANTO INSUFACTO, Y CON LA BRUSQUEDA DE SU MOVIMIENTO RASCO MAS EL ESCOTE DE SU VESTIDO DEJANDO A LA VISTA DEL MAGO UNO DE SUS PECHOS, EL QUEDO ATONTADO POR LO QUE MIRABA , ELLA REACCIONO DESPUES, SOLO ATINO A GRITAR.

**MARINA: **_QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES TU? Y QUE HACES AQUÍ? LLAMARE A LA POLICIA EN ESTE INSTANTE, MALDITO PERVERTIDO, TE LO ADVIERTO PARECERE DEBIL PERO NO LO SOY, ASÍ QUE VETE, VETE DE AQUÍ IMBECIL._

Ella no sabía como hacerle, o coger bien su travieso vestido o coger golpes a aquel hombre que estaba con ella, sin saber de quien se trataba. Pero el actuó antes que ella así que el la sujetó fuertemente de las manos y subió la mirada para ya no seguir viendo el esplendor de aquel pecho. Ella forcejaba tanto con el que le era imposible escucharlo así que el tuvo que gritarle al mismo tono que ella, cosa que el nunca hacia.

**GURUCLEF:**_ MARINA ES ACASO QUE YA NO ME RECONOCES, VAMOS MARINA YA HAN PASADO 10 AÑOS Y TE HAS OLVIDADO DE MI, YO SOY, YO SOY_. Era imposible de que ella deje que terminara la frase.

**MARINA: **_CLARO TE CONOZCO. ENTONCES COMO ME EXPLICAS EL QUE SORPRENDA AL VERTE, NO SE SUPONE QUE NOS CONOCEMOS DESDE HACE TIEMPO, Y RARO AUN QUE YO NO TE LOGRE RECONOCER, SABES ESTOY HARTA, BASTA!!!!!! ME LASTIMAS, ME LASTIMAS, _ella se dejó vencer por las fuerzas del mago y de repente brotaron algunas lagrimas en ella, en realidad Guruclef había sido un tanto brusco con ella que ni el mismo se dio cuenta, pero al percatarse de que Marina empezaba a llorar la soltó de inmediato y preocupándose por ella le pregunto algo que era obvio.

**GURUCLEF: **_DISCULPAME MARINA, TE LASTIME?? EN SERIO LO LAMENTO NO QUERIA HACERLO, PERDONAME, _Aquella voz calmada era muy familiar para ella, ella no podía dejarse llevar por recuerdos y menos en ese instante.

**MARINA: **_POR FAVOR VETE, DEJAME SOLA, EN SERIO NO HARE NADA CONTRA TI SI TU NO ME LASTIMAS, POR FAVOR,_ Pero después ella se percató que el lugar que estaban los dos no era su departamento, ella vió que se encontraban e un lugar un tanto alejado de la ciudad _DIME DONDE ESTAMOS? PORQUE ME TRAJISTE A ESTE LUGAR? _Dándole la espalada al mago, especialmente para sujetar ese vestido, pero sollozando rogaba el poder escapar de ese lugar, empezó a secarse las lágrimas. El por su parte se sentía mal por como ella estaba así que como los gritos cesaron, el optó por hablar calmadamente con ella.

**GURUCLEF: **_MARINA!!! . _Ella empezó a estremecerse al escuchar esa voz, que dudaba que se tratara de aquella persona que, aquel mago que decidió olvidar al no poder expresarle sus sentimientos años atrás, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de lo que estaba sucediendo, fuera solo un mal sueño. _SE QUE AL IGUAL QUE YO DESEAS EXPLICACIONES DE LO QUE PASO, EXPLICACIONES QUE EN SERIO DESEARIA DARTELAS PERO NO PUEDO, NOSE COMO ES QUE TU Y YO TERMINAMOS EN ESTELUGAR PERO TE PROMETO QUE TE SACARE DE AQUÍ, BUSCARE LA MANERA DE QUE VOLVAMOS AL CASTILLO. _Ella aún seguía dándole la espalda, pero al escuchar la palabra "CASTILLO" ya no tenía duda de que se trataba de el, en ese momento deseaba que le tragara la tierra, la forma que como le habló, las cosas que le dijo y peor lo que sucedió con el vestido. Ella estaba sumamente avergonzaba, pero aún así decidió darle la cara, para poder comprobar si exactamente se trataba de el, que tan cambiado el podía estar?, y sobre todo el volver estar cerca de el.

**MARINA: **_TU, REALMENTE ERES TU? GURUUUUUCLEF??? ._Fijando sus ojos azules en el mago, ella lo veía de los pies a la cabeza, si que había cambiado, estaba mas fuerte, mas varonil, y lo comprobó cuando el tomó de sus manos.

**GURUCLEF: **_MARINA, HASTA QUE POR FIN ME RECONOCES, VAYA ES CASO QUE ESTOY DEMASIADO HORRIBLE QUE REACCIONASTE DE ESA MANERA?, _Eso era imposible, porque Marina mas lo veía mas se quedaba hipnotizada con el.

**MARINA: **_YO CREI QUE TU ERAS, NOSE _

**GURUCLEF: **_TAL VEZ UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO E IMBECIL._

**MARINA: **_YO EN RELIDAD NO QUISE DECIR ESO, PERDONAME. YO, YO NO SABIA QUE ERAS TU, ME ASUSTE MUCHO, NO TIENES IDEA, _De repente sin pensarlo ella corrió a sus brazos para darle un fuerte y eterno abrazo que dejo sin habla a Guruclef al principio, pero después el también le correspondió a aquella muestra de cariño de amigos, Marina deseaba en ese momento expresar lo que realmente sentía por el mago pero le ganó algo que le era imposible ignorar, su herida de la pierna, estaba sangrando demasiado, parece que con los bruscos movimientos que Marina había hecho, así que otra vez cayó desmayada, cayendo en los brazos de él nuevamente.

**GURUCLEF: **_MARINA NO OTRA VEZ, _EL LA RECOSTO CERCA AL FUEGO PARA ABRIGARLA, PERO ESTA VEZ NOTO QUE LA HERIDA DE MARINA HABIA EMPEORADO, RASGO ALGO DE TELA DE SU CAPA, PARA PODER CONTROLAR LA HEMORRAGIA Y EVITAR ALGUNA INFECCION., MIENTRAS SEGUIA LIMPIANDO LA HERIDA, NO PUDO DEJAR DE VER AQUEL PECHO QUE AUN SEGUIA DESCUBIERTO, EL NUNCA HABIA VISTO TAL COSA, OBVIO QUE SABIA DE LO QUE ERA, PERO JAMAS LO HABIA VISTO UNO EN VIVO Y EN DIRECTO, AL PARECER MARINA SE ENCONTRABA INCONSCIENTE PERO PARECIA QUE SU CUERPO DICTABA LO CONTRARIO, PORQUE AQUEL PECHO SE VOLVIO VOLUPTUOSO ANTE LA MIRADA DEL MAGO, EL SE SENTIA SUMAMENTE AVERGONZADO ASÍ QUE DECIDIO TAPARLO CON SU CAPA, AUNQUE ESA IMAGEN JAMAS SE BORRARIA DE SU MENTE. Luego él decidiría velar su sueño, se mataba pensando y pensando¿Cuál había sido la verdadera razón de que ambos este ahí?, Pronto amaneció, Guruclef pudo velar el sueño de toda una noche de Marina pero al final las fuerzas le ganaron así que se quedó dormido a su lado, exactamente el estaba a su espalda. Realmente el no se había percatado de eso, el solo cayo rendido sin saber donde estaba. Marina empezó a despertar lentamente, pero esta vez ella rogaba que todo lo sucedido sea una pesadilla, algo que no jamás debe suceder, pero mientras ella mas se despertaba ella se decepcionada al seguir viendo el mismo lugar que ella no quería ver.

**MARINA: **(Susurrando) _NO POR FAVOR, QUE NO ESTE EN AQUEL LUGAR, _sus palabras podían decir eso pero sus deseos mandaban todo lo contrario, además se sorprendió demasiado al ver a su Mago detrás de ella, lentamente ella se volteó para verlo más de cerca. _DUERMES TAN TRANQUILAMENTE, _luego ella se dio cuenta que ya no sentía aquel dolor en su pierna, Guruclef la había curado, ella se sentía realmente agradecida con el y mas aun el hecho de lo que ella sentía por él, cada vez ella seguía enamorándose mas de el _PARECE QUE TENDRE QUE DEJARTE DORMIR UN TANTO, YA QUE ME AYUDASTE, DE SEGURO ESTAS CANSADO DE VELAR POR MI, GURUCELF PORQUE ERES ASÍ CONMIGO, PORQUE HACES QUE YO…………., _pero al parecer ella no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo porque el comenzaba a despertarse y ella cayó de inmediato.

**GURUCLEF: **_MARINA YA ESTAS DESPIERTA?, _ambos estaban mirándose el uno al otro, _COMO DORMISTE, _Ella quería decirle que como los Ángeles y mas aun si el estaba con ella. _ESPERO QUE HAYAS AMANECIDO MEJOR _

**MARINA: **_AL PARECER SI ERA VERDAD, ESTAMOS AQUÍ, BUENOS DÍAS GURUCLEF_

**GURUCLEF: **_BUENOS DÍAS MARINA, _la poca luz que estaba en aquel lugar hizo que el pueda verla y ahora ambos estaban muy cerca, su guerrera había cambiado mucho, de por si Marina era hermosa, ahora lo estaba mas, mas bella, mas mujer. El silencio de ambos fue interrumpido por los nervios de ambos, el se paro al instante, pero gentilmente hizo que ella hiciera lo mismo, suavemente porque ella seguía aún delicada por la herida.

**MARINA: **_GRACIAS GURUCLEF PARECE QUE TU ESTARAS AHÍ CUANDO TE NECESITE, PARECES MAS UN ANGEL PARA MI._

**GURUCLEF: **_UN ANGEL?? NO SON ACASO ESOS SERES MISTICOS DE LOS QUE EN TU MUNDO CREEN_

**MARINA: **_SI, UN ANGEL, AL PARECER HAS CAMBIADO MUCHO, NO LOGRE RECONOCERTE AL PRINCIPIO, PERO DESPUES RECONOCI TU VOZ._

**GURUCLEF: **_AL IGUAL QUE MUCHOS, ELLOS TAMBIÉN NO SE HABIA PERCATADO DE MI CAMBIO_

**MARINA: **_DIME Y A QUE SE DEBIO ESTE CAMBIO?? PORQUE PARA MI YO TE SIGO VIENDO COMO ESE NIÑO QUE SIEMPRE NOS DECIA QUE HACER Y NOS AYUDABA AUNQUE EN SI ERA EL SER MAS SABIO QUE HE CONOCIDO EN MI VIDA._

**GURUCLEF: **_NIÑO?? TU CREES QUE ME VEIA COMO UN NIÑO???_

**MARINA: **_SI UN NIÑO MUY LINDO, _ella había dicho¿lindo, tenía que cambiar de tema en seguida, _DIGO ESO ERA EL ASPECTO QUE TENIAS PARA MI PERO OLVIDALO, AVECES NOSE NI LO QUE DIGO, _esto último que dijo lo hizo volteando su rostro para que el no la escuchara, pero en seguida el comenzó a reírse, cosa que sorprendió totalmente a ella, ella jamás lo había visto reír y menos a carcajadas.

**GURUCLEF: **_JAJAJAJA, TIENES TODAS LA RAZÓN MARINA_

**MARINA: **_EN SERIO???_

**GURUCLEF: **_SI TODOS YA ME LO HABIAN DICHO, PERO ESA ERA LA FORMA QUE SIEMPRE TUVE DESDE QUE ME CONVERTI EN HECHICERO DE CEFIRO_

**MARINA: **_JAMAS OLVIDARE LA MANERA COMO NOS CONOCIMOS, PENSE QUE ERAS UN DEMENTE AL ESCUCHAR HABLARTE ASÍ. _

**GURUCLEF: **_NO TE PREOCUPES, ADEMAS SI YO TENGO QUE HABLAR SOBRE NIÑOS, DIRIA QUE TU TAMBIÉN CAMBIASTE DEMASIADO, AL PARECER YA NO ERES ESA NIÑA DE AQUEL MUNDO MISTICO QUE SE CONVIRTIO EN GUERRERA Y SALVO EL MUNDO DE CEFIRO._

**MARINA: **_ES CIERTO GURUCLEF, YA NO SOY ESA NIÑA, _eso lo dijo con una voz llena de nostalgia, porque fue como una niña que ella se había decepcionado del amor. El notó su cambio de humor.

**GURUCLEF: **_SUCEDE ALGO MARINA, DIJE ALGO MALO, NO QUISE INCOMODARTE._

**MARINA: **_NO, NO TE PREOCUPES, ESTOY BIEN, NO PASA NADA, _y como medida para cambiar de tema dijo: _SABES DE REPENTE SE ME VINO UN HAMBRE TERRIBLE, NO SE TU PERO YO TENGO MUCHA HAMBRE._

**GURUCLEF: **_ESTA BIEN, IGUAL YO, ASÍ QUE SIENTATE AQUÍ Y NO TE MUEVAS, _palabras que Marina detestaba escuchar, ella que siempre era tan activa, _IRE A BUSCAR ALGO PARA DESAYUNAR, NO QUIERO QUE HAGAS NINGUN TIPO DE ESFUERZO QUE PUEDA COMPLICAR TU HERIDA!!! _Marina hizo un gesto de niña recién reprendida, pero no tuvo opción más que obedecerle.

**GURUCLEF: **_BUENO, TE PROMETO QUE NO DEMORARE, Y VOLVERE CON ALGO DELICIOSO, _palabras hermosas para Marina. Mientras pasaba el tiempo ella trataba de saber como estaba su aspecto en ese momento¿le habrá dado una buena impresión? Así que logró arreglarse el peinado, no tuvo otra opción que dejar soltar su cabello. Trataba de arreglárselo, después paso a lo de su vestido, vestido preciso para aquella ocasión, pensaba que habrá pensado Guruclef al ver su pecho, cada vez se sentía mas avergonzada, pero felizmente ella consiguió arreglar eso en su vestido, ella era experta en eso, no por nada era modelo y sabia perfectamente como salir de apuros en situaciones como esas.

Luego de un rato Guruclef había cumplido con lo prometido, no demoró, trayendo exquisitas frutas, agua y algo de leña para la fogata, cuando el llegó, y subió su mirada hacia ella, casi se le caen las cosas al ver lo que estaba viendo, era Marina pero esta vez ella estaba con cabello suelto, ella se veía hermosa con todo su cabello suelto, un tanto rebelde, aun se veía algunas ondas en ello, PERO TAMBIÉN EL SE PERCATO DE OTRO DETALLE, AQUEL ESCOTE INQUIETO DE SU VESTIDO, ELLA LO HABIA ARREGLADO PERFECTAMENTE.

**MARINA: **_ESPERO NO HABERTE ASUSTADO GURUCLEF, ES QUE DECIDI QUE COMO YA ESTABA MUY DESPEINADA MEJOR ERA SOLTARMELO PARA PODER ARREGLARMELO MEJOR NO CREES?, _El se quedó sin palabras por lo que aun miraba, pero saliendo de su asombro, respondió.

**GURUCLEF: **_NO, NO, NO, COMO CREES, AL CONTRARIO, MARINA TE VES MUY HERMOSA, MUCHO MAS HERMOSA, LAMENTO QUE SI ESTAMOS AQUÍ TU NO TENGAS ACCESORIOS PARA QUE TE ARREGLES COMO DESEAS, PERO EN SERIO TE VEZ PRECIOSA. _Ella se sonrojó toda.

**MARINA: **_GRACIAS, VAYA CREO QUE LO TRAERE SUELTO MAS SEGUIDO EN SERIO, "__**CISCO"**__ SIEMPRE ME DICE QUE LO MANTENGA SUELTO PERO ME ACOSTUMBRE DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO A RECOGERMELO._

**GURUCLEF: **¿QUIÉN ERA CISCO? ACASO UN AMIGO O ALGO MAS, PORQUE DE REPENTE EL SE HACIA ESAS PREGUNTAS¿QUE SUCEDIA CON EL? NI EL SABIA QUE LE SUCEDIA, _VAYA ESE TAL CISCO TIENE MUCHA RAZÓN, TU NOVIO DESEA A LO MEJOR VERTE SIEMPRE ASÍ., _lo último lo dijo un rabia como entre dientes.

**MARINA: **_NOVIO? A QUE TE REFIERES?? CISCO MI NOVIO???, CLARO QUE NO!!!!, CISCO ES UN BUEN AMIGO MIO, DEL MUNDO MISTICO, ES COMO UN BUEN HERMANO PARA MI, _trataba de dar todas las explicaciones pertinentes para aclarar que ella no tenia un relación amorosa con Cisco.

**GURUCLEF: **Un tanto aliviado por lo que había escuchado _PERDONAME NO QUISE MALINTERPRETAR PERO ….OLVIDALO, MAS BIEN MARINA YA PODEMOS EMPEZAR A DESAYUNAR, YA QUE ESTAS CON HAMBRE, ADEMAS ES NECESARIO QUE TE ALIMENTES Y DESCANSES SOBRETODO POR ESA HERIDA, CREO QUE POR EL MOMENTO NOS SERA IMPOSIBLE QUE AMBOS SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ PARA REGRESAR AL CASTILLO, _de repente ella vió la herida en su brazo y no dudó en acercarse a el para ver el estado de esta.

**MARINA: **_QUE SUCEDIÓ CON TU BRAZO, AL PARECER MI PIERNA NO ES LO UNICO QUE TENEMOS QUE CUIDAR._

**GURUCLEF: **_¿A QUE TE REFIERES? ESTOY BIEN, ESTO MEJORARA, EN SERIO_

**MARINA: **_SI EN SERIO?, A VER MUESTRAMELA _

**GURUCLEF: **_COMO DICES QUIERES QUE TE MUESTRE LA HERIDA, TONTERIAS MARINA, YA TE DIJE, ESTO SANARA POR SI SOLO, SOLO ES CUESTION DEJARLA AHÍ, NO TE PREOCUPES_

**MARINA: **_SI?? ES DECIR ESA HERIDA NO NECESITA NADA_

**GURUCLEF: **_ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, _el lo decía de la boca para fuera pero en realidad a veces le dolía especialmente cuando tenia que cargar algoPero a Marina era difícil de engañar así que hizo como si ya no le interesara y le pidió a Guruclef que le pase una fruta, esta fruta de por si era muy pesada, y para colmo el no tenía mas remedio que pasarle con el brazo que tenía la herida. Ella se dio cuenta al instante sobre la incomodad y lo difícil que era para el hacer ese tipo de cosas, así que de insufacto cogió el agua que el había traído y se acerco rápido hacía él. Ella le descubrió el brazo y vió esa herida, vaya si que estaba mal, necesitaba urgente de alguna curación para que no se infectara., ella se acercaba mas a el que para el era imposible no sentir su olor, su aroma que lo había sorprendido al principio. Marina como toda una "Mamá" empezó a reclamarle, rasgó un tanto de tela de la capa del mago para hacer una compresa para aliviar la hemorragia.

**MARINA: **_CLARO ESTAS PERFECTAMENTE GRURUCLEF, NUNCA CREI QUE FUERAS UN MENTIROSO, ES DECIR ES BUENO CURANDO HERIDAS AJENAS PERO UN DESASTRE EN CUANTO RESPECTA A TI. NI BIEN TERMINE DE CURAR ESTO, "ES NECESARIO QUE TE ALIMENTES Y DESCANSES SOBRETODO POR ESA HERIDA", _vaya que si sonó como él. A Marina era difícil negarle cualquier cosa y menos cuando estaba de mandona.

**GURUCLEF: **_JAJAJAJAJA SONASTES COMO YO, EN SERIO MARINA GRACIAS, PERO NO CREI QUE ESO FUERA PARA TANTO, ASÍ QUE NO LE DI IMPORTANCIA._

**MARINA: **_COMO QUE NO LE DISTE IMPORTANCIA, GURUCLEF, POR FAVOR NO DIGAS ESO, NO SE QUE HARIA SI TU……………, _el esperaba escucharla terminar pero; _TE ENFERMARAS, ADEMAS YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY IGUAL QUE TU JAMAS SALDRIAMOS DE ESTE LUGAR NO CREES?_

**GURUCLEF: **Algo decepcionado, _CLARO QUE NO MARINA NO TE PREOCUPES, ESTARE BIEN TE LO ASEGURO, QUE EN MENOS DE LO QUE TE IMAGINAS YA NO ESTAREMOS AQUÍ. _Vaya tonta si que había arruinado el momento, Marina a veces no pensaba en lo que decía así fueran desatinos

**MARINA:**_ NO QUISE DECIR ESO, GURUCLEF YOOOOO,YOOOOOO_

**GURUCLEF: **_SERÁ MEJOR QUE CADA UNO SE CUIDE, _el se fue alejando de ella pero a ella no le gustaba que la dejen con la palabra en la boca así que tomó la mano de Guruclef y plantándole una mirada desafiante le dijo:

**MARINA: **_JAMAS ME SENTIRE MAS PROTEGIDA QUE CONTIGO, SABES??? ES POR ESO QUE NO QUE PASARIA SI A TI TE SUCEDE ALGO, JAMAS ME LO PERDONARIA, ESPECIALMENTE POR TODO LO QUE TU HAS HECHO POR MI. GURUCLEF YOOOOOOO TE QUIERO Y JAMAS PERMITIRIA QUE TE SUCEDA ALGO MALO, HARE TODO AL A MI ALCANCE PARA VERTE BIEN TE LO ASEGURO._ Con esas palabras el solo se retiro, parecía que no le había tomado importancia a lo que ella le dijo, pero……

**GURUCLEF: **(PENSANDO) _QUE ME SUCEDE CONTIGO MARINA!!!!!!!!, PORQUE FUE QUE ME DIJISTES ESO, ME QUIERES, QUE ERES CAPAZ DE TODO POR MI BIENESTAR, EN SERIO SI QUE HAS MADURADO MI NIÑA GUERRERA, PERO QUE ME SUCEDE MARINA, YO TAMBIÉN SIENTO LO MISMO, YOOOO TE QUIERO._

**MARINA: **(PENSANDO) _QUE BIEN, AHORA SE FUE, VAMOS MARINA QUE OTRA COSA VAS A HACER PARA ESPANTARLO???SOY UNA REAL ESTUPIDA, LE DIJE QUE LO QUERIA, PERO ES VERDAD LO QUIERO, LO AMO, GURUCLEF MIS SENTIMIENTOS NO HAN CAMBIADO, Y CREO QUE TE AMO CADA VEZ MAS, PERO AL PASO QUE VOY TERMINARE ASUSTANDOTE¿POR QUÉ ESTO NO ME PASO CON LOS OTROS HOMBRES CON LOS QUE HABIA SALIDO?,_de repente recordó algo que Cisco le había dicho en una ocasión.

**MARINA: **_NO PUEDE SER OTRA CARTA, Y OTRO RAMO DE FLORES, ES ACASO QUE NO SE CANSAN, YA ESTOY HARTA, ELLOS NO SON CAPACES DE DECIR NI MEDIA PALABRA CUANDO ESTOY CON ELLOS._

**CISCO:**_ME PREGUNTO COMO ES QUE ESTARAS CUANDO ESTES CON EL HOMBRE DE TU VIDA, APUESTO QUE TAMBIÉN ACTUARAS COMO ESOS POBRES TONTOS, JAJAJAJA_

**MARINA: **_PERDON ESCUCHE MAL? O ACABAS DE LLAMARME TONTA?_

**CISCO: **_SI, TONTA._

**MARINA: **_QUE GRACIOSITO ESTAS, CREO QUE JAMAS TE VOLVERE A DECIR NADA._

**CIASCO: **_HERMOSA, DEBES SABER ALGO, ELLOS ESTÁN ASÍ PORQUE REALMENTE TU LOS VUELVES LOCO, ADEMAS CREO QUE SI LLEGAS ESTAR CON AQUEL APUESTO GALAN DE UN FUTURO NO MUY LEJANO Y OJALA SEA PRONTO , _ella empezó a sonreír, _ ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE USARAS CADA UNO DE TUS TANTOS ENCANTOS, VAMOS MARINA ERES MUY HERMOSA QUE ERES CAPAZ DE HIPNOTIZAR A CUALQUIERA CON TU BELLEZA, NO LO DUDES MUCHO, PODRIA SER QUE EL GALAN SE NOS VAYA DE LAS MANOS, _el se estaba retirando de la habitación no sin antes susurrarle algo al oído.

**CISCO:**_VAMOS MARINA, SEDUCE AL GALAN, TIENES TODAS LAS ARMAS EN TU PODER, SUBYUGALO CON TUS ENCANTOS._

Marina no dejaba de pensar en el consejo que su amigo le dio, y decidió ponerlo en práctica pero no sabía cuando ni como, la noche apareció de repente, anunciaba una gran tormenta.

**MARINA: **_VAYA SI QUE NOS SIGUE EL MAL TIEMPO, FELIZMENTE TRAJISTE SUFICIENTE LEÑA PARA MANTENER LA FOGATA, _Ella hablaba y hablaba pero el estaba muy serio, a ella no le gustaba eso, peor aun si quería seducirlo. _GURUCLEF DESEAS COMER ACABO DE CORTAR FRUTA VAMOS COMER._

**GURUCLEF: **_GRACIAS MARINA, _felizmente habló ya su silenció la estaba matando, pero, _PERO SABES NO TENGO APETITO ESTARE UN RATO AFUERA, MAS BIEN LA QUE DEBERIA COMER ERES TU SI QUIERES VOLVER A TU MUNDO COMO LO DIJISTE NO???. _¿Porque dijo esas cosas tan duras?, porque a pesar de la aclaración que Marina le había hecho, el estaba teniendo esa actitud con ella.

**MARINA: **Algo triste al oír esas duras palabras. _BUENO COMO QUIERAS, SOLO NO TARDES POR FAVOR, PRONTO COMENZARA OTRA TORMENTA Y NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLA._

**GURUCLEF: **_NO TE PREOCUPES VOLVERE, TE JURO QUE NO SERÁ NECESARIO QUE TE PREOCUPES POR MI HERIDA, ADIOS, _Esto lo dijo de mala gana. Salió y Marina se sentó cerca de la fogata, unas cuantas lágrimas estaban cayendo de sus hermosos ojos azules, acurrucándose cerca del fuego y quedándose profundamente dormida, Guruclef estaba caminando por aquel extenso bosque, quería meditar bien de lo estaba sintiendo, se preguntaba si ¿podía existir la remota razón de que él se pueda sentir atraído por ella? _ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDOME, JAMAS ME HABIA SENTIDO ASÍ_,_ MARINA ERES TAN DIFERENTE DE OTRAS PERSONAS QUE HE CONOCIDO, ERES IMPETUOSA, TAN IMPULSIVA COMO DESAFIANTE, ERES TAN BRAVA COMO UNA MAREA, ERES REBELDE PERO A LA VEZ TIERNA, ES ESA TERNURA QUE ME HACE…… NOSE COMO EXPLICARLO, GURUCLEF QUE SUCEDE, QUE ES ESTO???, _ mientras seguía cavilando entre sus pensamientos, el no se había percatado que la última venda que Marina le había puesto desde temprano, se le había caído desde la mitad de su recorrido, lo peor es que ya estaba muy alejado de la cueva, a pesar de que le prometió a Marina que no se tardaría demasiado, cuando estaba a punto de regresar se sintió un tanto mareado, no sabía que le sucedía en ese instante, pero a pesar de eso se dirigió hacia la cueva, no podía dejar a Marina sola, pese a todas la recriminaciones acerca de sus sentimientos, el no permitiría que le suceda algo por su culpa, poco a poco sus fuerzas disminuían pero al fin pudo llegar hacia la cueva, si que estaba realmente mal, la herida se había lastimado mas, eso le originó una calentura, cuando estaba a punto de entrar, sintió que se desaparecía el suelo en ese momento, cayendo inconsciente.

Marina se despertó poco después, no podía creer que como es que se había quedado dormida repentinamente, y lo peor quedarse dormida y no darse cuenta que Guruclef no volvía, eso la preocupó mas, no saber donde se encontraba él en la terrible tormenta, así que decidió olvidar todas las indicaciones que le dio el Mago de no salir de la cueva para que siga con su recuperación, en búsqueda de Guruclef, presentía que algo malo ocurría con el, envolviéndose en la capa de este, salió de inmediato a su búsqueda, llevándose una gran sorpresa al encontrarlo totalmente desmayado afuera de la cueva, rápidamente tomó fuerzas de donde sea, y cargó a Guruclef en su hombro despacio hacia dentro ya que ahí estaba mas calido y poder empezar pronto con la ardua labor de salvarlo, Marina no pudo evitar el asustarse al principio, viéndolo totalmente débil, ella jamás lo había visto así, el siempre era el fuerte, el que la protegía, ahora tocaba su turno de corresponderle. Tomó de inmediato muchas compresas húmedas poniéndolas de inmediato sobre la frente del inconsciente Mago.

**MARINA: **(Muy asustada) _GURUCLEF ESTOY AQUÍ, NO TE PREOCUPES, YO TE AYUDARE, AHORA SERE YO LA QUE VELE TU SUEÑO, SOLO TU TE RUEGO NO ME DEJES, NO ME DEJES, NO QUIERO PERDERTE DE NUEVO_, seguía pasándole las compresas por la frente y limpiando sus heridas, para cuando terminó acerco su rostro hacia la de él, ella estaba demasiado cerca de el que no pudo evitar sentir su aliento, sentía por ratos que la fiebre cesaba así que empezó a acariciar su rostro y sus cabellos. El empezaba poco a poco a reaccionar, al parecer, por causa de la fiebre, empezaba a delirar.

**GURUCLEF: **(Delirando por la fiebre)_MARINA, PERDONAME NO QUERIA FALLARTE, LAMANTO HABERME TARDADO, VINE LO MAS ANTES QUE PUDE, NO QUERIA PENSAR QUE TE PODIA PASAR ALGO, PERDONAME POR FAVOR MARINA!!!!!!!!!_

**MARINA: Ella lo miraba tan tiernamente, desesperaba ella sollozaba. **_**GURUCLEF NO PERMITIRE QUE ME DEJES!!!!!! AHORA NO!!!!!!!!!, MI AMADO GURUCLEF HE ESPERADO TANTO TIEMPO EL ESTAR CERCA DE TI, QUE ME CONDENE A UNA VIDA SIN AMOR, UNA VIDA PURAMENTE VANAL, PERO EL ESTAR NUEVAMENTE CONTIGO ME HACE CAMBIAR DE ESTADO, ERES EL UNICO QUE PUEDE VOLVER ASÍ, **_**ahora las caricias no bastaban para ella, ella ya no podía resistir el estar tan cerca de el, su rostro se acercó mas a la de el, ella ya no resistió mas **_**GURUCLEF SI ANTES NO TE LO PUDE DECIR POR MI FALTA DE VALENTIA, AHORA LO HARE ASÍ SEA QUE TU NO ME RESPONDAS, GURUCLEF YO, YOOO, YOOOO TE AMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, **_**AL TERMINAR CON AQUELLA HERMOSA FRASE, LE PLANTÓ UN BESO TIERNO EN LOS LABIOS DE SU QUERIDO MAGO, VAYA HASTA QUE POR FIN, ELLA PODIA SENTIR SUS CALIDOS LABIOS, MIENTRAS SUS LABIOS BUSCABAN LOS DE EL TIERNAMENTE, SINTIO QUE TAMBIÉN ELLOS ERAN CORREPONDIDOS POR LOS DE EL, GURUCLEF LE HABIA CORRESPONDIDO, TAMBIÉN LA ESTABA BESANDO, ELLA NO PODIA DE ESTAR MAS EMOCIONADA QUE NUNCA PERO A LA VEZ UN POCO DESILUSIONADA YA QUE LA REACCIÓN DE EL SE PUDO HABER DEBIDO POR LA FIEBRE, DESPUES DE QUE SUS BOCAS S SEPRARON TIERNAMENTE, ELLA SE PERCATO MUY BIEN ACERCA DE SU FIEBRE, PRACTICAMENTE YA NO LO TENIA, LA HERIDA EN EL BRAZO DE EL YA ESTABA DEBIDAMENTE CURADA, PRONTO AMANECERIA, ELLA AUN SEGUIA VELANDO SU SUEÑO SIN DEJARDE PENSAR EN LO SUCEDIDO ANTERIORMENTE, AQUEL BESO, LA HABIA IMPACTADO, SE PREGUNTABA SI GURUCLEF LO HUBIERA SENTIDO, QUE PENSARIA SOBRE ESO, PRONTO TODOS ESOS PENSAMIENTOS QUE LA AGOBIABAN EN ESE MOMENTO HICIERON QUE CAYERA TOTALMENTE RENDIDA DEL SUEÑO, ASÍ QUE SIN QUERER SE RECOSTO SUAVEMENTE EN EL PECHO DEL MAGO.**

Al poco rato, el se despertó, estaba un tanto confundido, todo le daba vueltas, no lograba el recordar como es que había llegado a la cueva de regreso, pero eso se esfumo de repente cuando vió a Marina encima de él, sobre su pecho, cerró los ojos rápidamente y en su mente aparecieron unos sollozos, eran los ruegos de Marina que le pedía que no la deje, especialmente recordó algo que el jamás se hubiera esperado _**"GURUCLEF YO, YOOO, YOOOO TE AMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", **_apareciendo en su mente la imagen de aquel inolvidable beso, de inmediato el abrió los ojos y recordó todo, vaya que a pesar del estado de cómo el se encontraba la noche anterior, pudo recordar todo lo que Marina le dijo, Rápidamente y sin que ella se de cuenta, se levanto sin que ella lo notara, la movió despacio, salió de la cueva y pudo darse cuenta que aquella tormenta ya había cesado, pronto se iría hacia un manantial hermoso que el había encontrado antes y de donde el podía sacar agua, acerco su rostro hacia el, viendo su reflejo en el, tomo un poco de agua y lo lanzo hacia rostro, quería hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, pero le era imposible olvidar todo lo vivido la noche anterior, el había recibido su primer beso, al parecer el hecho de que Guruclef sea el Hechicero de Céfiro, era como si el fuera un ser totalmente puro, el había alejado de el todo lo carnal, nunca beso a una mujer, jamás estuvo con una mujer, el a la misma manera de Marina había decidido obviar el amor de su vida y solo dedicarse por el bienestar del mundo de Céfiro. Así que decidió poner un fin a esto.

**GURUCLEF: **_PORQUE TUVISTE QUE HACERLO MARINA!!!!! PORQUE!!!!!!!!!! YA NADA SERÁ COMO ANTES, PORQUE LO HICISTE, YA JAMAS PODRE VERTE, COMO ANTES, PORQUE ES QUE ME COMPLICA LAS COSAS, NO MARINA ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE, YO SOY HECHICERO CON MAS DE 755 AÑOS, Y TU ERES UN PERSONA DEL MUNDO MISTICO, UNA GUERRERA, NO MARINA NO PERMITIRE QUE ESTO OCURRA, AUNQUE TENGA DECEPCIONARTE YO NO PODRE CORRESPONDER A TUS SENTIMIENTOS._

Marina se encontraba durmiendo tan plácidamente, al parecer lo ocurrido anteriormente hizo que a ella se le quitara un _**GRAN**_ peso de encima, los rayos del sol que provenían de afuera, hicieron que se despertara, pronto se dio cuenta de que el no estaba.

**MARINA: **_GURUCLEF??? DONDE ESTAS??? A LO MEJOR YA DESPERTASTE, VAYA QUE ME QUEDE PROFUNDAMENTE DORMIDA, TE PREPARE EL DESAYUNO, QUISIERA SABER COMO AMANECISTE????, _teniendo en su mente la escena de aquel beso. Al terminar de prepararle un gran banquete a su Mago, ella y no podía resistir la ganas de volverlo a besar y sentirlo mas cerca que nunca. Guruclef pronto apareció en la cueva, dejándola totalmente sorprendida. _VAYA ME ASUSTASTE, COMO SIGUES??, _se acerco mas a el, subiendo su mando hacia la frente del mago para poder comprobar que exactamente se encontraba restablecido, pero Guruclef, al sentir la pronta cercanía de Marina optó por alejarse de ella, atinando solo a responder.

**GURUCLEF: **_NO TE PREOCUPES, YA ME SIENTO MEJOR, _su rostro miraba todo el tiempo, el suelo no tenía el suficiente valor de mirarla a la cara. _GRACIAS POR TODO MARINA, PERO FELIZMENTE AMANECI MUCHO MEJOR._

**MARINA: **_NO DEBISTE HABERTE IDO, _ella le reprendía pero en ningún momento de le daba la cara, al parecer sentía miedo por lo que pronto se iba a desatar.

**GURUCLEF: **Subiendo la mirada hacia la de ella, _MARINA SE QUE MI ASPECTO ANTES PARECIA A LA DE UN NIÑO PERO TE ASEGURO QUE DEJE DE SERLO HACE MUCHO TIEMPO, NO NECESITO QUE TE PREOCUPES SIEMPRE POR MI, MARINA NO QUIERO QUE CONFUNDAS LAS COSAS._

**MARINA: **_A QUE TE REFIERES???, _le preguntó intrigada que sucedía en ese instante??

**GURUCLEF: **_ME REFIERO A LO QUE SUCEDIÓ ANOCHE ENTRE NOSOTROS, AQUEL BESO FUE UN TOTAL ERROR, TU CONFUNDISTE LAS COSAS, ESO JAMAS DEBIO PASAR NUNCA DEBISTE HABERME BESADO._

**MARINA: **_ERROR???? PORQUE DICES QUE FUE UN ERROR GURUCLEF??? EXPLICAMELO, _mirándolo desafiadamente, ella buscaba una buena explicación por parte de el.

**GURUCLEF: **_ES ACASO QUE NO ME PUEDAS ENTENDER, NO PUEDE EXISTIR ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA ENTRE UN HECHICERO Y UNA GUERRERA, ESO ES IMPOSIBLE, CREO QUE ESTAS CONFUNDIDA, POR FAVOR MARINA YO NO QUIERO PERDER TU AMISTAD POR ESTE TERRIBLE ERROR, TE RUEGO HACER COMO SI ESTO JAMAS HUBIERA OCURRIDO._

**MARINA: **_¿HACER COMO SI ETO JAMAS HUBIERA OCURRIDO?, _Marina no resistió mas el empezar a llorar, _NO!!! NO GURUCLEF!!!, PARA MI NO FUE UN ERROR!!!!, AL CONTRARIO!!!, FUE UNA SEÑAL DE LIBERACION, LIBERACION DE CASI 10 AÑOS, 10 AÑOS, SABES POR QUE??? TE EXPLICARE Y QUIERO QUE ME PONGAS MUCHA ATENCION PORQUE NO ESTOY EN UN ERROR NI MENOS ESTOY CONFUNDIDA, HACE 10 AÑOS, RECUERDAS?? NOSOTRAS HABIAMOS VENCIDO A DEBONAIR AMBAS YA ESTABAMOS JUSTO POR REGRESAR A NUESTRO MUNDO CUANDO DE REPENTE YO IBA A DECIRTE ALGO DESDE LO MAS PROFUNDO DE MI SER, PERO QUE AL FINAL ME ARREPENTI LO RECUERDAS???_

**GURUCLEF: **_SI LO RECUERDO, TU ME IBAS A DECR ALGO QUE DESPUES NO PUDISTE CONSEGUIR DECIRMELO._

**MARINA:****(GRITANDO) **_TE IBA A DECIR QUE TE AMABA!!!!!!!!!!!!! SI!!!!!!!!!!! ES VERDAD, ESA NIÑA DE 15 AÑOS, AQUELLA NIÑA QUE ANTES DE PISAR ESTE MUNDO, SOLO SOÑABA CON CASARSE CUANDO CRECIERA_, _MI MALDITA COBARDIA PUDO MAS EN ES E INSTANTE Y FUE POR ESO QUE NO PUDE DECIRTELO, TENIA EL TEMOR DE ESCUCHAR LAS PALABRAS QUE JUSTO ME ACABAS DE DECIR, PERO SABES QUE NO ME ARREPIENTO, NO ARREPIENTO DE HABERLO HECHO!!!, ME PUDE LIBERAR DE UN GRAN PESO Y DARME CUENTA QUE TE AMO MAS QUE NUNCA!!!!!!!! Y NO SOLO ESO EL DARME CUENTA QUE TU TAMBIÉN SIENTES ALGO POR MI, PORQUE TU TAMBIÉN CORRESPONDISTE AL BESO._ Marina había puesto en un gran aprieto a Guruclef, ella lo condujo contra la pared, estaba llena de ira al percatarse de que el no podía decir nada.

**GURUCLEF: **_YOOO!! YOOO!! YA TELO DIJE TU CONFUNDISTE, EL HECHO QUE ME HAYAS CONFESADO QUE ME AMAS NO VA HACER QUE CAMBIE DE PARECER, TE DIJE QUE ESTO JAMA PODRA SER._

**MARINA: **_MIENTES!!!!!!!!!!! ERES UN MENTIROSO, UN MALDITO COBARDE!!! QUE NO SE ATREVE A ACEPTAR LO QUE REALMENTE SIENTE, MAS PUEDEN SUS PRINCIPIOS REGIRTE QUE TU CORAZON, SABES DUDO QUE LO TENGAS, _ESO LASTIMO AL MAGO EN LOS PROFUNDO DE SUS SER, _YA NO DIRE NADA MAS, _ACERCANDO SUS LABIOS REPENTINAMENTE HACIA LA BOCA DEL MAGO, BESANDOLA ESTA VEZ DE UNA FORMA MUY BRUSCA, AL PRINCIPIO EL SE APARTABA PERO DESPUES SE DEJO LLEVAR POR AQUEL NECTAR DELICIOSO DE SUS LABIOS, LA BESO, AHORA ELLA COMPROBABA QUE EL LE CORRESPONDIA, LOS BESOS S HACIAN CADA VEZ MAS INTENSOS, AHORA NO SOLO LOS LABIOS SE BUSCABAN SINO QUE AHORA ERA LA LENGUA DE GURUCLEF QUE DESEABA ENTRAR EN LA BOCA DE MARINA, PRONTO SUS MANOS EMPEZABAN A FORCEAR, LAS MANOS DE GURUCLEF SE DIRIGIRON AL ROSTRO DE ELLA, PARA ACRICIARLA, PERO DE REPENTE MARINA TOMO CONCIENCIA DE LO QUE ESTABA REALMENTE ESTABA PASANDO ASÍ QUE SE SEPARO AL INTANTE DE GURUCLEF DICIENDOLE: _LO SABIA!!!!! TU TAMBIÉN SIENTE LO MISMO POR MI!!! PERO ERES TAN COBARDE DE ACEPTARLO, SABES ESO ES MEJOR, TERMINAME DE DECEPCIONAR GRAN HECHICERO DE CEFIRO QUE JAMAS PODRA AMAR A UNA GUERRERA!!! ME DAS LASTIMA, QUE TE ATREVAS A NEGAR LO EVIDENTE, _Marina salió despavorida de aquel lugar, ya no quería seguir viéndolo y menos escucharlo. El salió enseguida tras ella, de la nada el sintió que no quería apartarse de ella.

**GURUCLEF:**_ MARINA!!!! VUELVE!!!! REGRESA!!!!!! NO PUEDES SALIR NO PUEDES!!!, _PERO ELLA NO LO ESCUCHABA, NO PUDO ALCANARLA, ESO PRECOCUPO MAS AL MAGO, _MARINA DONDE ESTAS!!!! VUELVE!!!! NO QUISE DECIRTE ESO!!!! MALDITA SEA!!! PORQUE TUVE QUE SER TAN BRUSCO CON ELLA!!!, _Y DE REPENTE EN SU MENTE APARECIO LA IMAGEN DE ELLOS BESANDOSE, _TIENES RAZÓN YO TE CORRESPONDI, NO LO PUEDO NEGAR, DESDE SIEMPRE ME HICE A LA IDEA DE NO AMAR A NADIE PERO APARECISTE TU!!! Y CAMBIASTE TODO ESO!!! COMO FUE QUE LO HICISTE!!!, SIENTO HABERTE LASTIMADO DESDE ANTES, ME SIENTO LO PEOR DE ESTE MUNDO CREEME, _ESTAS PALABRAS LAS DIJO LLORANDO, POR FIN ERA TOTALMENTE HONESTO CON SUS SENTIMIENTOS.

Mientras tanto Marina había corrido tan rápido para escapar del mago, que no se dio cuenta que había llegado a la cercanía del Manantial donde Guruclef había estado antes, sus fuerzas ya no le respondían, así que cayó exhausta cerca al manantial, Guruclef decidió que la encontraría y trataría de cualquier modo de solucionar aquel terrible error. Para cuando Marina despertó ya era de noche, su rostro se encontraba totalmente empapado por sus lágrimas, se empezó a desvestir y se dirigió totalmente desnuda hacia el manantial, quería darse un profundo baño en aquel lugar, quería ordenar totalmente sus ideas, saber que haría después.

**MARINA: **_AHORA QUE HARE!!! COMO REGRESARE!!! NOSE QUE HACER!!!, _MIENTRAS SE SEGUIA BAÑANDO NO SE HABIA PERCATADO DE QUE ALGUIEN LA ESTABA OBSERVANDO EN ESE PRECISO INSTANTE, ERA GURUCELF, QUE POR FIN LA HABIA ENCONTRADO, PERO PREFIRIO MANTENERSE EN SILENCIO PARA NO ESPANTARLA PERO QUEDO TOTALMENTE HIPNOTIZADO POR LA BELLEZA DESNUDA DE MARINA, CADA VEZ SE HECHIZABA AL VERLA DESNUDA, BELLA Y PURA. LA VERGÜENZA PUDO MAS ASÍ QUE DECIDIO VOLTEARSE PARA NO SEGUIR VIENDOLA Y PODERLA INCOMODAR EN EL CASO DE QUE LLA SE DE CUENTA QUE EL ESTABA AHÍ, PERO DESPUES EL YA NO RESISTIO MAS, OBEDECIENDO SOLO A SUS IMPULSOS SE DIRIGIO HACIA DONDE ESTABA LA GUERRERA SIN IMPORTAR EN LAMSITUACION QUE ELLA ESTABA.

**GURUCLEF: **_MARINA!!! TE ENCONTRE!!!!! NECESITO QUE ME ESCUCHES!!!_

**MARINA: **_¿QUE HACES AQUI? VETE!!!!!NO QUIERO QUE TE ME ACERQUES ALEJATE DE MI GURUCLEF, AHORA SOY YO LA QUE TE PIDE QUE OLVIDES TODO, AHORA SOY YO LA QUE TE DICE QUE ACTUES COMO SI NADA HICIERA OCURRIDO._ A ELLA NO LE INTERESABA EL HECHO DE ESTAR DESNUDA FRENTE A EL, SE SENTIA MAS LIBRE, MAS ALIVIADA, SER TOTALMENETE SINCERA, HONESTA.

**GURUCLEF: **Tomando de las manos a Marina y acercando su rostro a la de ella, _NO LO HARE!!!!NO LO HARE MARINA!!! Y SIMPLEMENTE PORQUE AHORA SOY YO EL QUE NO QUIERE SEGUIR NEGANDO LO QUE REALMENTE SIENTE, JAMSS VOLVERE A SER EL DE ANTES, Y ESO TE LO DEBO A TI, ME MOSTRASTE QUE REALMENTE YO NO ERA DE PIEDRA, YO TAMBIÉN SIENTO MARINA, Y YA NO SERE UN MALDITO COBARDE!!!!! YA NO LO SERE PORQUE AHORA NO DEJARE DE NEGARLO QUE SIENTO, DESDE QUE AMBOS LLEGAMOS A STE LUGAR, EMPECE A SENTIR ALGO POR TI, PERO ME EMPECINE EN HACERME A LA IDEA QUE ESO JAMAS DEBIA SUCEDER, ES POR ESO QUE COMPORTABA UN TANTO RUDO CONTIGO, PERO DESPUES AL ESCUCHARTE DECIR ESO, ME HICISTEENTENDER QUE YO YA NO PODIA RESISTIR A LO QUE SIENTO._

**MARINA: **_¿LO QUE SIENTES Y SE PUEDE SABER QUE ES LO QUE SIENTES?_

**GURUCLEF: **_YO TE AMO MARINA, TE AMO MI NIÑA!!!, _Acercó sus labios tiernamente, terminando de una vez por todas con las dudas, confusiones, que habitaban en alguno de ellos.

_**CONTINUARA……**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Muchas pero muchas gracias por los reviews recibidos por el capitulo anterior y MILES Y MILES de disculpas por haber dejado que pase demasiado tiempo de publicar, les confesare un tanto que quería que este capítulo sea un perfecto lemon, pero no pude ya que preferí profundizar mas en los sentimientos entre Marina y Guruclef, PERO LES PROMETO (PALABRA D BRUJA) QUE EN MENOS DE LOS QUE USTEDES CREAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESTARA SIENDO PUBLICADO, POR FAVOR SIGAN CON LOS REVIEWS EN REALIDAD QUISIERA SABER QUE PIENSAN ACERCA DE CÓMO VANZALA TRAMA, NOSE ALGUNAS OBSERVACIONES EN ALGUN ERROR QUE TENGAN, NO TENGAN MIEDO, ESTOY DISPUESTA A TENDER CUALQUIER PETICION O INQUIETUD QUE TENGAN CON ESTE FIC. BUENO ME DESPIDO NO SIN ANTES INSISTIRLE QUE ME MANDEN SUS REVIEWS Y NO SE PREOCUPEN YA NO DEMORARE EN PUBLICAR,

Dorina


	5. Ya no deseo esperar mas!

Recuerdos Dormidos

**YA NO DESEO ESPERAR MÁS **

En aquel inmenso Castillo de Cephiro, en la habitación de la guerrera de viento, todos estaban ya aliviados porque ella ya habría recobrado el conocimiento. Todos estaban muy confundidos, no habría una razón exacta para poder explicar la presencia de Lucy y Anaís, especialmente la desaparición del Mago Guruclef.

**CALDINA: **_Ay Anaís!! Creímos que no despertarías mi niña!!_

**LATIS: **_Al parecer, aunque no te golpeaste, gastaste mucha energía al llegar aquí._

**RAFAGA: **_Lo importante es que tanto Lucy como tú se encuentran bien y sobretodo regresaron, no saben cuanto se la extrañado a ustedes._

**LUCY: **_Gracias Ráfaga!! Nosotras también!! No saben cuanto deseábamos con todo el corazón el estar aquí con ustedes!! El estar aquí en Cephiro. _

**PARIS: **_Nosotros también deseábamos con todo el corazón el que ustedes estuvieran aquí, con todo el pueblo de cephiro especialmente porque ustedes llegaron en el momento preciso, la celebración de un aniversario más de que cephiro fue salvado y todo se lo debemos a ustedes. _Miró fijamente a Anaís, haciendo que automáticamente esta se ponga rojísima

**ANAIS: **Decidió responderle, para poder evitar más su bochorno**,** _Y dime Paris? ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que las cosas hayan mejorado desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí, no sabes cuanto gusto me da el estar aquí._

**PRESEA: **Al parecer ella estaba alegre como los demás de que las guerreras estuvieran en Cephiro y que ellas estaban bien, pero a la vez ella estaba sumamente preocupada por la desaparición de Guruclef. _Ahora estas mejor pero es recomendable que descanses mi querida Anaís, ambas gastaron muchas fuerza al llegar aquí, se que aún no sabemos la verdadera causa de que las dos estén aquí con nosotros; _esperaba que Anaís despertara, porque así ya se podrían iniciar la búsqueda para hallar a Guruclef, pero ella jamás pensaba en escuchar aquellas palabras de Ascot

**ASCOT: **_Entonces es ahora que empezaremos con las búsquedas._

**PRESEA: **_¿Las Búsquedas? ¿A que te refieres con "Las búsquedas"?, creí que buscarían a Guruclef._

**LATIS: **_Claro que si Presea, pero Ascot dice que como Anaís y Lucy llegaron aquí es posible que también Marina pueda estar también en Cephiro_

A Presea no le había dado mucha gracia el oír que todos estaban seguros de que Marina estaría en Cephiro, en su interior ella sentía una inquietud que por mas que ella quería no la dejaba en paz.

**PRESEA: **_¿En serio Ascot? ¿Pero creí escucharlas que desde hace tiempo que ya no veían a Marina?, quizás es que ella no esté aquí, caso contrario hubiera venido junto con Lucy y Anaís no lo creen?_

**ASCOT: **_Quizás tengas razón Presea, puede ser que ella no esté, pero no perdemos nada intentándolo, algo en mi me dice que ella está en Cephiro._ Ascot hablaba con tal seguridad que calmaba y convencía a los demás, al contrario de Presea, a la que solo le sembraba dudas e inquietudes. Caldina tenía un mal presentimiento, pero lo que ella más temía era que Ascot terminara lastimado, rogaba porque eso nunca pasara.

**RAFAGA: **_Decidimos, que saldríamos mañana bien temprano, así que Damas!! Las dejamos, Que descansen muy bien y una vez más quisiera decirles que me alegra de que estén aquí con nosotros Guerreras._

**LATIS: **_Tiene toda la razón, bueno que descansen y no se preocupen de nada traeremos de vuelta sano y salvo a Guruclef._

**PARIS: **_Claro que si denlo por hecho!! Además cuando regrese tengo que hablar contigo Anaís, tenemos tanto de que hablar, _al escuchar eso la rubia guerrera se volvió a sonrojar; así que esperaba con ansias que llegara ese momento.

**ASCOT:**_ Esta muy todos hablaremos, jajajaja bueno yo también me despido, y por favor Caldina no atosigues a las Guerreras con tus pláticas; ellas aun tienen que descansar. _

**CALDINA:**_ Que gracioso que eres mi Querido Ascot. Más bien anda acuéstate temprano ya que mañana tendrán una ardua labor. Descansa hermanito!!. _Al principio Lucy y Anaís habían quedado muy sorprendidas al oírla decirle: _"Hermanito", _pero después ella lo entendieron, Caldina quería mucho a Ascot que lo trataba y cuidaba como si realmente el fuera un hermano menor.

Ya solas las mujeres, se sintieron mas aliviadas ya que al fin podrían hablar con mas confianza, Caldina quería saber absolutamente todo acerca de ella, es decir como habrían sido sus vidas después de que volvieron de Cephiro. Lucy empezó relatando acerca de cómo ella junto como sus hermanos estaban administrando su Dojo, lo habían convertido en una academia donde su hermano mayor era el principal Maestro, luego llegó el turno de Anaís, ella decía que se había recibido de abogada y que muy pronto trabajaría en una de unas prestigiosas firmas, Caldina y Presea al principio no entendían muy acerca de la profesión de Anaís, pero ella luego les explicaría muy bien, sintiéndose muy orgullosas de la Guerrera de viento; pero después llegaría el momento en que Caldina haría una inevitable pregunta:

**CALDINA: **_Me siento muy orgullosas de ambas, pero hay algo que desearía saber y esperaba que estemos solas ya saben sin la presencia de los hombres, Lucy, Anaís ¿Qué saben acerca de Marina? ¿Qué ha sido de su vida durante estos 10 años? _Realmente Caldina estaba muy intrigada de saber de Marina pero no por ella sino porque quería saber si su_ "hermanito" _podría llegar a tener una oportunidad con ella.

**LUCY: **_Marina!! Marina!! solo déjenme decirles que nuestra amiga es una de las mejores modelos de nuestro País, su hermosura es exhibida en las pasarelas de nuestro mundo._

**CALDINA:**___Vaya que alegría me da!! Marina es muy hermosa _pero después llegó la pregunta de rigor _supongo que tendrá demasiados pretendientes, _este comentario sorprendió a todas en la habitación, _¿Ella tuvo muchos novios verdad?_ Esa pregunta si que incomodó a las guerreras; pero esta vez era Anaís era la que iba a responderle, claro que con su forma educada tan peculiar de hablar.

**ANAIS: **_Marina es muy hermosa, ella siempre está muy ocupada en un sin fin de compromisos, que inclusive ella ha tenido que viajar a otros países de nuestro mundo ganando fama y simpatía de muchos, es obvio que tiene muchos admiradores. _Al terminar de explicar eso a Caldina rogaba para que ella no insistiera mas por saber acerca de la vida sentimental de la guerrera de agua, ya que ellas sabían que Marina había tendido muchos novios era obvio que respetaba la intimidad de su amiga. Presea aunque estaba muy callada, escuchaba atentamente lo que se decía de Marina.

**LUCY: **_Ascot está completamente seguro de encontrarla, yo también deseo que ella estuviese en Cephiro __seria estupendo volver a estar juntas nuevamente en este maravilloso mundo después de tanto tiempo._

**ANAIS: **_Yo también opino lo mismo que tu Lucy, se que ambas no hemos sabido de Marina desde hace un buen tiempo, pero es comprensible, _esto último lo dijo con una muy nostálgica, _pero sabes!!_ _Yo deseo que Marina estuviera junto con Guruclef en este momento,_ al oír esto Presea levantó su mirada hacia la guerrera de viento obviamente no le había gustado para nada lo que Anaís estaba diciendo en ese instante, _Creo que sería mejor que ambos estuvieran juntos ya que ellos se tendrían uno al otro para poder salir con bien de esta situación tan adversa._ Presea ya no resistía más el seguir escuchando a Anaís.

**PRESEA: **_¡¡NO VUELVAS A REPETIR ESO JAMÁS ANAÍS!!_

Todas especialmente Anaís se quedaron estupefactas con la reacción de Presea; esta vez Caldina era la que estaba muy atenta con las palabras de Presea, algo en ella le decía que si esta discusión seguía una que otras verdades saldrían a la luz.

**ANAIS:**_¿Es caso que dije algo malo Presea? Dímelo, yo solo dije que me gustaría que Marina no se encuentre sola en estos momentos y que mejor que este con Guruclef quien la podrá ayudar, a lo mejor entre los dos buscarían la mejor manera de regresar al castillo_

**PRESEA:**_¡¡YA TE LO DIJE ANAÍS!! ¡¡NO VUELVAS REPETIR ESO!! _

**C****ALDINA: **En su intento para mejorar las cosas dijo: _Lo que Presea está tratando de decir Anaís es que serían muchas emociones juntas para todos, Presea está muy asustada, ella piensa que podría pasar algo malo a Guruclef y por eso le teme a cualquier cosa que le suceda a el. _Vaya si que no sabía que otro pretexto decir pero al fin las Guerreras cambiaron esa cara de espanto que les había dejado la reacción de caldina y mirando fijamente a Presea, _Verdad Presea, verdad que no quisiste exaltarte por ese comentario querida!! Es que realmente le teme cualquier cosa que le suceda a Guruclef no es verdad?_ La miraba tan fijamente como para que ella solo atinara a decir a lo que Caldina le decía.

**PRESEA****: **Mirando a Caldina, _Es verdad, lo siento Anaís no quise exaltarme es que debido a estos hechos estoy muy tensionada, ehh!! será mejor que vaya a mi habitación a descansar, descansen guerreras hasta mañana. _Salió tan rápido como pudo pero Caldina iba tras ella.

**CALDINA: **_Bueno será mejor que la acompañe, yo también me despido niñas, que descansen bien, mas bien cualquier cosa que ustedes necesiten no duden en avisarme, Buenas Noches!! _

**ANAIS:**_Parece que a Presea no le gustó lo que dije, es acaso que estuvo mallo que dije Lucy?_

**LUCY:**_Claro que no Anaís, ya oíste a Caldina ella untando tensionada, nerviosa, _a Anaís no le convencía mucho esa respuesta. _Bueno Anaís me despido yo también iré a mi habitación, Buenas Noches a miga!! _

Ya en el pasillo se podía apreciar a Caldina tratando de alcanzar muy rápidamente a Presea, Caldina no era una ingenua, ella realmente sabía lo que estaba pasando.

**CALDINA: **_Espera Presea!! Espérame!!, _su voz sonaba un tanto agitada

**PRESEA:**_¿Qué sucede Caldina?_

**CALDINA:**_Eso es lo que yo preguntó Presea ¿Qué sucede? No es normal que tengas ese tipo de reacciones, como la que tuviste hace un instante con Anaís en su habitación, dime la verdad pero sólo la verdad Presea ¿Tanto te molesta lo que dijo?_

**PRESEA:**_ Tú sabes que este mundo se rige de los deseos, de la voluntad de los corazones._

**CALDINA:**_¿Y eso que tiene que ver?_

**PRESEA:**_Demasiado Caldina, es acaso que no comprendes, si ellas siguen diciendo eso, es posible que eso se cumpla._

**CALDINA: **_Ya veo, no te gusta la sola idea de que Guruclef este a solas con Marina no es así?_

**PRESEA: **_Claro que no Caldina, no digas eso!! Sólo que eso es imposible, además no las escuchaste ellas no saben nada de Marina a lo mejor nos estamos preocupando demasiado en eso de buscarla porque lo mas posible es que ella no este aquí. ellos no pueden estar juntos _

**CALDINA: **No estaba muy convencida por la palabras de la armera, pero decidió ya no darle importancia _Esta bien Presea ya diré nada, es sólo que me sorprendió totalmente la manera en como hablaste a Anaís, no debiste comportarte así._

**PRESEA:**_Si tienes toda la razón no debí comportarme así. Por favor ya olvídalo mas bien será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar mañana promete ser un día muy arduo._ Realmente le había mentido, solo lo dijo para que Caldina ya no la atosigues con las verdades que eran ralamente evidentes.

**CALDINA:**_Esta bien!! Buenas noches Presea!! Que descanses!!_

**PRESEA:**Ya mas aliviada de que Caldina se fuera, empezaba a murmurar _ELLOS NO DBEN ESTAR JUNTO!! ELLOS NOO!! ELLOS NO DBEN ESTAR JUNTOS!! NO DEBEN!!, _Poco después trataría de calmarse pero sería imposible, en su mente aparecían esas frases.

Por otro lado en cierto lugar, una pareja muy cariñosa ya se habían revelado lo que realmente sentían el uno por el otro.

Ella estaba absolutamente dichosa, ya que después de mucho tiempo de angustia pudo al fin sincerarse con su amado y lo que era mejor el le correspondía, ella no podía caber en su emoción. Ambos se besaban tiernamente, ella decidió apartarse no tan lejos de el quería volver a escuchara aquellas palabras que jamás olvidaría.

**MARINA: **Cerrando sus ojos, ella solo quería escucharlo una vez más. _REPITELO!! REPITELO UNA VEZ MAS POR FAVOR!!_

**GURUCLEF:**Besando esta vez la frente de la hermosa Guerrera de Agua**, **_YA SIN MAS MIEDOS, SIN MAS DUDAS, TE DIGO QUE TE AMO MARINA, TE AMO MI NIÑA, TE AMO MARINA!! _Esto último lo dijo un tanto gritando, deseando que lo escucharan todos , vaya que si estaba muy emocionado, Guruclef nunca en su vida había experimentado tales sentimientos.

**MARINA: **_SIEMPRE SOÑE CON ESTE MOMENTO, PERO MI MALDITA IMPOTENCIA DE DECIRTELO O NO ME LO IMPEDIAN!! GURUCLEF MI VIDA TE AMO!! _Ella no lo dudó más, besaba velozmente a su mago, quería que ese momento jamás terminara.

**GURUCLEF:**Ya que Marina estaba desnuda ante el decidió sacarse su capa para cubrirla_**. **__Será mejor que regresemos _

**MARINA: **Pero Marina estaba muy decida de que aquella magia que acompañaba ese momento no se terminara, dejó caer muy lentamente aquella capa que cubría su cuerpo desnudo y mirando fijamente a Guruclef le dijo: _MIRAME GURUCLEF!! _

**GURUCLEF:**_MARINA!!, _estaba un tanto abochornado de verla desnuda.

**MARINA: **Acariciando tiernamente el rostro de amado _GURUCLEF ESTOY DESNUDA ANTE TI, YA SIN MASCARAS, SIN TEMORES NI DUDAS, QUIERO QUE CONOZCAS A LA VERDADERA MARINA, AQUELLA QUE TE AMA POR SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS, AQUELLA QUE YA NO ESTA DISPUESTA A ESPERAR MAS, ESPERAR MA A QUE SEA COMPLETAMENTE TUYA._

**GURUCLEF:**El seguía mas hipnotizado por aquellas palabras. _MARINA!! YO!!, _el realmente sentía las intenciones de Marina, trataba de hablar, pero ella se lo impedía poniendo su dedo sobre sus labios para que no le refutara nada.

**MARINA: **_NO DIGAS NADA, SOY YO LA QUE TE PIDE QUE ME AMES, QUE ME QUIERAS QUE…………… ME HAGAS TUYA, HAZME COMPLETAMENTE TUYA GURUCLEF, _Ella empezaba a darle tiernos besos hasta llegar al cuello del mago, sentía un gran éxtasis mientras lo hacía, en parte porque descubrió que era su punto débil, y un tanto porque ella sabía que como ser puro , nunca había experimentado el sexo.

**GURUCLEF:**Obedeciendo a cada una de las caricias que Marina le hacía, sólo repetía su nombre: _MARINA!! MARINA!! _ no podía creer lo que pasaba, el jamás había hecho el amor con nadie, pero sus deseos pudieron mas que su razón, que sus preceptos.

El subió sus manos hacia su rostro, haciendo que ambas bocas se encontraran, la fuerza de aquellos besos se intensificaba más y más, no bastaba el rose de labios, ahora era el encuentro de sus lenguas, ambos deseaban ser sentidos el uno al otro. Marina sabía demasiado acerca del arte amatorio, sabía cada una de las tantas tácticas para tenerlo satisfecho. Ella ahora ya no besaba su boca, sino iba al cuello, quería seguir ahí, le gustaba porque sentía que lo dominaba en ese aspecto, pero se equivocó, porque instantáneamente los labios de Guruclef posaron sus pechos, el ahora sentía el néctar de cada uno de esos voluptuosos pechos, el aún llevaba en su mente la imagen de aquel travieso pecho en aquella discusión había salido por equivocación, eso mas lo excitaba, como un niño se aferro a ellos, logrando que el cuerpo de Marina se arqueara mas y mas, ella no deseaba que el pare. Ella sentía que las ropas en el realmente estorbaban quería sentir su cuerpo desnudo junto a la de ella, ella jamás lo había visto desnudo, el trataba de despojarse de ellas lo mas pronto posible, claro sin dejando de besarla no quería romper la magia de aquel instante.

**GURUCLEF:**_Marina!!1 ¿Qué me sucede? Quiero tenerte, SI!! Quiero tenerte!!, quedándose completamente desnudo ante ella. _El estaba un tanto nervioso y avergonzado, a diferencia de Marina, ya que para el era la primera vez que estaba desnudo frente a una mujer, _Ahora ambos estamos desnudos Marina!! Yo también estoy ante ti sin dudas ni confusiones ya no mas!!._

Marina no lo podía creer, unos de sus tan anhelados sueños estaba frente a ella: Era una visión que la asombraba Guruclef era tan atractivo, tan fuerte, tan fornido, que ella quería besarlo, quería tocar su cuerpo, quería sentir sus manos en su piel...

**MARINA: **_"Te ves tan perfecto como un dios griego"_ Ella pensaba.

Guruclef camina lentamente hacia ella, mira a sus ojos y acaricia su rostro delicadamente.

**GURUCLEF: **_Marina, eres realmente bella, tan perfecta, _Ella se siente muy feliz por sus palabras_ ¡¡ Tu piel es tan suave!! Acariciando todo su cuerpo lentamente.___Guruclef la abraza, poniendo la cabeza de Marina suavemente en su hombro.__Marina estaba emocionada de sentir la piel de Guruclef junto a su mejilla y al oler su perfume masculino, ella quería tocarlo también, así que puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Guruclef, el estaba tan feliz al sentir sus dedos sobre su pecho, la dulce presión de su cuerpo, la fragancia de su cabello, unos minutos después, las manos de Guruclef comienzan a acariciar la espalda de Marina lentamente. Una repentina corriente empieza a recorrer el cuerpo de ella, ambos podían escuchar el latido frenético de sus corazones, entonces se besan tiernamente.

**MARINA: **_Guruclef!!, cuando estás conmigo, me dan ganas de vivir con alegría , con amor, sabes hasta hace poco no sabía cuan mágica era esta palabra, _ _quiero vivir para ti... contigo... ¡Te amo!_

**GURUCLEF:**_Todo es mágico cuando estoy a tu lado mi niña!!_

Luego de un momento, los labios de Guruclef tocan su cuello besando todo el camino hacia la nuca, ella se sobresalta. Sus manos empiezan a acariciar el pecho de Guruclef suavemente.

**GURUCLEF:**Susurrando_" Te amo" _Ahora, las manos de Guruclef tocaban tímidamente la parte baja de la espalda de Marina ligeramente, porque no está seguro si a Marina le gustaría esa clase de caricia tan pronto; pero para sorpresa de el, tuvo el efecto de hacerla gemir, esa respuesta lo electrificó quien ahora la toca más firmemente.

**MARINA:**_Te amo, Guruclef!!_

Eso hizo que ella se colgara del cuello de su amado Mago, haciendo que sus senos tocaran su pecho, ambos se miran otra vez, sus labios se unían en un intenso beso, luego el la cargaba y la llevaba a un lugar mas cómodo. Marina miraba a Guruclef en toda su apariencia encantadora, _es tan varonil!!_: Su cuerpo estaba en muy buena forma, su atractivo rostro mostraba su ternura y pasión por ella y sus ojos brillaban como estrellas con la misma emoción.

**MARINA:**_¿Cómo pude soportar tanto tiempo sin ti? Te prometo que nunca más dudaré en decirte o expresarte lo que siento, mi amor_, piensa Marina. Guruclef miraba a Marina en toda su verdadera belleza, cada parte de ella era perfecta: Su piel cremosa estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna, su cabello caía gentilmente sobre la hierba y sus magníficos ojos resplandecían con la luz del amor, el acariciaba su rostro dulcemente.

**GURUCLEF:** _Eres maravillosa!!_

**MARINA****: **_No más que tú_. El se acerca y la besa.

A Guruclef le encantaba sentir los suaves labios de su guerrera, y puede apostar que a ella también le gustaba esa sensación porque lo besa con más intensidad, después, los labios de Guruclef besaban su cuello mientras su mano acariciaba su corazón gentilmente. Marina sentían los labios de el y su mano en su piel, tocándola en esa forma tan delicada. Ella puso sus manos en sus hombros. Esa respuesta sobresaltó a Guruclef, quien estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo en controlar su pasión. Marina quería complacer a Guruclef en toda forma posible, quería hacer de esta noche de amor el más hermoso y maravilloso momento para el, dejando que el tome el control total de ese maravilloso momento, Guruclef decidió ir más lejos poco a poco, así que, sus labios descendieron y rozaron sus senos. Marina gimió complacida por su toque, permitiendo que Guruclef continuara con lo que estaba haciendo porque se eso se sentía tan agradable, tan maravilloso. Entonces, Guruclef los besaba suavemente, trazando los contornos con su boca y lengua.

El cuerpo de Marina respondió de manera tan natural, sus manos acariciaron el cabello lila de Guruclef, queriendo sentir más de él, el está feliz que a ella le guste esto, así que, una de sus manos iban hacia sus muslos y empieza a acariciarlos, decidiendo ir más lejos aún, así que el acarició ente sus piernas delicadamente, sintiendo su tibia y suave carne. A Marina le gustaba esta sensación muchísimo. Estaba saboreando su dulce toque en esa parte escondida de su cuerpo. Estaba gimiendo más fuerte, eso era algo tan maravilloso, con los otros hombres con los que ella había estado nunca había sentido nada comparado con el amor y las caricias que Guruclef le estaba dando, parecía que ambos cuerpos se querían el uno al otro desde antes, Guruclef estaba más excitado, realmente le gustaba la reacción de Marina sonriendo complacido, queriendo satisfacerla en todo, después los labios de Guruclef rozaron el vientre de Marina, luego se movieron hacia sus muslos y los besaba gentilmente. Marina sentía una nueva corriente que la hizo temblar, gimiendo más fuerte y dejo a Guruclef continuar con su nueva caricia, el estaba fascinado con esta nueva sensación y con los gemidos de su amada. Luego, movió sus labios donde ella tiene la esencia de su ser, besando ahí suavemente. Esta acción hizo que Marina gritara de sorpresa y que casi se sentara.

**MARINA: **_¡¡Guruclef!!_Ahora, ella no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar. Pero, veía el cabello de Guruclef sobre su vientre, sus manos tocando sus muslos, sus labios acariciando esa parte íntima de su cuerpo, hicieron que ella se excitara más y abriera aún más sus piernas. Ella se volvió a recostar y continúo gimiendo, queriendo sentir más de esta inesperada sorpresa. _Guruclef... hmmm...!! continua..._ , susurraba suavemente. A ella le gustaba eso, le daba mucho placer a ella y a él también. Y él quería cumplir la dulce orden de su amada. Finalmente, su fuego estaba completamente libre, entonces, sus manos se mueven a masajear los voluptuosos senos de Marina firmemente mientras besaba su esencia de una manera más demandante. Marina jadeaba y gemía cada vez más alto_¡¡Guruclef, esto se siente tan maravilloso!!_ Pensaba ella, su cuerpo respondió tan naturalmente, ella puso sus manos sobre las de él, su espalda se arqueaba, sus gemidos se incrementaban, sentía como una fortísima corriente atravesando su cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies.

Guruclef sintió eso y tomo las manos de Marina en las suyas, ella no podía resistir más, se abandono completamente a esa sensación, un temblor sacudió todo su cuerpo y gritó su nombre, Guruclef estaba tan feliz de hacerla sentir así. Puso su cabeza en su vientre, sintiendo su tibia piel. Espero hasta que los jadeos de ella disminuyeran. Marina realmente se sentía tan dichosa por ser amada por Guruclef en esa maravillosa y dulce forma. Guruclef se movió y fue hacia su rostro lentamente. La mira a los ojos y acaricia sus mejillas, Guruclef sonríe y le da suaves besos en sus labios, mejillas, ojos. Entonces, gentilmente, sus labios alcanzaban sus senos, saboreando la textura de sus pezones que estaban completamente erectos después de recibir sus maravillosas caricias. La sensación de su lengua tocando la punta de sus senos, hizo que Marina gimiera nuevamente y que lo abrazara, Guruclef sonrió y continuaba besando su pecho. Pronto, Marina sintió un gran calor dentro de ella nuevamente. Ella deseaba tocarlo con la misma intensidad que él usó antes, ella toma su rostro con sus manos, besa sus labios y acaricia su espalda firme y apasionadamente, Guruclef gemía ligeramente entonces, Marina besaba su cuello haciendo que Guruclef gimiera más fuerte.

**GURUCLEF: **_Marina!! _ El susurra. Ahora, ambos están ardiendo completamente en amor, pasión y deseo. Ellos se miraban y sentían la maravillosa sensación de querer estar unidos como uno, aquel momento había llegado. Las manos de Guruclef fueron hacia sus muslos y los abren aún más. Guruclef abrazó a Marina, miró a sus ojos y empezó a presionar su cuerpo contra el de ella delicadamente, controlando el gran fuego que siente en este momento. En una mezcla de emoción y miedo, excitación y felicidad. Entonces, él la miraba, esperando su permiso para continuar. Después de unos segundos, Guruclef continuaba presionando lentamente y finalmente su virilidad entra completamente en el cuerpo de su amada. Ellos estban juntos como uno: Una verdadera conexión de cuerpos, corazones y almas. Marina estaba tan feliz al ver su rostro sobre el de ella.

**MARINA: **_Te amo Guruclef!!_

**GURUCLEF: **_Te amo Marina ... mi niña!!1_

Entonces Guruclef empezó a mover su cuerpo lentamente, Marina sentía un dulce placer en todo su cuerpo, mientras tanto, Guruclef estaba perdido en la fragancia de su amada guerrera, él besaba su cuello suavemente. Eso incrementó el deseo de Marina. Ella gemía y jadeaba acariciando su espalda fuertemente. Sentía el gran deseo de moverse, siguiendo el ritmo de los movimientos de Guruclef. Así que, movió sus piernas haciendo que sus pies acaricien primero los muslos de Guruclef firmemente y luego sus glúteos, Guruclef se sobresaltó y gimió más fuerte al sentir esos maravillosos toques y besos de Marina. Sus manos acariciaron sus senos, susurrando dulces palabras, como sólo los amantes conocen.

El tiempo continuaba, era un placentero ritmo que se iba incrementando poco a poco, cada vez era más rápido que la anterior, mientras sus sobresaltos, gemidos y jadeos aumentaban en intensidad también y ellos estaban llenos de éxtasis y placer.

Marina llegó primera al cielo, gritando el nombre de su amado mago, poco después Guruclef la siguió mientras ambos se fundían en un dulce y apasionado abrazo, aquellos corazones latían más rápido de lo normal, disfrutando esta maravillosa unión.

Nada en aquel maravilloso mundo era más importante en ese instante, ellos estaban sin aliento y completamente exhaustos. Permanecían abrazados tiernamente. Cuánto les gustaría estar abrazados para siempre...

Guruclef sonrió y la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho, acariciando su cabello, sintiendo su calor cerca de él. Marina se sentía tan protegida y amada en los brazos de Guruclef deseando que aquel extraordinario momento jamás terminara. En el pasado cuando Marina terminaba de hacer el "_amor_" con alguien nunca permanecía a su lado, ella preferiría escapar, ella no comprendía el porque; pero ahora después de aquella estupenda, maravillosa y mágico momento fue cuando ella descubrió el verdadero significado de aquella palabra a la que temía pensar y menos pronunciar, _**el amor**__._

**MARINA: **_Ya jamás dudaré, jamás temeré, Te amo Guruclef_!!, besando tiernamente los rosados labios de Guruclef_, Prometo que siempre te despertaré con un beso mi amor!! Siempre!!_

_**CONTINUARA……**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Lo prometido es deuda, y cumplí con el capítulo lemon (_Para las amigazas de las mentes cochambrosas jajajajaja!!_), ellos ya no resistían mas el no poder demostrarse lo que uno sentía por el otro.

Por otro lado, me encantaría responder a algunas inquietudes y/o comentarios que ustedes tan amablemente pusieron acerca de este fic.

En primer lugar, este fic netamente del tipo Drama – Romance, es decir que no, no habrá presencia de nuevos enemigos, prometo que aparecerán todos los personajes del anime. (TODOS)

Segundo: _Saben llevo 10 años de que ví por primera vez este anime, los mismos años que las Guerreras Mágicas ya no saben nada de Cephiro, es decir que obviamente hay un profundo de nostalgia de cada una ellas por regresar. Exactamente me refiero que no quiero que Marina y Guruclef u otro personaje del anime se vuelva a separar, quiero reunirlos que ese tiempo no pase en vano al contrario que haga más intensos los sentimientos de las Guerreras Mágicas con sus respectivos galanes._

Los personajes secundarios (ósea los que jamás en su vida estuvieron en el anime) si tienen algo ver en este fic, no crean que están ahí por gusto.

Y finalmente la relación entre cada Guerrera Mágica con su respectivo galán se escribirá muy detalladamente en el transcurso de esta romántica historia, no crean que solo se trata de Marina y Guruclef, _sólo que yo siempre he pensado que no se hizo justicia entre Marina y Guruclef, ellos eran una excelente pareja, ellos son tan diferentes, que hace que la historia se haga mas interesante._

Bueno ya terminado este capítulo y ya aclarado algunas dudas, me despido muy cariñosamente, a lo mejor tarde en subir el próximo capítulo ya que desde el próximo Lunes empezaré a trabajar y déjenme confesarles que mi chamba es reagotadora ya que viajare seguido y me será imposible escribir, pero no se preocupen palabra de bruja que buscare, robaré o me ingeniaré una manera de realizar el próximo capítulo. Mas bien para que no digan que soy Mala!! Ahí les mando unos adelantos del Capitulo 6: (Aún no me ocurre el título jijiji):

_Encontraran a Marina y Guruclef._

_Marina dudará en confesar abiertamente su relación con Mago ante sus amigas ya que ella se sienta muy mal con ellas, ya que para olvidar todo lo que se relacionara con Cephiro decidió olvidarse de sus amigas._

_La celebración formal del Regreso de las Legendarias Guerreras Mágicas._

_Mágicos y estupendos momentos entre Latis – Lucy y Paris – Anaís._

Uff!! Que mas me pueden pedir, les dejo bien servidito todo, bueno ahora si me despido, deseándole a cada uno de ustedes lo mejor, GRACIAS por sus reviews y no olviden seguir dejándolos, necesito saber que opinan.

Se despide de ustedes

Dorina


	6. ESA HERMOSA NIÑA, MI ANGEL

ESA NIÑA, MI ANGEL

_**ESA HERMOSA NIÑA, MI ANGEL**_

Cierto grupo de hombres se encontraba presente al alba en el bellísimo jardín del Castillo de Cephiro, ellos habían sido citados por Ráfaga, Latis, Paris y Ascot quienes creían que con más gente ellos tuvieran más pronto ellos podrian encontrar a Guruclef y a Marina.

**RAFAGA: **_Me da alivio ver que hayan podido venir a la hora pactada, mientras mas pronto empecemos más pronto podremos descubrir el paradero de Guruclef y Marina._

**ELLOS: **_Que no fue solo Guruclef el que desapareció?_

**LATIS: **_Hay sospechas de que la guerrera mágica de agua, Marina, podría también estar en Cephiro._

**ELLOS: **_En todo caso, tenemos que comenzar lo más pronto posible._

**PARIS: **_Claro que si,_ Paris sabia muy bien que aquellos hombres eran guerreros, reconocidos no solo por su gran fuerza a la de las batallas sino tambien ayudando en las aldeas de cephiro.

**ASCOT: **_Ahora si, estoy seguro que los encontraremos. _No dejaba de pensar en su encuentro con la guerrera, que le diría, que haría?, estaba sumamente emocionado

**LATIS: **_En toso caso será mejor que ya saliéramos en su búsqueda no perdamos mas el tiempo, pronto amanecerá así que tendremos que aprovechar el día._ Todos tenían una gran disponibilidad por encontrar a Guruclef, la razón era el gran respeto que ellos tenían para con el mago, pero el enterarse que tambien buscarían a Marina hizo que se les incentivara mas la búsqueda ya que ellos estaban profundamente agradecidos con las Guerreras Mágicas porque salvaron su maravilloso mundo.

Ráfaga decidió formas grupos de búsqueda, dos hombres irían con Paris y Ascot, tres irían con Ascot y Ráfaga y otros cinco llevarían lo necesario para acampara en el caso que se necesitara acampar. Ellos estaban totalmente decididos de encontrarlos.

--

Ya pronto amanecería y los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a aparecer, estos irradiaban a una pareja que descansaba muy placidamente, después una maravillosa y excitante noche de amor, ese amor que se les brotaba por los poros. Ellos se habían demostrado todo el amor que uno sentían por el otro, ya no resistían mas el contener sus sentimientos, el negarse a la verdad, la verdad era una sola, ellos se amaban, sin importarles consecuencia alguna, especialmente al Hechicero Guruclef el cual no dejaba de mirarla, él no podía creer lo que había sucedido, antes el jamás había hubiera pensado en hacer tal cosa, hasta que ella apareció, ella la que cambio su vida por completo, la que trasformó su mundo, la manera de vivir, el vivir con amor.

Ambos se encontraban echados, abrazados el uno con el otro, cerca de aquel manantial de aquel inmenso bosque el cual había sido testigo de la entrega de aquellos amantes. Ella no quería dejarlo, así que se durmió muy aferrada a el, cosa rara en ella ya que con sus anteriores parejas ella era la primera en despegarse de la pareja pero en este caso no quería separase de el, tenia temor de volverse a separar de el, Guruclef no dejaba de mirarla, se preguntaba porque hasta ese momento el habría descubierto esa manera de amar, cuestionándose aquellos preceptos que se le fue inculcado desde niño; su mano acariciaba su rostro dormido, el empezó a darse cuenta cuanto le gustaba el verla dormida, tan diferente a la Marina "_Desafiante_" a la que conocía, mientras su mano empezaba a rozar cada parte del femenino y hermoso cuerpo de Marina, recordaba los últimos sucesos entre ellos dos, desde aquel momento que aquella misteriosa luz lo llevo a ese bosque, siguiendo la forma en como ella reaccionó cuando lo vio (_causando en su rostro una picara sonrisa ya que recordó la pelea en la que ella lo confundió con un malhechor_) hasta que llego a su mente la imagen de ella desnuda ante el sin ninguna vergüenza de demostrar lo que ella sentía hacia el, sin importarle nada. Era tan contradictorio lo que sentía en ese momento porque amaba la forma desafiante de ser de Marina y al mismo tiempo amaba la paz con que ella dormía, era tan confuso el amar a la Marina fuerte y a la vez no enternecerse con la imagen de una frágil Marina que solo buscaba cariño y protección.

**GURUCLEF: **Mirándola tan tiernamente. _Te ves tan hermosa mi niña, ¿mi niña?, se perfectamente que ya no eres una niña, pero para mi siempre seguirás siendo mi niña, una niña que se convirtió en una mujer hermosa, una mujer muy bella, decidida, orgullosa, que se convirtió en ..en.. en.. MI MUJER, ¡mi mujer¡ Marina ahora mi eres mujer,_ siguió mirándola, al instante le dio un suave beso en la frente, y la cubrió con su capa que en esa ocasión le sirvió como una sábana cómplice que los cubrió. _Mi Marina!! Mi niña!!, no se como es que esto pasó, ni se como es que continuará pero lo único que se, es que estas en mi, mi niña y yo en ti y me será imposible separarme de ti Marina, te amo!! Y no permitiré que nada te suceda, te prometo, te prometo que siempre te protegeré mi niña, mi mujer, te amaré por siempre Marina, te lo prometo._ Un rato después aquellas caricias tan tiernas hicieron que Marina se despertara tan despacio, porque creería que a lo mejor todo lo que había vivido solo sería solo un sueño, así que lo hizo tan cautelosamente, pero en su mente solo aparecía la mente de su amado hechicero, abrió los ojos tan suavemente y pudo observarlo, era tan emocionante , ambas miradas azules se encontraron, ambos se quedaron mudos, especialmente el porque no se imaginaba que despertaría tan pronto, y no sabría como reaccionar después de aquella noche tan mágica llena de infinita pasión; pero todos ya conocemos la impulsividad de nuestra de guerrera de agua y quiso ser la primera en tomar la iniciativa levantándose suavemente para darle un tierno beso en los labios, haciendo que el mago cerrara lentamente sus ojos nada podía interrumpir aquel bello momento, ella se separó lentamente del hechicero, haciendo que el se quedara un tanto atónito después de aquel mágico instante dejando su dulce néctar en los labios del hechicero.

**MARINA: **_Hola!! , _le dijo ella mirándolo muy tiernamente, _¿Y como estas? _bueno era muy directa en ese aspecto así que no quería andar sin rodeos, _Parecemos unos desconocidos, uno sin decirle nada al otro, Guruclef el silencio me mata debes saberlo, te confieso que para mi, anoche fue fue fue……._ De repente el puso su dedo sobre sus labios haciendo que no dijera nada para que le permita a el hablar.

**GURUCLEF: **_MAGICA!! _A ella le sorprendió bastante ese gesto por parte de el, haciendo que el le sonriera y con aquella sonrisa tan tierna y cálida lo dijo todo. _NO PUEDO NEGAR LO QUE PASO Y JAMAS LO HARIA PORQUE SENCILLAMENTE AUN LO SIGO SINTIENDO, _ Subió su mano para acariciar el rostro de su guerrera, _MI NIÑA, MI GUERRERA, MI MARINA, TE AMO MARINA, _Acercándose lentamente a sus labios para cerrar con broche de oro tan lindas palabras, ella no sabia como reaccionar en realidad estaba sucediendo lo que tanto había soñado , lo que tanto había esperado estaba sucediendo, no era una fantasía era real el estaba junto a ella y sentía lo mismo que ella, _SIEMPRE ESTARE A TU LADO MARINA, TE PROTEGERE MI NIÑA._

**MARINA: **_TU NIÑA SIEMPRE SERE TU NIÑA GURUCLEF verdad?, AHORA YO SOY TU MUJER, SI GURUCLEF AHORA YO TE PERTENEZCO. _Marina odiaba las posesiones en la relaciones pero esto era diferente, ella realmente sentía que todo su ser le pertenecía y pertenecería a su tierno hechicero. _Y YO TAMBIEN TE AMO Y NO QUIERO SEPARARME NUNCA DE TU LADO GURUCLEF QUIERO ESTAR SIEMPRE ASI AFERRADA A TU LADO Y SENTIRME PROTEGIDA A TU LADO, SE QUE PUEDO PARECER UN TANTO ALTIVA, ESTA BIEN MUY ALTIVA PERO ES QUE ASI SOY YO, VAYA PENSE MUCHO LO QUERIA DECIRTE Y MIRAME ESTOY TITUBEANDO RAYOS!! QUE ME SUCEDE,_ _CISCO SI QUE TENIA RAZON, ALGUN DIA ESTE MOMENTO LLEGARIA EN SERIO NO SABIA QUE ME IBA A PONER COMO UNA TONTA NIÑA ENAMORADIZA. _

**GURUCLEF: **_NIÑA TONTA ENAMORADIZA?? _

**MARINA: **Vaya que tonta, como podía haberle salido tal expresión, Marina quería con urgencia un hoyo para esconderse, pero al mismo tiempo, se dio cuenta que esa era la verdadera Marina, una Marina muy enamorada _!Discúlpame! a este paso arruinare este mágico momento como mis tonterías lo lamento Guruclef, sabia exactamente lo que te iba a decir, pero después, no se que paso , solo te ví y..y .. pasó, pareciera que me vuelvo un tanto nerviosa a tu lado._ A Guruclef le hilaraba ver a su amada guerrera en esas situaciones tan enredosas poniendo sus manos en su rostro

**GURUCLEF: **_Creo que a esa Marina nerviosa y enamoradiza, jamás la había visto y…_

**MARINA: **_Y te espanta no es verdad?_

**GURUCLEF: **_Al contrario._

**MARINA: **_Como? No te entiendo, soy una tonta que no puede ni empezar ni menos terminar una frase lógica. Y tú dices "Al contrario". Ay!! No te entiendo, Guruclef en realidad yo no soy asi!!_

**GURUCLEF: **_En serio, y como eres, como es que realmente eres Marina, E_l estaba poniéndola muy nerviosa ya que el le empezaba a mirar muy fijamente_. ¡Dímelo Marina!_

**MARINA: **_Bueno generalmente soy efusiva pero se lo que quiero expresar y lo hago, __nunca me ando con rodeos, es decir, QUE ME ENAMORASTE YA NO TENGO DUDA, TE AMO Y NO QUIERO ESTAR SIEMPRE ASI DE NERVIOSA AL CONTRARIO SE QUE TE AMO Y TE AMARE HASTA EL FINAL. _Al terminar de decir aquellas, palabras no cabria ninguna duda en su corazón, nunca se permitiría el contener mas no decir lo que sentía ya no mas, esta vez quería decir lo que sentía y lo haría ya sin ninguna duda.

**GURUCLEF: **_Creo que esa nerviosa Marina es a la que amo, porque para mi esa es mi verdadera niña, mi Marina, ¡Mi Marina!. _Ambos se sentaron, ella estaba en sus piernas, las caricias aparecían y pronto se convertirían en intensas, ella se acerco mas el, haciendo que una vez mas revivan los mismos hechos de esa inolvidable noche, se amaban y no querían negarlo mas.

Por otro lado los hombres se detendrían solo un momento para descansar y preparar algo en el caso si se prolongara la búsqueda.

**LATIS: **_Ascot eres muy renuente en tus cosas, si sabes lo que quieres, no lo dudas, y crees que ella esta aquí, realmente estas muy interesado en Marina._

**ASCOT: **_Primero no creo, estoy muy seguro de que ella esta aquí, y segundo estoy enamorado de ella Latis, la quiero, yo no la he olvidado, la extraño, quiero verla. Se que ella me ve como un amigo pero tratare Latis la conquistaré._

**LATIS: **_Me parece bien que sepas que es lo que quieres pero como sabes que ella te corresponderá?? A lo mejor ella solo te vera como un amigo, como ella siempre te lo dijo, lamento si soy un tanto duro contigo Ascot, pero es la verdad, sería terrible que te ilusiones de algo que no sabes si sucederá._

**ASCOT: **_Sucederá Latis, SUCEDERA. _ Vaya que si se sentía muy seguro, sabia lo quería y no perdería la ocasión de expresarle todo a la guerrera de agua; así que decidió cambiar de tema ya no quería escuchar lo mismo de siempre _"que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos" BUENO YA NO PERDAMOS EL TIEMPO LATIS, Y SOLO QUIERO DECIRTE LO MISMO QUE LE DIJE A CALDINA: ¡¡__NO DESISTIRE EL ENCONTRAR A MARINA DONDE SEA Y CUANDO SEA!!_

Y con esas terminantes palabras Latis decidiría ya no opinar al respecto, y se dispusieron a continuar con la búsqueda.

--

Por otro lado, ya era de día, y todos estaban reunidos en el gran comedor, para tomar el desayuno; pero se podía observar a una muy nerviosa Presea, por su semblante se notaba muy preocupada. Era tan evidente para Caldina así que decidió preguntarle que le sucedía en aquel instante

**CALDINA: **_¿Te sucede algo malo Presea? Estas un tanto nerviosa._

**PRESEA: **_Y como no Caldina!! Ya hace mucho que ellos se fueron y no tenemos ni una noticia de Guruclef, ¿Es acaso que a Guruclef le sucedió algo malo?? Ya no se que pensar, me atormente la idea de que Guruclef estuviera en peligro._

**CALDINA: **_Tranquilízate Presea, fue hasta hace poco que ellos salieron en su búsqueda, ellos los encontraran ya veras_

**PRESEA: **_¿Los encontraran?, por favor aún siguen con esa idea de que Marina este aquí, deberían hacerse a la idea de que ella no está en Cephiro._

**CALDINA: **_Pero Presea!!_

**PRESEA: **_Nada, no quiero discutir mas sobre el tema, Ay!! Se me quitó el apetito, iré en el despacho con tu permiso!!, _al parecer ella no solo no quería asimilar esa posibilidad, esa posibilidad de que Marina se encontrara en Cephiro y peor aún si se encontraba junto al Hechicero, eso jamás lo aceptaría.

--

Cambiando de escenario, después de un sin fin de caricias, palabras tan tiernas y excitantes escenas de amor, los amantes, se encontraban nadando en aquel majestuoso manantial, bueno la iniciativa de nadar fue de Guruclef, el quería bañarse; pero después la pícara Marina no quería perder la ocasión de estar con su hechicero ni mucho menos el poder observar aquel cuerpo del Hechicero que la había dejado tan hipnotizada.

**MARINA: **_Vaya!! Si que esto es muy relajante, _Marina se encontraba nadando tan plácidamente, no por nada era la Guerrera de Agua, hacía honor a eso, nadaba con tal garbo que al estar en el agua parecía tanto a una sirena y en especial por su cabello muy largo que tapaba sus pechos y volvían loco a Guruclef

**GURUCLEF: **_Si tienes toda la razón hace tanto que ya no venía a los manantiales a nadar, creo que ya había olvidado cuando fue la última vez que lo hice. _Mirando con profundo amor a Marina y con un poquito de nervios ya que se sentía muy abrumado por la belleza desnuda de ella, que le era imposible verla a los ojos.

**MARINA: **_¿Qué te pasa?_

**GURUCLEF: **_Sabes que jamás me había sentido así, por muchos años siempre he tenido prioridades con Cephiro, con los habitantes de este planeta, olvidando todo acerca de mi._

**MARINA:**_ Es acaso que jamás te has dado un tiempo solo para ti, no lo se de relajarte, divertirte, vaya Guruclef!! Que acaso solo te vasta con tus recuerdos de niñez??_

**GURUCLEF: **_¿Mis recuerdos de niñez?, Mi niñez no………..no fue como la de los otros niños Marina. _

**MARINA: **_¿Por qué dices eso?_

Se notaba muy deprimido al Gran Mago al recordar su infancia tal pareciera que no tendría recuerdos o no los quería recordar.

**GURUCLEF: **_¡No es nada!! ¡Olvídalo!_

**MARINA: **Pero a Marina era difícil de engañar, especialmente el, no la podía engañar; así que como gesto de que Guruclef se sintiera mas cómodo, ella posó su mano sobre el rostro del mago para que sintiera mas confortable. _El que quiere olvidar eso eres tu, por favor Guruclef ¿Es acaso que no confías en mi? sabes que eres lo que más amo, y jamás dejaría de importarme lo que te sucediera, Guruclef mi amado hechicero confía en mi!! _Terminando aquella linda frase con un suave y tierno beso, haciendo que Guruclef reaccionara en forma tímida al principio pero después, después era imposible que el mago contuviera su gran pasión por su guerrera. Tiempo después de esa gran escena Guruclef sintió que había llegado el momento de confesar un gran secreto que al igual que Marina también deseaba olvidar. El la tenía abrazada pero de ahí hizo que ella se echara frente a el ya que le contaría dentro de poco no era muy agradable para el.

**GURUCLEF: **_Respóndeme algo mi niña, ¿Cómo fue tu niñez? ¿Aun la recuerdas?_

**MARINA: **_Como lo podría olvidar, mi infancia al igual que muchos fue una de las etapas mas bellas de mi vida_

**GURUCLEF: **_En serio?? Y ¿Cómo es que fue?_

**MARINA: **Al recordar su infancia, el rostro de Marina dibujó una tierna sonrisa, los recuerdos que aparecerían en su mente eran uno de los mas hermosos haciendo que el Mago sintiera las ganas de saber acerca de aquello. _Mi infancia, lo mas lindo, sabes mis padres se casaron muy jóvenes, muy enamorados, después cuando yo nací mi madre ya no pudo tener mas hijos, haciéndome hija única, pero sabes que eso hizo que mis padres me quisieran mucho, me protegían bueno me __**sobreprotegían, **__pero no bastaba la situación que fuera siempre tendría a mis padres a mi lado, especialmente mi padre ya que no le importaba dejar algo importante por cumplir cualquier anhelo mío o capricho especialmente cuando soportaban mis travesuras jajaja, _lo dicho eso por Marina hizo que Guruclef sonriera ya que era muy cierto que por eso era muy caprichosa y voluntariosa, _mis padres eran mis amigos Guruclef, lo que cualquier niño a esa edad necesita en un mundo lleno de adultos que a veces no tienen tiempo de escuchar a los niños. Tuve muchos amigos, jugaba bastante, incluso con mis padres, ellos sabían todo de mí incluso notaban cuando yo estaba triste y yo siempre pude contar con su comprensión y apoyo; esa etapa nunca se olvida; pero dime porque tanta curiosidad de saber acerca de mi niñez??_

**GURUCLEF: **Agachando la mirada, una mirada de melancolía y nostalgia. _Tan hermosa fue tu niñez Marina, yo no puedo decir lo mismo_

**MARINA: **_A que te refieres??, _mirando muy fijamente a su melancólico Mago. _Es acaso que tus padres no estaban ahí cuando los necesitabas, o no tuviste muchos amigos_

**GURUCLEF: **_Me encantaría decir una niñez plena como la tuya; pero no fue así, Marina yo siempre creí que eso no era muy importante y preferí guardármelo pero al oírte con tanta alegría el contar acerca de tu niñez me remontaron a lo triste que fue la mía!! _

**MARINA: **_¿Triste? Qué fue lo que te sucedió para que digas eso_

**GURUCLEF: **_Los muchos años que tengo me hacen olvidar y creí que la mejor salida era esa olvidar, pero parecieran que fueran viejas heridas que de una manera u otra nunca sanaron, Mi niña yo jamás pude gozar muy bien la dicha de tener a mis padres juntos, mis padres eran muy humildes, vivían de cosechar y laborar en el campo, pero tiempo después nací yo, mi padre enfermó, ya no podía trabajar como antes, tiempo después murió, el murió cuando yo tenía 4 años, haciendo que mi madre tomara el rol de cabeza de familia; pero en ese tiempo era muy difícil el sacar a una familia sola y sin tener los recursos necesarios, así que mi Madre tomó una drástica decisión, el que me vaya vivir al monasterio de los grandes sabios de Cephiro, según mi madre ellos me proporcionarían un futuro que a su lado yo no podría tener._

**MARINA: **_¿Ella te separó de su lado?_

**GURUCLEF: **_Los sabios eran personas muy estrictas, quienes siempre se regían a toda regla, ellos me enseñaron todo lo que se, ellos me convirtieron en el Hechicero que soy ahora, ellos me encomendaron la misión de velar por el bienestar en Cephiro._

**MARINA: **_¿Y que paso con ella, la volviste a ver?_

**GURUCLEF: **_Las visitas de mi madre eran cada vez menos frecuentes, los sabios le decían que era mejor para mí si no la veía; ella ya no iba, tiempo después ella murió, los sabios no me permitieron el poder verla por última vez, ella se llamaba "Magnolia", cierro los ojos pero no logro recordar su rostro solo recuerdo su tierna voz, tan tierna como la tuya Marina._

**MARINA: **_¡¡Te equivocas!! Yo jamás haría lo que ella te hizo, No la juzgo Guruclef; pero abandonar a un hijo todavía siendo muy pequeño me parece la salida mas fácil, mira lo que resultó de todo esto,¡¡ mírate!! Los pocos recuerdos que tienes de ella, la falta de amor y de cariño, te convirtieron en el ser que siempre antepone sus cosas, que guarda todos sus problemas; pero llegará el día que ya no puedas soportar Guruclef; el cariño de los padres no te lo dan unos ancianos sabios ni mucho menos la adquisición de nuevos poderes._

**GURUCLEF: **_No digas eso Marina!! Lo que hizo mi madre fue un gesto de sacrificio, quiero pensar que lo hizo por mi bien y eso fue_

**MARINA: **_¿Cuál? El de ser una persona que no puede aceptar sus sentimientos libremente_

**GURUCLEF: **_No digas eso!! Cállate!! No lo digas, yo no puedo llorar!! Por eso preferí callarme todo eso_

**MARINA: **_¿Con que fin? Dímelo Guruclef. _Ella con esas duras palabras provocaba al Mago para que de una vez se libere de esa penosa carga., de esa interminable melancolía.

El estaba muy abrumado, muchas ideas pasaban por su cabeza, sus padres, el abandono de su madre, su infancia enclaustrada en ese monasterio, lleno de reglas y prohibiciones; todo eso que el cayera en el suelo, sus lágrimas eran muy difíciles de contener, Marina consiguió lo que quiso, el ya no pudo contener mas, y grito, lloro por horas, el consiguió desahogarse de una vez por todas de eso que lo sentía. Marina se sentía mal pero era la única manera en la que podía librarse de esa angustia, después de verlo llorar ella se le acercó lentamente haciendo que su cabeza se posara sobre sus piernas, y ella le brindaba tiernas caricias sobre su cabeza como gesto de una madre; haciendo que tanto llanto lo llevara a un profundo sueño; pero cuando después el despertó el se encontraba solo; se levantó un tanto confundido especialmente porque Marina no se encontraba junto a el; de repente escuchó la voz de la guerrera, ella se encontraba cantando; pero a la vez haciendo un sin fin de cosas; como por ejemplo el armar una especie de red como un arco de fútbol; haciendo marcas en el suelo; Guruclef la miraba intrigado, no sabia que estaba haciendo, hasta que ella se dio cuenta y se sorprendió tanto que casi se asusta.

**MARINA: **_Hola!! Te despertaste!! _Dándole un tierno beso en la boca_, pensé que dormirías un poco más, ¿Y Cómo te sientes?_

**GURUCLEF: **_Mejor ………. eso creo, Marina; creo que me exalté demasiado contigo, perdóname, el recordar me lastimó demasiado y se que no debí gritar menos……….. _ Cuando estaba a punto de terminar aquella frase Marina puso su dedo índice sobre los rosados labios de su hechicero luego ella le daría el beso más tierno haciendo que automáticamente deje de recordar aquella herida que hasta hace poco se abrió.

**MARINA: **_Sabes hace un bello día, y se me antojó disfrutarlo al máximo, quisiera jugar como si fuera una niña, dime ¿Jugarías conmigo?_ Guiñándole a su amado Hechicero.

**GURUCLEF: **_¿Jugar? _

**MARINA: **_Hoy es el día en que tu y yo volvemos a ser niños, a disfrutar sin prohibiciones sin limitaciones y sobretodo sin recuerdos tristes, entendido??_

**GURUCLEF: **_Ya no somos ningunos niños Marina, creo que…._

**MARINA: **_Que empezaras a relajarte mas y preocuparte menos, no te dije yo que de niña era muy caprichosa y voluntariosa, y especialmente no me gustaba recibir un "no" por respuesta así que harás lo que te diga sin chistar me entiendes ??_

**GURUCLEF: **_Pero MARINA!!_

**MARINA: **_PERO NADA!!_ _Todo esta listo así que solo tienes una misión_

**GURUCLEF: **_¿Cual?_

**MARINA: **_La de divertirte y punto Guruclef _dándole un beso que lo dejó sin aliento

**GURUCLEF: **_Esta bien pero te advierto que no se mucho acerca de este juego, ni menos que tenga humor de intentarlo._

**MARINA: **_Eso lo veremos muy pronto, por el momento solo quiero que olvides de lo anterior y solo diviértete me entendiste!!_

Guruclef jugaba al principio muy obligado, pero Marina tendría algo más en mente, El se encontraba en el arco, no sabia muy bien de que se trataba el juego, pero cada vez más Marina era mas insistente, cosa que a Guruclef le enojó perder o quedar en ridículo frente a ella por no saber muy bien las instrucciones del juego; Hasta que el se hartó y quiso demostrarle que ya no perdería más, y ya no se dejaba meter ningún gol. Eso complació a la guerrera que consiguió lo que ella quería que se divirtiera olvidándose de su pasado tan triste. Ahora si, el se empezaba a divertirse como un niño y jugaron todo ese día, como unos niños, Guruclef había revivido todo su pasado en ese día pero una cosa era cierta Marina había conseguido curar todas heridas.

Después de tanta agitación, ambos cayeron rendidos, si que Guruclef lo había disfrutado, ahora entendía porque la alegría de los niños de Cephiro, el siempre quería que ellos estuvieran bien, incluso él siempre les contaba historias muy interesantes que a ellos les encantaba que cada que lo veían siempre le pedían otra mas, Miraba con tal fascinación a Marina, estaba tan conmovido con aquel gesto, sin pensar cayo agotado en un extraño sueño.

**VOZ: **_Te hemos dicho demasiadas veces, que se te prohíbe ir al los jardines!!_

**VOZ: **_Es acaso que nunca entenderás!! Tu provocas que te castiguemos!! Es increíble que pensemos que algún día llegues a ser un Mago supremo si continuas así!! Lo que te decimos es para tu bien, Por eso iras a la cama inmediatamente sin cenar, me entiendes? Estas castigado Guruclef_

Se podía apreciar una imagen un tanto sombría de lo que sucedía en ese instante, se veía a un niño de mas o menos 9 años que estaba sentado en cuclillas recibiendo una de tantas reprimendas de unos ancianos, que no podía ver de frente el rostro. Su cabeza siempre tendría que estar gacha cuando ellos hablaran con el. El triste niño acongojado en su dolor no entendía porque ellos siempre eran tan estrictos con el, por mas que el quería complacerlos, nunca lo conseguía, así que tomaba el reto muy en serio, eso lastimaba tanto al pobre niño.

**VOZ: **_Vete enseguida!! Y te lo volvemos a repetir!! Ay de ti si osas desobedecernos niño!! _

Pero de repente aquel niño habló _Yo!! Yo solo quería ver a mi madre!! Ella estaba ahí, vino a verme, ella vino por mí_

**VOZ: **_No era ella!! Ella jamás volverá, ya lo sabes, y no queremos discutir siempre por lo mismo, ve a tu habitación!!_

Aquel niño solo salió corriendo de aquel recinto, llegando a su habitación, aquellas cuatro paredes eran testigo de aquella tristeza de ese niño, que solo quería ver a su madre, en realidad ella si había ido a verlo, quería verlo, pero los sabios le prohibieron, dijeron que no era recomendable para el niño que en el futuro tendría una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. No era justo separar a una madre de su niño pero ella se conformaría con eso, que se sacrificó para que el tuviera un buen futuro, futuro que a lo mejor ella no le podría brindar. Era incontenible el llanto de ese niño, si aquel niño se trataba nada mas ni nada menos que de Guruclef, si ese era uno de los mas tristes recuerdos de su niñez.

**GURUCLEF: **_No debo llorar!! Los sabios me han dicho siempre que no debo llorar!! _Limpiándose sus lágrimas con sus pequeñas manitos, _Mama!! Eras tu?? Me olvidaste??_ Al recordar a su madre no resistía mas el llorar, no lo podía. Pero de repente ya no se encontraba en esa lúgubre habitación, se encontraba en aquel jardín del que tanta veces era echado, escuchando una tierna voz….

**VOZ: **_Ya no llores mas……._

Levantó rápidamente su cabeza, creyendo que una vez más fue descubierto en aquel lugar que a el le gustaba mucho estar.

**VOZ: **_Ya no estés triste, por favor_

El pequeño Guruclef se levantó al instante de oír aquella dulce voz y automáticamente dejó de llorar, pero después se quedó muy sorprendido al ver la belleza de una niña de su edad, una niña de larga cabellera celeste, con unos tiernos ojos azules y con una sonrisa amplia que irradiaba paz y confianza.

_Ya no llores, si quieres te puedo hacer compañía, sabes yo estoy perdida, no encuentro a mis papas, me les escape un instante, creo que me tendrán que buscar jajajaja, Yo soy Marina y tu?? Cuál es tu nombre??_

**GURUCLEF: **_Yooo!! Mi nombre es…. Guruclef_

**MARINA: **_Guruclef?? Que raro, yo nunca he escuchado ese nombre!! Dime porque llorabas?? Tu tambien te perdiste?? Te le escapaste a tus papas como yo??_

**GURUCLEF: **_No!! Yo no debería estar en este lugar, está prohibido, no debo, no debemos_

**MARINA: **_¿Por que no? Este jardín es tan hermoso, además tiene unas flores muy lindas, es por eso que me escape de ellos, porque tenía curiosidad de ver esto._

**GURUCLEF: **_No debiste, ahora ellos deben estar angustiados buscándote Marina_

**MARINA: **_Cálmate, mis padres me podrán encontrar no te preocupes, ellos me conocen tan bien, que saben que estoy bien y no tardaran en venir por mi. Tambien vine porque te escuché llorar_

**GURUCLEF: **_Eso no es cierto!!, no lloraba, _limpiándose sus lágrimas sin que se diera cuenta.

**MARINA: **_Este lugar es lindo, yo no se porque llorarías; pero no estés triste, si deseas me quedo contigo, _poniendo su mano sobre la de el, Guruclef al sentir lo terso de la piel de la niña, sintió una paz infinita, que al instante olvidó el verdadero motivo de su melancolía. _Porque no aprovechamos este magnífico lugar y jugamos, ¿Jugarías conmigo?_

**GURUCLEF: **_ Yo…., esta bien_

**MARINA: **_Entonces jugaremos a las escondidillas, yo me escondo y tu me buscas entendiste?_

**GURUCLEF: **_Esta bien!!_

Y así los pequeños niños, disfrutaron de ese maravilloso lugar, nadie les prohibiría que jugaran, no había llantos ni tristezas. Ambos estaban muy felices, especialmente el pequeño Guruclef, que sintió que después de conocer a esa niña todo iría bien.

**VOCES: **_Marina!! Hija ya vámonos, niñita te nos escapaste una vez más no?? Niña traviesa, cuando sera el dia que estaras tranquila mi angelito!!_

**MARINA: **_Mama!! Papa!!, ya vinieron por mí, te lo dije, que ellos me encontrarían_

**GURUCLEF: **_Te tienes que ir, no te puedes quedar un poco mas??_

**MARINA: **_Lo siento Guruclef!! Ya vinieron por mi, pero me divertí mucho_

**GURUCLEF: **_Yo también Marina!!_

**MARINA: **_Prométeme que ya no estarás triste, yo siempre me acordaré de ti, de este lugar._

**GURUCLEF: **_Gracias por hacerme compañía Marina y te recordaré siempre te lo prometo!!_

**MARINA: **_Sabes hay alguien mas, que quiere verte, mira!!_

Cuando Guruclef volteó, vio una sombra que se acercaba mas y mas hacia el

**GURUCLEF: **_Tu… Tu…. Mama!!_

**VOZ: **_Mi niño, ya no llores, estoy aquí junto a ti, siempre he estado a tu lado_

Aquel niño estaba tan emocionado que solo bastaba con las palabras de su madre para calmarlo, al estar abrazado de su mamá Guruclef solo podía escuchar la tierna voz de esa niña que se había convertido en su ángel por un momento

**MARINA: **_Ya no llores Guruclef, estaré contigo siempre, te lo prometo!! Te quiero mucho no lo olvides!!_

Para cuando terminó aquel sueño Guruclef se despertó, Marina se encontraba a su lado durmiendo abrazado a el

**GURUCLEF: **_Fue un sueño!! Un hermoso sueño, Gracias Marina!! , _dándole un cariñoso beso y cubriéndola como protegiéndola, _Yo te amo Marina, y te protegeré por siempre mi niña!!_ Consiguiendo que Marina se despertará.

**MARINA: **_Hola!! Como sigues??_

**GURUCLEF: **_ Perfecto!! Tuve el mejor sueño de toda mi vida!!_

**MARINA: **_Que te sucedió mi vida!!_

**GURUCLEF: **_Soñé contigo!!_

**MARINA: **_Asi?? Y que paso??_

**GURUCLEF: **_Que descubrí que eres mi ángel!!, mi tierno ángel, que siempre está ahí, cuando más lo necesito, soñé a una tierna Marina de niña que aliviaba todas mis penas con su sonrisa y ternura!!_

**MARINA: **_Yo de niña!!_

**GURUCLEF:**_ Si!! Estabas tan preciosa!!, tu me ayudaste en mi sueño, en realidad tu me ayudas, tu estas conmigo, mi hermosa Marina Gracias!!_

**MARINA: **_Yo estaré contigo cuando mas lo necesites, en todo momento mi amor. _Marina jamás le había dicho a alguien _"Mi amor" _a Guruclef le complació mucho el escucharlo aún mas de guerrera. Que sin importarle nada ni nadie abrazó y besó con inmensa pasión a su guerrera, los besos se intensificaban cada vez mas, Guruclef, no solo quería besarla, sino tambien sentirla suya una vez mas, la pasión era incontenible en ambos, rato después se encontraban cenando, una cena muy simple, que consistía en frutas, pero eso no importaba a ellos, en tenerse el uno al otro era lo que importaba.

**GURUCLEF: **_Marina_

**MARINA: **_Dime?_

**GURUCLEF: **_Ese sueño me abrió los ojos, que tengo que disfrutar de todo al máximo y más aún si estoy contigo, y lo que mas anhelo de ese sueño es aquella niña, Sabes si algún día llegamos a tener hijos me encantaría tener una hija tan linda como tú, como la que vi en mi sueño _

**MARINA: **_Una hija?? Quieres tengamos una niña??_

**GURUCLEF: **_Si!!_

**MARINA: **_Una niña contigo sería estar en el paraíso, el formar una familia, cuando tenía 15 años mi deseo era casarme y tener una gran familia, ya que yo fui hija única; pero una niña contigo que mas yo podría pedir _

**GURUCLEF: **_Te amo Marina!!_

Marina escuchaba en su mente, los consejos de su mama que le decía que tarde o temprano tendría que formar una familia, antes ella no quería hablar con respecto a ese tema; pero la sola idea de engendrar una vida junto al ser que ella mas amaba, le intensificó mas el estar al lado de su mago.

Varios días pasaron, y Guruclef sentía que tenía que formalizar su relación con Marina, hacerla su esposa, y sobretodo hacer una familia junto a ella, gritar a todo viento que ella era lo que mas quería en ese mundo.

**MARINA: **_Deberíamos construir una cabaña así ya no tendríamos que estar todo el día en esta cueva no??_

**GURUCLEF: **(un tanto serio) _Marina_ _mi niña, creo que en el tiempo que hemos estado juntos, nos hemos olvidado de las personas del Castillo, a lo mejor ellos nos estén buscando, Marina tenemos que regresar ya nuestras heridas están curadas, ya podemos encontrar el camino al castillo, ahora todo será diferente, se que todos se sorprenderán al principio de vernos juntos pero se que apoyaran nuestra relación._

**MARINA: **_Había olvidado eso Guruclef, ellos!!, Lucy y Anaís, _de repente se quedó helada tan solo de nombrarlas.

**GURUCLEF: **_Claro_

**MARINA: **_Pero a mi solo me importa estar a tu lado Guruclef!!, _ besándolo muy tiernamente, _no quiero mas solo eso mi amor!! No creo que sea el momento de pensar en eso Guruclef, todavía no, por favor._

**GURUCLEF: **_Marina pronto tenemos que regresar antes de que, se preocupen, ellos deben estar buscándonos_

**MARINA: **_Guruclef tienes toda la razón, pero yo, yo necesito tiempo, no lo se, el volver a ver a Lucy y Anaís, será muy fuerte para mí, sobre todo porque, porque………_en ese instante a Marina se le terminó las palabras era muy difícil para ella continuar, Guruclef no entendía la verdadera razón por la que su amada no tenía temor de regresar.

**GURUCLEF: **_Marina no te entiendo, que te sucede, por favor mi niña me estas preocupando, dímelo._

**MARINA:**_ Lo siento no puedo, yo no puedo Guruclef _saliendo despavorida de aquel lugar y Guruclef corriendo tras de ella sin entender nada de nada. Al terminar la persecución la encontró, sentada, abrazada a sus pernas sólo mirando el manantial, pareciera que volviera a ser la Marina melancólica, la que trataba de guardar todo su sufrimiento en su corazón, Guruclef estaba sumamente preocupado y sabía que la culpa de aquella reacción era solo de él sólo con nombrar la palabra volver.

El se acercó tan cautelosamente para no asustarla y tratar de que desahogara aquel sufrimiento, el odiaba verla así, hacía mucho frío, el la cubrió con su capa y se sentó junto a ella, ambos estuvieron en silencio por un buen tiempo, ella viendo la majestuosidad de aquel manantial y el solo mirándola, el silencio se volvía una tortura para él cada vez mas lo preocupaba; pero decidió esperar como una forma de que ella terminara de desahogarse, hasta que ella volteó su mirada hacia él y con unas lágrimas quería empezar a explicarle todo.

**MARINA: **_Sabías que antes de que llegara a este fantástico lugar contigo, no había vuelto a tener estas extrañas reacciones?? Antes era muy feliz porque tenía una ilusión, conocí a Lucy y Anaís, ellas me enseñaron a no estar sola a creer en la amistad, vaya que eran muy buenas conmigo, cuando regresamos a Tokio yo sentía que quería olvidar todo el sufrimiento que llevaba dentro que todo se derivaba en una sola cosa, en Cephiro, así que con el pasar de los años trataba de olvidar, de borrar aquellos recuerdos de mi mente, y empecé con ellas, decidí ya no verlas, el volver a verlas implicaría recordar y yo no podría, ya que mi mente volaría hacia ti, y me causaría mas daño, nunca les dije lo que yo sentía por ti a pesar de que ellas me contaban todo de Latis y Paris, yo nunca fui capaz de revelarle mi amor hacia ti. Pasaban los años y ellas trataban de ubicarme de verme pero siempre me mantenía lejos, siempre me negaba a cualquier cita que tuviésemos, incluso antes de yo llegara a este bosque ellas me citaron y yo les mentí diciéndoles que tenía muchos compromisos en ese instante me sentía de lo peor por negármeles de repente apareció esa luz que me atrajo a este lugar. Y o no se como haría para volverlas a ver de frente después de todo lo que les hice, si supieran la verdad jamás me perdonarían y con mucha razón las entendería. Guruclef yo daría la vida por ellas pero no se porque decidí esa tontería._

**GURUCLEF:**_ Por olvidarme a mí _(sollozando)_ Marina jamás imaginé cuanto daño te hice, pero tampoco puedo creer que te negaras a ellas, ellas son tu fuerza Marina, y estoy seguro que te hubieran a poyado pase lo pase no sola fuiste dura contigo sino tambien con ellas, muy aparte de lo que aquí descubrimos están ellas que nunca te abandonarían, se que con la ayuda de ellas jamás te hubieras sentido sola, involuntariamente yo te cause eso y tambien involuntariamente hice que te separaras de ellas; pero si yo fui la causa ahora es diferente porque yo estoy a tu lado mi niña y jamás me permitiré a volverte a ver así Marina, te amo!! Por favor!! Mi niña me duele verte así._

**MARINA: **_Perdóname Guruclef!! Por favor!!, no te sientas mal, yo soy la que nunca me perdonaría que por mi causa arruine todos estos lindos momentos que hemos vivido, pero entiéndeme yo no puedo llegar a verlas así como si nada, les ocultado muchas cosas, Guruclef yo no deseo que ellas aún se enteren de lo nuestro…._Esto dejó atónito al Hechicero, no creía que lo que ella estaba diciendo.

**GURUCLEF:**_ ¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo Marina?¿Por que no? Es acaso que no te sientes lista para que entablemos una relación._

**MARINA:**_ Yo nunca he sido de tener relaciones largas Guruclef, siempre tendía a terminar de improviso, pero lo nuestro es diferente, pero lo único que quiero es ir con calma por ellas, no puedo ir de frente y hacerlas entender que yo siempre te he amado y ahora tenemos una relación._

**GURUCLEF: **_Es acaso que ya no estas segura de lo nuestro, lo estas dudando Marina?? _

**MARINA: **_No!! Por supuesto que no!!_

**GURUCLEF: **Alzó la voz inesperadamente asustando a Marina. _Entonces que!! Tu me dijiste que no importaban los demás acerca de lo ue piensen o digan!!_

**MARINA: **Gritando y llorando a la vez, _Ella si!!, entiéndeme solo dame tiempo de sincerarme con ellas tratarlas de hacerlas entender sobre lo nuestro_

**GURUCLEF: **_Hasta hace poco no me importaba lo que todos pensarían si tu estabas a mi lado, pero supongo que me equivoqué, tu no estas segura sobre lo nuestro, no lo estas!!, esto es fue error, una mentira!!, _El hechicero salió despavorido dejando a su amada sola llorando frente ala manantial.

**MARINA: **_Perdóname Guruclef!! Perdóname!!_

Ambos en lugares apartados, el internamente en el bosque y ella en aquella cueva, los dos llorando por la primera discusión como pareja, no se imaginaban cuan duro era eso, Marina estaba decidida darse un tiempo solo hasta que sea totalmente sincera con Lucy Y Anaís, se sentía en deuda con ellas pero por otro lado se sentía peor por haber lastimado a Guruclef. Pronto amanecería y fue hasta ese momento que ella pudo conciliar el sueño después de haber llorado demasiado, se quedó dormida a la entrada de aquella cueva, esperándolo pero no llegaba y las fuerzas le vencieron cayo profundamente dormida aún se podían notar sus lagrimas en su tierno rostro. El por otro lado se sentía devastado por haberla gritado y decirle cosas que la lastimaran pero al mismo tiempo se sentía traicionado, donde estaría aquella Marina Valiente que decía que no temería por lo que pasara entre ellos, Guruclef empezó a sentir una fuerza interior que le hacía cerrar los ojos y ver algo en su mente, pronto vería la vida de Marina en el tiempo desde que regresó de Cephiro, la tristeza se había apoderado de ella, la soledad era ahora su única compañía, el demostrar ante los demás una fortaleza al ser una modelo famosa y muy codiciada que lastimosamente en el interior no tenía, pudo comprender el porque que Marina tuviera un sin fin de pretendientes y ninguno la llenara como el lo hizo, las tantas veces que ella lloraba al mentirle a Lucy y Anaís que nada andaba mal que sentía de maravilla. Al terminar esa visión Guruclef la pudo entender y quería regresar inmediatamente para pedirle perdón, decirle que aceptaría esa condición, pero sin apartarse de su lado, como una relación en secreto, eran tantas las cosas que el quería, levantó la mirada y vio que un grupo de personas estaban muy cerca de el, al principio el no podía saber bien de quienes se trataba, hasta que reconoció las voces y supo de que se trataría de Latis y Paris. Al parecer ellos estaban mas cerca de encontrarlos, el rápidamente pensó en Marina, el ir por ella, pero Paris escuchó aquellos pasos y corrió hacia el haciendo que todos encontraran a Guruclef.

**PARIS: **_Guruclef!! Estas bien, te encontramos hasta que por fin, ya nos estábamos asustándonos, déjame verte, que fue lo que te pasó??_

Latis notó al instante la actitud de Guruclef, se sentía asustado, nervioso, algo ocultaba.

**GURUCLEF: **_Paris, Latis, me sorprendieron._

**LATIS: **_Nos da gusto que este bien, pero dinos que fue lo que pasó?? Creo que no es momento de que te estemos atosigando con tantas preguntas, así que lo importante es que te encuentras bien y pronto volveremos al Castillo._

**PARIS: **_Latis, espera nos estamos olvidando de Ascot, no podemos dejarlo solo en este lugar._

**LATIS: **_ Tienes razón, pero ya sabes que sigue con la idea de encontrar y rescatar a Marina y regresar con ella al Castillo._

**GURUCLEF: **_Marina!! Que tiene que ver Ascot con Marina díganme!! _

**PARIS: **_Cuando desapareciste de improviso, Lucy y Anaís aparecieron en el castillo sorprendiéndonos a todos._

**GURUCLEF: **_Lucy y Anaís están en el castillo_

**LATIS: **_Si!! Y a Ascot se le ocurrió que Marina había regresado también, está empeñado en encontrarla, no creo que regrese si no es con ella._ Guruclef estaba nervioso ya que dentro de poco Ascot la encontraría, tenía una sensación muy rara la cual nunca había sentido, era celos, de que alguien que no era el estuviera cerca de su mujer.

**GURUCLEF: **(mentalmente) _El no puede encontrarla no puede!! No puede!!_

**PARIS: **_Será mejor que encontremos a Ascot para regresar y que desista de esa búsqueda hacía Marina._

Guruclef rogaba porque no la encontrara, quería evitar ese encuentro a como de lugar

**LATIS: **_Recuerda lo que dijo, queso encontrábamos a Guruclef lo llevaríamos al Castillo de inmediato y el la seguiría buscándola. _El espadachín junto a Paris hicieron que sus criaturas lo llevaran de regreso al castillo, Guruclef no quería regresar pero se veía forzado por la presencia de ellos que lo preocupaban verlo tan nervioso.

Mientras tanto en la cueva, donde Marina yacía profundamente dormida, un hombre entró y la quedó mirando muy profundamente

**ASCOT: **_Al fin te encontré Marina, estaba seguro que te encontraría , quiero ver la cara de todos cuando se enteren que te traje de vuelta, ni hermosa Marina, ahora ya no habrá nada que me impida decirte lo que siento por ti, _poniendo su mano sobre el rostro suave de la guerrera.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Si se que me deben estar odiando pero solo pido comprensión, me demoré en publicar este capítulo, por favor perdón a todos, dejen reviews.

Dorina


	7. Por tí todo lo puedo!

_**POR TI TODO LO PUEDO!!!!!**_

Después de que Marina y Guruclef habían vivido días de intenso amor, de una intensa pasión, ambos no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo en ese instante porque tuvieron que discutir y lo mas importante porque tuvieron que separarse, Guruclef quería con todas sus fuerzas escaparse de los hombres que lo habían encontrado e ir en busca de Marina, de su hermosa guerrera, el pensar que otra persona que no era el, hacían aparecer un sentimiento que el nunca había tenido, eran los _**celos **_, al parecer no quería alguien que no fuera el se le acercara, especialmente ya que el sentía a Marina como su mujer. Latis y Paris llevaban a Guruclef con dirección al Castillo para comprobar que realmente no le pasó nada y encontrar una explicación de porque desapareció.

**PARIS: **_Todos se alegraran de verte, y sobretodo que no te pasó nada, pero no te preocupes pronto nos explicaras mejor de lo que te sucedió._

Guruclef no escuchaba las palabras de Paris, su mente se había quedado en aquel bosque, pensando solo en Marina; pero Latis podía percibir la incomodidad del hechicero, así que no dudó en preguntarle muy discreto como siempre, acerca de lo que pensaba.

**LATIS: **_Pareces estar en otro lado Guruclef._

**GURUCLEF: **_No!!!, solo que, solo que, todo fue tan extraño, ni siquiera se si es buena idea regresar al castillo._

**LATIS: **_¿Por qué dices eso?_

**GURUCLEF: **_Aun no es el momento, creo yo, además puede ser que Ascot tenga razón, a lo mejor Marina también podría estar aquí, yo quiero volver al bosque._

Paris no pudo evitar escuchar lo que el hechicero había dicho.

**PARIS:**_ Que dices, no puede ser cierto, después del tiempo que estuviste lejos y solo, insistes por volver a aquel lugar, obviamente que no te dejaremos, mucha gente esta muy preocupada por ti, recuerda que también están en el castillo Lucy y Anaís, ellas están ilusionadas de volver a verte después de tanto tiempo._

**GURUCLEF: **(Gritando, muy raro en el) _USTEDES NO ENTIENDEN!!!!!, _Latis y Paris jamás habían visto a Guruclef tan alterado ni cuando se enfrentaban a grandes enemigos, era muy raro el ver a Guruclef comportándose de esa manera, de esa manera tan eufórica tal pareciera que Marina le había contagiado algo de su carácter.

**LATIS: **_Guruclef le prometimos a Ascot que si te encontrábamos antes de que el encontrara a Marina nosotros te llevaríamos inmediatamente al castillo, en el caso de que el no volviera nosotros inmediatamente saldríamos en su búsqueda, _dijo el espadachín dejando en silencio al hechicero.

**GURUCLEF: **(Pensando) _Tengo que encontrarte mi niña, jamás me perdonare el haberte dejado sola, lo que te suceda será únicamente mi culpa, y jamás podría vivir con eso, jamás!!!_ Pero por otro lado sus pensamientos se voltearon hacia Ascot, que sucedería si la encontrara???, _Ascot te podría encontrar y te traería de regreso, es tan contradictorio lo que siento._

**PARIS: **_Ya llegamos, pronto todos te verán y se alegraran de verte y olvidaras esa idea de regresar a ese lugar._

**GURUCLEF: **_¿Cómo?, _estaba un tanto ido

**LATIS: **Pero a Latis no le había convencido del todo, el sabía que había algo mas que atormentaba al hechicero _Guruclef en serio te encuentras bien????_

**GURUCLEF:** Guruclef ya no tenía ninguna alternativa, _Si tienen razón discúlpenme por favor!!! el hecho de regresar después de tanto tiempo es un tanto difícil para mí._

**LATIS: **_Me lo imagino, lo dijo en un tono no tan convencido_

En menos de lo que habían pensado ellos ya se encontraban en aquel gigantesco castillo, nadie se imaginaba ya la llegada de los 3 hombres, pronto se abría la gran puerta, Anaís, Lucy, Caldina y Ráfaga estaban en la sala real, ellos voltearon a un mismo ritmo no creían lo que estaban viendo.

**LUCY: **_Guruclef!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**ANAIS: **_Guruclef eres tu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! __Si eres tu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**GURUCLEF: **_Guerreras Mágicas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ Lucy y Anaís corrieron hacia el hechicero, era demasiado el tiempo en que ambos no se habían visto, ellas con lágrimas en los ojos agradecían que su antiguo maestro se encontraba bien. Ambos no querían ese gran abrazo se terminara ellas por tiempo que no lo veían y el por la impotencia de haber salido a correr en ese momento en busca de Marina.

**PARIS: **_Fue un tanto difícil al comienzo pero al fin dimos con su paradero_

**GURUCLEF: **_Tanto tiempo mis niñas, pero que digo aquellas niñas que conocí ahora son todas una señoritas muy lindas!!!!! _Haciendo que las guerreras se sonrojaran por aquel comentario.

**LUCY: **_Lo importante es que ya estas aquí con nosotros, no hubiéramos estado tranquilos si no aparecías pronto_

**ANAIS: **_Claro que si Guruclef, tu formas una parte importante en los corazones de las tres. _Pronto Guruclef recordó las palabras de su guerrera cuando ella le confesó lo que sentía por el; y no podía evitar sentirte culpable por la situación actual de esta. **PRESEA: **_Bueno señoritas creo que es hora que Guruclef vaya a descansar fueron demasiadas emociones. Me da mucho gusto el ver que no te sucedió nada malo, pero ya después nos dirás lo que realmente pasó, por favor Caldina la Habitación de Guruclef ya esta lista verdad?? Será mejor que te acompañe._

Cuando la armera procedía a acompañar al hechicero una pregunta inocente salió de los labios de Anaís, dejando helado a Guruclef tratando de conseguir una Buena explicación para ellos, pero no lo podía conseguir.

**ANAIS: **_Por cierto ¿Y Marina? Que sucedió con ella, no lograron encontrarla verdad??_

De pronto el semblante de Guruclef cambió automáticamente; igual el de Presea ya que no quería que tocara el tema de Marina en ese momento.

**LUCY: **_Es verdad que sucedió con Marina, ella tambien vino al igual que nosotras???_

**CALDINA: **_¿Y por qué Ascot no viene con ustedes? Díganme, le sucedió algo malo, por favor no se queden callados. _Ráfaga trataba de calmarla en todo momento.

Era tan complicado de explicar cuando de repente la puerta principal empezaba a abrirse e irradiar una intense luz, nadie imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Pronto se vería la silueta de un hombre cargando a una mujer. Era muy difícil de divisarlos al principio por la intensidad de aquella luz hasta que Caldina logró identificarlos y poco a poco los demás, ella corría como si de eso dependiera su vida.

**CALDINA: **_Ascot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hermanito eres tu!!!! Estas bien !!!!! y estas con Marina al fin la encontraste!!!!!_

**GURUCLEF: **_La encontró!!! _Su sentir era tan confuso, se sentía feliz que la hayan encontrado pero por el otro lado no perdonaba el hecho que otro la haya encontrado, otro que no fuera el, y para colmo de males que hacia el con ella en sus cambió cuando se dio cuenta que Marina no se encontraba bien a simple vista, ella mostraba muchas heridas y lo que era peor con una fiebre muy alta que la hacía sudar a cantaros, corrió presuroso hacia su amada guerrera pensando, _Esto solo es mi culpa!!!! Marina tu estas así por mi!!! Perdóname mi niña!!!!!_

_Es urgente que la lleves a una de las habitaciones de inmediato Ascot, ella no puede permanecer en este estado y nosotros sin hacer nada, Caldina la habitación que preparaste para mí será para Marina e inmediatamente después prepara mantas muchas mantas las necesitara junto con paños húmedos, Lucy, Anaís ustedes ayuden a Caldina con lo de la habitación, mientras tanto acompañaré a Ascot para examinarla, vamos no perdamos tiempo, _dejando muy sorprendidos a todos especialmente a Presea que ya había planeado cuidar a Guruclef, o por lo menos había tenido pretexto para estar junto a el, en tanto a Guruclef vaya si que le había afectado ver en ese estado a su queridísima guerrera. Acompañó a Ascot y cada instante estaba pendiente acerca de cómo la estaría tratando, ya que ella debía ser tratada con sumo cuidado. La Habitación que habían dispuesto para Marina era una de las más amplias del castillo, era la habitación de Guruclef. Presea notaba la excesiva preocupación por Marina y trataba de encontrar una explicación de la repentina aparición de Marina en Cephiro, por mas que trataba no quería llegar o no quería darse cuenta de una realidad que apenas comenzaba un amor había surgido últimamente además era un amor no muy visto el mago supremo enamorado eso era imposible, Pero muy aparte de eso Presea siempre había sentido un gran amor por Guruclef, pero su cobardía de no poder expresar esos sentimientos a el a ella la mortificaban cada día mas y peor era el hecho de que el haya estado con una mujer que no fuera ella.

**LATIS: **_Guruclef tambien deberías hacer lo mismo tu tambien tienes que descansar, estaremos todos atentos con Marina._

**GURUCLEF: **_Por su puesto que no Latis, hoy mas que nunca Marina me necesita y no la abandonare, vamos, vamos!!!! A lo que les dije!!! Ascot llévala por favor cuanto mas antes comencemos será mejor._

Guruclef dirigió siempre a Ascot en todo momento, cuando Ascot tuvo que recostar a Marina a la cama sintió rabia de que el sintiera aquel aroma de su cabello que a el hipnotizaba, pero trataba de borrar por el momentos eso ya que era urgente atender a la guerrera de agua. Todas esas consideraciones que Guruclef se tomaba hacia Marina hacían dudar a Latis acerca de los sentimientos de Guruclef hacia Marina, ya que lo que el creía que solo era una amistad podría convertirse en otra cosa.

**LATIS: **_Te comportaste muy extraño cuando te encontramos de igual modo a como estas ahora Guruclef, que sucede???? Que te ha sucedido últimamente??? Es acaso que eso pueda ser posible, tu??? Jamás había pensado en esa posibilidad, me resisto a creer que tu…… _pensaba Latis ya que estaba muy intrigado acerca del comportamiento del Hechicero.

Mientras tanto en la habitación dispuesta para Marina se encontraban Guruclef, Ascot, Anaís, Lucy, Caldina y Presea.

**GURUCLEF: **_Al parecer esa fiebre se debe a que ella permaneció al aire libre por mucho tiempo y eso empeoró la herida en la pierna, tenemos que estar muy pendientes de ella, sobre todo tiene que alimentarse, al parecer no se alimento muy bien durante su estadía en ese lugar._

**ANAIS: **_Lo de su alimentación no se debe ahora Guruclef. _Lo decía Anaís con un tanto de temor

**LUCY: **_Anaís tiene razón Guruclef…._

**GURUCLEF: **_¿Podrían explicarse mejor? ¿Es acaso que Marina ya padecía esto desde antes? No se queden calladas díganme, que es lo que realmente tenía Marina. Díganme para poderla ayudar._

**PARIS: **_Guruclef, cálmate al parecer es un tanto difícil de explicar para ellas._

**GURUCLEF: **_Por favor Anaís, que es lo que sucede con Marina, que problema tiene ella con su alimentación???? Es sobre la salud acerca de lo que estamos hablando._

**ANAIS: **_Tienes toda la razón Guruclef, se que Marina se molestará un poco al principio pero esto podría generar algo peor después. Ustedes saben que Marina es una exitosa modelo muy codiciada en su medio, tiene mucho éxito, pero lastimosamente ese éxito le cobra muy caro a nuestra amiga, ya que ella tiene que cuidar su imagen su imagen a tal extremo que tiene que someterse a estrictas dietas, dietas que incluso la debilitan; pero tambien puedo resaltar que a partir de que Marina se convirtió en eso, ella ya no sonríe, y me duele decirlo incluso por una extraña razón que Lucy y yo no sabemos ella poco a poco se alejaba de nosotras, por mas que nosotras tratábamos de acercarnos a ella, ella no lo se, huía, es muy penoso decirles esto, pero realmente nos preocupa la situación de Marina, y peor no saber la verdadera causa de esto._

Guruclef no podía sentirse peor, escuchaba como Anaís le narraba como su amada acaba poco a poco con su vida, se sentía culpable por todo lo que tuvo que pasar Marina, cuando Anaís hablaba el prefería ver hacia la pared para que no notaran sus lágrimas de impotencia, de saber tantos males que tuvo que pasar Marina y el no sabia nada de nada.

**LUCY: **_Marina por mucho tiempo no nos quería hablar del tema, ella siempre aparentaba ser una mujer fuerte y recia, pero la conocemos y sabíamos que algo nos ocultaba y esa causa era la razón de su tristeza, esa tristeza que poco a poco se apoderaba de ella olvidándonos de la Marina que antes conocimos._

Pero cuando ya nada se pensaba que se podía decir alguien mostró una gran gesto de positivismo, esa persona era Ascot, el que creía que con su amor, haría que Marina se recuperara.

**ASCOT: **_Marina se recuperará ya lo verán, Marina volverá a irradiarnos con esa bella sonrisa, estoy seguro, mas que nunca todos tenemos que estar junto a ella y mostrarle que estamos junto a ella apoyándola, quiero demasiado a Marina y no permitiré que se marchite como una flor frente a mi y yo me quede sin hacer nada. Lucy, Anaís esta vez mas que nunca Marina las necesita y no debemos recordar tristes momento que al fin al cabo no valen la pena hacerla recordar, si Marina no quiso decirles es porque de seguro no quería preocuparlas, se que para Marina ustedes dos son lo mas importante y no quería ue entristecieran como ella, ella no se perdonaría jamás el hacerla sufrir estoy seguro de eso._

Todos se quedaron mudos al escuchar a Ascot pero nadie mas que Guruclef, ¿Como es que Ascot conocía a la perfección a Marina?, ¿Como sabía el hecho de que Marina no quería preocupar a sus amigas? , eso era demasiado para el, así que decidió retirarse lo mas pronto de esa habitación, el sentía como si se le acababa el oxígeno, el saber tantas cosas que incluso el no sabia de Marina, porque Marina ocultó algo tan grave como lo era lo de su alimentación.

**GURUCLEF: **_Marina, era por eso la razón de tu tristeza, ¿Por qué mi Marina? Nunca creí que el dolor que inconscientemente te causé, nunca me lo perdonaré, así que mi prioridad principal será el que te recuperes, yo terminaré con ese problema de tu alimentación a la manera que sea posible, te lo prometo Marina te sacaré de problema._

Los días iban pasando todos estaban muy atentos con la recuperación de Marina, ella seguía inconsciente, los tres primeros días Guruclef examinaba a Marina, después cuando ya todas sus heridas estaban cerradas y curadas el hechicero estaba por empezar ese estricto tratamiento con el que terminaría con el problema de alimentación de su guerrera de agua. El tratamiento consistía que en: cuanto ella despertara se le diera un te el cual le abriera un poco el apetito, empezaba comiendo comida blanda, poco a poco variaría a la fruta, todos pensaban que comenzado el dichoso tratamiento ella podría ya visitada; pero Guruclef dio estrictas órdenes de que eso no sucediera ya que por mas que ellos quisieran Marina solo despertaría para comer, Guruclef dio a Caldina un brebaje muy especial el cual la dormía al instante, ya que si ella veía a algunos del castillo sus emociones se juntaría y no permitirían con el progreso del tratamiento. El tiempo que pacto Guruclef para con el tratamiento de Marina eran de dos semanas, las dos semanas mas largas para todos pero en especial para el, ya que el no solo se juro ayudarla sino que no la vería mientras ella estuviera inconsciente, se sentía demasiado culpable al verla así.

**CALDINA: **_Guruclef, Marina está reaccionando muy bien a ese tratamiento, su semblante está mejorando cada vez más, estoy segura que se está recuperando satisfactoriamente; pero no crees que tenemos que dejar de darle ese té, ya que solo la duerme, no crees que ya es tiempo de que salga de ese estado inconciente en el que se encuentra, solo la despertamos para que coma camine un tanto, pero después…._

**GURUCLEF: **_Tú sabes que ella tiene que descansar, por mas que ya haya recuperado su semblante aun no tenemos que confiarnos Caldina, esto es por su bien. _Salió inmediato de despacho dejando a Caldina bastante confundida, esto la confundía, era demasiada la protección de Guruclef para con Marina.

**CALDINA: **_Espero que no sea lo que me estoy imaginando, espero que no, muchos serían los lastimados_, cada día que ella trabaja junto al hechicero, ella notaba ciertos aspecto que a ella la confundía, como por ejemplo el hecho de que el prohibiera las visitas en la noche.

Esa mismo día, cuando Marina despertó como de costumbre para poder hacer la rutina de siempre que era la de comer y dar algunos pasos de la mano de Caldina, no pudo evitar el darse cuenta que era un te el que la hacía dormir, ese te si que la dejaba profundamente dormida, escuchando en sus sueños tiernas palabras y algunos sollozos de su amado Guruclef así que decidió poner a cabo un plan.

**MARINA: **_Caldina???_

**CALDINA: **_Si, soy yo Marina, dime como has amanecido???_

**MARINA: **_Bien, pero siento frío, que me hace temblar._

**CALDINA: **_Debe ser porque abrí demasiado la ventana, permíteme cerrarla para que no corra mas viento._

**MARINA: **_Gracias_

**CALDINA: **_Bueno ya es hora que comas, y tome este te que te relajará._

**MARINA: **_Muchas gracias Caldina._

**CALDINA: **_No tienes porque dármela Marina para es todo un placer atenderte créeme._

**MARINA: **_Ay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, _dejando caer uno de los cubiertos al suelo.

**CALDINA: **_¿Qué sucede Marina?_

**MARINA: **_De repente me dieron escalofríos, siento que todo mi cuerpo está helado, podrías darme un abrigo. _

**CALDINA: **_Traeré los cobertores, me preocupa que de repente se te haya bajado la presión ¡No tardo! Por mientras trata de tomar el té, está caliente, te puede abrigar mientras tanto._

**MARINA: **_Claro, pero no tardes por favor!!!!_

**CALDINA: **_En seguida vuelvo!!_

Marina había conseguido su objetivo, el que Caldina saliera de la habitación, al estar sola Marina aprovechó para tirar el té en unos tantos recipientes ornamentales que habían en la habitación, rato después llegó Caldina con muchos cobertores, Marina tuvo que disimular otra vez.

**MARINA: **_Gracias Caldina, con esto ya sentiré frío de nuevo._

**CALDINA: **_Veo que tomaste el té._

**MARINA: **_Si lo hice, eso me abrigó un poco pero con esto me sentiré más aliviada tenlo por seguro._

**CALDINA: **_Entonces déjame arroparte y después llevaré todo esto a su lugar, ahora si descansa Marina._

**MARINA: **_Así lo haré, Gracias de nuevo Caldina._

**CALDINA: **_No te preocupes solo descansa._

Caldina salió de la habitación, tantos cobertores habían logrado que Marina durmiera por un instante, pronto despertó, habían demasiadas sudas en su cabeza; pero sola una inquietud….._¿Cómo estaría el? _

Guruclef pasaba todas las noches a lado de Marina siempre vigilando su sueño, velando su tranquilidad y a la vez rogándole que la perdonara, cada noche eran súplicas, lágrimas y tiernos besos que el hechicero le daba a su hermosa guerrera, recordando los hechos anteriores, como fue que pasaron del paraíso a la triste realidad de la noche a la mañana. Pero esta noche el no se percataría que ella lo estaba escuchando y sobre todo sintiendo. Guruclef estaba recostado a lado de ella, ella sentía ese aroma muy familiar y recordó eso en sus tantos sueños provocados por aquel té.

**GURUCLEF: **_Mi hermosa niña, jamás me cansaré de pedirte disculpas, soy un cobarde, que prefiere verte dormida, se que debo dejarte despertar, y créeme quiero que despiertes, quiero escucharte, quiero que veas con esos bellos ojos que me cautivan, Marina tengo tanto que decirte pero a la vez se me presenta esta impotencia de no decirte nada mi amor!!_

Marina no deseaba más ver a su amado hechicero llorar, ahora ella se sentía culpable, pero a la vez se sentía dichosa eso quería decir que Guruclef se preocupaba por ella era porque realmente le importaba, la quería, la amaba.

Pronto Guruclef no contuvo más y se quedó dormido muy cerca de ella, Marina no resistió más y acarició su rostro, pudo darse cuenta a simple vista lo demasiado cansado que el estaba, así que solo le dio un tierno beso en la frente, ahora era ella la que velaba su sueño.

**MARINA:**_ Mi amor!!! Mi querido Guruclef!!! Me duele mas a mí ver que te sientes culpable por mí; pero en si yo tuve la culpa de aquella tonta discusión, nuestra primera discusión, pero se de que manera poder solucionar esto mi amado Guruclef. _Lo besó tiernamente en los labios y se durmió abrazada, aferrada a el, planeando la cual sería una de las mayores locuras que ella se le había ocurrido.

Pronto amanecería Guruclef notó que ella lo abrazaba, _¿Será acaso que ella, no es imposible y mas aún con aquel té que le hacían beber todas las noches?_ La acomodó bien, sin que ella se diera cuenta que el ya no estaba, pero Marina instintivamente despertó.

Guruclef se había dirigido a su habitación a tomar un baño como todos los días, antes de comenzar sus rutinarias obligaciones como Mago Supremo de Cephiro. Por otro lado Marina tambien hacía lo mismo tomó un refrescante baño, poco a poco se acercaba el momento en ele que se llevaría aquel plan el que decidiría el futuro de su relación. Antes del desayuno Guruclef pasó a su despacho para meditar algunas cosas antes de empezar el día, prefería estar ahí antes de que alguien lo viera así, preocupado.

El estaba hojeando uno de sus tantos libros de aquella inmensa biblioteca que tenía, cuando sigilosamente aparecería Marina con un vestido de color blanco con un gran escote en la espalda, Marina se había preparado para esta ocasión, quería demostrarle a su hechicero que ya se encontraba y sobretodo estaba ansiosa de el, por tenerlo cerca, de abrazarlo, besarlo, sentirlo. Guruclef estaba tan concentrado, Marina cautelosamente puso sus manos sobre los ojos de Guruclef, repentinamente el no sabía que estaba pasando en ese instante.

**GURUCLEF: **_¿Qué sucede?_

**MARINA: **_Sssshhhhhh!!! _Se puso delante de el, tapándole pronto la boca para que no dijera nada.

**GURUCLEF: **_Ma……!!!!!!!_

**MARINA: **_No digas nada amor, no digas nada……………_

Con todas las fuerzas contenidas ambos empezaron a besarse apasionadamente, era un beso tierno y a la vez largo, no quería que terminara jamás, no importaba nada en ese momento. Los besos se hacían más intensos, sus cuerpos actuaban por sí solos, ella bajó al cuello, enloqueciendo a su amado hechicero con aquellos candentes besos.

Al mismo tiempo Guruclef la acariciaba, sus manos al principio buscaban la manera posible de despojarla de aquel coqueto que traía puesto, consiguiendo al instante su objetivo, el vestido cayó lentamente dejando ver el escultural y bello cuerpo desnudo de Marina. El se detuvo al verla así, haciendo que el la abrazara fuerte.

**GURUCLEF: **_Mi Marina, mi niña!!! Cuanta falta me has hecho_

**MARINA: **_Yo también te extrañé, no sabes cuanto mi amor, pero ya habrá tiempo de que hablemos, ahora solo quiero que este momento nunca termine._

Marina estaba tan deseosa del el como el de ella, Marina tomó el rostro de Guruclef con sus manos, besándolo tiernamente, Guruclef quería tomar el mando de su cuerpo pero cariñosamente así que suavemente cargó a su amada hacia el escritorio de el, sentándola para que sea mas cómodo su próxima escena amatoria.

**GURUCLEF: **_Te amo tanto mi niña, te amo, no quiero volver a separarme de ti._

**MARINA: **_Nunca mas nos volveremos a separarnos te lo prometo._

**GURUCLEF: **_Lo prometes??_

**MARINA: **_Lo prometo!!!!_

Ambos no pudieran frenar mas sus impulsos, sus cuerpos se amaron, no les importaban el gran desorden que estaban haciendo por tanto movimiento, así que para mas comodidad Guruclef decidió hacer un hechizo para que estuvieran en la habitación de el. Dejando aquel recinto intacto como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada. Pronto llegaría Presea, quería hablar con Guruclef, pero se sorprendió mucho que no se encontrara en su despacho.

**PRESEA: **_Guruclef vine para que vayamos a………. Guruclef???? ¿Qué raro estaría casi segura que estabas aquí como siempre?_

Mientras tanto como todo comienzo de día Marina decidió ir a la habitación de Marina para ver como había amanecido; pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando no la encontró, estaba llena de dudas, _¿Dónde estaría?_ Cuando salió se percató que Lucy y Anaís estaban a punto de entrar, querían saber de su amiga, así que Caldina decidió que no diría nada, no por mientras.

**LUCY: **_Oh!! Caldina estas aquí, Anaís y yo queríamos saber como estaba Marina._

**ANAIS: **_Si a lo mejor la encontrábamos despierta._

**CALDINA: **Con un tono muy nervioso_ Niñas como están, Marina!! Marina está profundamente y eso es debido a tanto medicamento que le damos, la pobre Marina amanece muy inconciente._

**LUCY: **_¡Qué lástima!_

**ANAIS: **_**¿**__Pero se encuentra bien verdad?_

**CALDINA: **_Por supuesto que si niñas, más pronto de lo que ustedes creen tendremos a nuestra Marina de vuelta, pero mientras tanto vayamos a desayunar, verán que deliciosas manjares les preparé._

**LUCY Y ANAIS: **_**¡**__Esta bien!_

**CALDINA: **Pensando _Será mejor que por mientras no diga nada, por favor Marina sea el lugar donde este deseo que regreses rápido, esto me está preocupando mas y mas._

Cuando se dirigían hacia el comedor vieron a una preocupada Presea, buscando a Guruclef por todos lados

**PRESEA: **_¿Buenos días, díganme han visto a Guruclef?_ Esa pregunta sorprendió demasiado a Caldina, es acaso o ¿sería posible que ellos estén juntos?

**LUCY: **_Que tal Presea, no lo hemos visto, Anaís y yo recien nos acabamos de despertar._

**ANAIS:**_ Nos fuimos a ver como estaba Marina_

**PRESEA: **_¿Por cierto como sigue?_

**CALDINA: **Interrumpiendo antes de que alguien dijera algo mas,_ Muy bien Presea, ya se encuentra mucho mejor, solo falta muy poco para volverla a tener entre nosotros._

**PRESEA: **Respondiendo con un seco _Que bien, y tu Caldina no lo has visto, Guruclef siempre estar desde temprano en su despacho y juraría que el estaba ahí._

**CALDINA: **_No te preocupes Presea a lo mejor tuvo que ver un asunto de ultima hora_

**PRESEA: **_¡Pero!._

**CALDINA: **_Pero nada Presea ya conocemos como es el, vera que pronto regresará mas bien porque por mientras nos acompañas a desayunar, estábamos a punto de hacerlo_

Aquella respuesta de Caldina no convenció mucho a Presea.; pero no tuvo de otra más que aceptar la invitación de Caldina.

**PRESEA: **_Esta bien vamos_

**CALDINA: **Pensando, _Por lo que mas quieran, si están juntos será mejor que regresen en seguida antes que sigan notando su ausencia y se me acaben las excusas. _

_**Mientras tanto en la habitación de Guruclef**_

Guruclef besaba con pasión y fervor a su amada Marina, ella estaba excitada ante el aroma de él. El la estrechó contra su pecho con fuerza.

Marina se sintió empujada ligeramente hacia atrás, el cuerpo de Guruclef cuadrándose sobre ella. La boca de Guruclef la besó con insistencia, seduciéndola, conquistándola.

**MARINA: **_¡Guruclef!_ murmuró rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

**GURUCLEF: **_Te amo tanto Marina_, susurró en su oído, ronco y apasionado.

La piel de Marina se erizó al contacto de su aliento.

**MARINA: **_¡Me encantas!_, balbuceó turbada.

**GURUCLEF: **_Me haces perder el sentido…me cautivas._

Suavemente Marina tomó el rostro de Guruclef entre sus manos.

**MARINA: **_Eres muy apuesto_, dijo besando la comisura de sus labios, _tu boca puede ser tan hermosa cuando sonríes._

**GURUCLEF: **_Tú me enseñaste a sonreír_

Los labios de Marina recorrieron su mejilla hasta llegar a sus ojos, los cuales besó con delicadeza antes de dirigirse hacia sus cejas.

**MARINA: **_Te amo_

**GURUCLEF: **_Y yo a ti, mi niña._

Las manos de Marina recorrieron la espalda del hechicero y se detuvieron en los hombros para cubrirlos de besos. Guruclef gimió bajo su contacto y buscó sus labios con avidez. Sonriendo, ambos se dieron besos cortos hasta que sus respiraciones se agitaron, revelando la pasión que llevaban dentro de sus corazones, sus cuerpos acercándose más y más.

Los dedos de Marina se enredaron en los cabellos de Guruclef mientras lo besaba con fervor. Los brazos de Guruclef se deslizaron bajo la espalda de marina, arqueando su espalda hacia él.

**GURUCLEF: **_Eres lo más maravilloso que me ha sucedido, mi hermosa Marina_

**MARINA: **_Mi querido Guruclef_

Las manos de Guruclef se deslizaron por su contorno, sus pulgares tocando ligeramente los pezones. Marina se estremeció al sentir aquel contacto. Volvió a abrazarla para cubrir su desnudez con su cuerpo, sus labios mordisqueando la curva de cuello, su lengua dejando un rastro húmedo.

Marina cerró los ojos, disfrutando las sensaciones que Guruclef producía en ella. El la volvió a besar con suavidad, tranquilizando sus nervios.

**GURUCLEF: **_Eres mía Marina!!!_

Los labios de Marina buscaron la de Guruclef, su lengua serpenteando en la de él con desespero. Con agrado, Guruclef sintió las manos de Marina dirigirse a su pecho, recorrer su contorno, y dirigirse hacia la planicie de su vientre, inocentemente acariciando su cintura. Guruclef contuvo la respiración un par de segundos mientras Marina alzaba la cabeza para darle besos y leves mordiscos sobre los hombros.

Marina no podía pensar, solo sentir. Sentir las manos de Guruclef recorrerla, el estaba delirante de pasión y poder. Jamás había tenido a alguien como Marina entre sus brazos. Sus labios volvieron a ella, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo. Marina se movió inquieta bajo él. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, su cuerpo pidiéndole mayor proximidad con Las manos de Guruclef acariciaban con devoción…la devoción tornándose en suave violencia al escucharla clamar su nombre una y otra vez en la oscuridad.

**MARINA: **_Te amo…te amo….te necesito._

Guruclef regresó a la boca de Marina para embelesarla con sus besos mientras con suavidad y sutileza apartaba los muslos de la joven. Un brazo de Guruclef se deslizó por su espalda, su mano sosteniendo la cabeza de Marina para besarla. El otro brazo se dirigió hacia sus caderas para acercarla a él, su cuerpo pidiendo a gritos por ella.

**GURUCLEF:**_Te amo, Marina_, lo escuchó decir contra su boca.

Ella entreabrió los ojos al sentir que se convertían en un solo ser, un gemido de sorpresa escapando de sus labios, ella suspirando sintiendo el contacto más cercano de sus cuerpos. El la cubría de suaves besos.

**GURUCLEF:** _Te amo mi rebelde Marina!!_

Se fundieron en un beso y sus alientos se confundieron al igual que sus cuerpos. No había ni principio ni fin. Sólo existían ellos, un solo ser. El amor envolviéndolos por completo. Guruclef estrechaba a Marina contra su pecho mientras los latidos de sus corazones regresaban a la normalidad. La respiración de Marina se tornaba más suave y Guruclef comprendió que el sueño la había vencido.

**MARINA: **_No sabes cuanto te extraño mi amor!!!! _Abrazándolo con gran fuerza. _Y pensar que la que tuve toda la culpa de esa separación _

**GURUCLEF: **_No digas más ni niña, fui yo el culpable, jamás terminaré de disculparme contigo._

**MARINA: **_Soy la que no debe perdonarse el haberte hecho padecer todos estos días, Mi amor!!! Me lastimó el escucharte llorar, pidiéndome perdón a cada instante por lo que había pasado. Soy yo la única culpable Guruclef, solo yo. Por favor olvidemos todo esto por favor, aunque algo bueno salió de todo esto y fue esta apasionante reconciliación. Tuve que ingeniármelas para poder ir contigo, como engañara a Caldina con aquel te, solo tenía ganas de ti amor, de estar a tu lado. _

**GURUCLEF: **_Mi rebelde Marina, si que hiciste todo eso para estar conmigo._

**MARINA: **_Si Guruclef, por ti, por ti todo lo puedo._

Al decir esas tierna frase Guruclef le dio un apasionado e interminable beso a su hermosa Guerrera, su niña, su Marina.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Hola a todas a todos los fans, se que merezco el castigo supremo pero por favor perdónenme, es que tuve re- atareada, es que comencé con mi desarrollo de tesis y el tiempo en realidad se me escapa de las manos cada dia, de vez en cuando le saco la vuelta a mis informes para poder con este fanfic, pero prometo terminarlo, _**PALABRA DE BRUJA!!!**_

Sigo insistiendo en lo mismo _**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS PARA SABER SI MI HISTORIA ES SU AGRADO O DEN ALGUNAS SUGERENCIAS QUE TENGAN ESTOY ABIERTA A CUALQUIER COSA QUE DIGAN.**_

Me despido, un beso y hasta pronto, pronto tendrán noticia de mí.

Bye

_Jourdain Vásquez Ascoy_


	8. Un beso dice mas que la verdad!

_**UN BESO DICE MAS QUE LA VERDAD**_

Después de tantos contratiempos, oportunas aclaraciones y reconciliaciones muy apasionantes Marina y Guruclef gozaban tanto de su amor, ya no había malos entendidos entre ellos aunque aún existía la posibilidad de que se descubriera su romance tan secreto. Después de aquel día tan fogoso de reconciliación, ambos aún estaban en la habitación del hechicero, los amantes se encontraban abrazados.

**MARINA: **_Si que tu habitación es muy amplia amor._

**GURUCLEF: **_¿Tú crees eso?_

**MARINA: **_En serio, no creía que fuera tan amplia, pero sabes yo aún prefiero aquella cueva donde estábamos antes, _

**GURUCLEF: **_Te digo la verdad, yo también._

**MARINA: **_Pronto amanecerá y tendré que regresar a mi habitación, espero que nadie haya notado mi ausencia._

**GURUCLEF: **_Lo dudo mi niña, pero si llega el caso, inventaremos algo, _eso si que sorprendió a Marina, Guruclef mentiría por ella.

**MARINA: **_Caldina ha sido muy amable conmigo, siempre estuvo ahí cuando la necesitaba, pero me da un tanto de vergüenza saber que le mentí, es que ya no soportaba un día más el estar sin ti mi amor._

**GURUCLEF: **_Caldina obedeció al pie mis órdenes, no permitió que alguien entrara mientras tú estabas inconciente._

**MARINA: **_Caldina es una gran amiga, ya lo creo, le quedo debiendo demasiado en serio._

**GURUCLEF: **_Ella las quiere, me he dado cuenta que durante este tiempo ella las ha extrañado demasiado._

**MARINA: **_Y nosotras a ella créeme._

**GURUCLEF: **_Al igual que ella, todos también hemos estado ansiosos de volver a verlas._

**MARINA: **_Volver a ver a Caldina, Ráfaga, Latis, Paris, Presea, la traviesa Nicona, y como olvidar a Ascot._

Al escuchar lo último Guruclef cambió de semblante en seguida, como decirle que fue Ascot quien la encontró y fue el quien siempre estuvo seguro de que ella había vuelto pese a que los demás no creían su hipótesis, Guruclef y los demás se habían dado cuenta del gran interés que el sentía por su Marina.

**MARINA: **_¿Sucede algo Guruclef?_

**GURUCLEF: **_Si, mi niña tengo que decirte tantas cosas, darte explicaciones._

**MARINA: **_Pero amor, ya hablamos de eso amor, por favor ya no te atormentes más con eso._

**GURUCLEF: **_Ahora se trata de un asunto importante._

**MARINA: **_Entonces dime_

**GURUCLEF: **_Es acerca de tu rescate. La persona que te encontró, fue Ascot, el te trajo de vuelta. Ascot siempre estuvo muy seguro que tu al igual que Lucy y Anaís habías regresado, casi nadie le creía y fue el quien armó a un grupo hombres para salir a tu rescate._

**MARINA: **_¿Ascot?_

Venían a su mente los recuerdos cuando el la encontró, recordó su voz, diciéndole que finalmente la había encontrado.

**GURUCLEF: **_¿Recuerdas eso?_

**MARINA: **_Siiiiiiiiiii lo recuerdo vagamente pero si, recuerdo haber escuchado su voz._

**GURUCLEF: **_El te rescató, te trajo en sus brazos, yo no se como explicar como me sentí en ese momento._

**MARINA: **_Celos, lo que sentiste fueron celos mi amor_

**GURUCLEF: **_¿Celos?_

**MARINA: **_Si, aunque no habría por que, porque a pesar de que Ascot me rescató e hizo muchas cosas por mí, yo te amo, no puedo sentir nada mas por el, no puedo._

**GURUCLEF: **_Pero el te ama, me he dado cuenta_

**MARINA: **_Pero yo no, recuerdo que antes el me confesó sus sentimientos hacia mi. _

**GURUCLEF: **_Antes, entonces el ya te lo había dicho._

**MARINA: **_Fue cuando Tata y Tatra vinieron a ayudarnos contra Debonair y nosotros creíamos que venían a atacarnos, el se sentía tan preocupado por mí que hasta quería acompañarme y me confesó que siempre me había querido, así que tuve que esquivar su insinuación, no quería lastimarlo._

**GURUCLEF: **_Quería acompañarte a pesar del peligro que iba a correr, el no quería que te expusieras al peligro. Te quiere demasiado y al parecer el quiere intentarlo de nuevo._

**MARINA: **_¿Intentar que? No puedo mentir, el hecho de que lo nuestro sea oculto jamás podría pasarme por la cabeza el engañarlo o darle falsas esperanzas._

**GURUCLEF: **_Marina_

**MARINA:**_ No podría, Guruclef, no podría, en serio no podría. _Marina se aferró mas a Guruclef y el contestando a eso la besó.

Marina se quedó dormida en los brazos de su amado, el acariciando su cabello solo la miraba dormir.

**GURUCLEF: **_Eres muy decidida Marina, y eso me ha dado mas fuerzas, ya no sentiré estos celos, te lo prometo, no quisiera lastimar los sentimientos de Ascot pero ella tiene razón yo tampoco soportaría el mentirle._

Pronto amanecería y Guruclef llevó en sus brazos a Marina con dirección a su habitación, sin imaginar lo que pronto sucedería, rato después Marina se despertó, cuando abrió los ojos podía ver la imagen de Caldina, que estaba muy impaciente por saber donde había estado en todo el día

**MARINA: **_¡Caldina! Me asustaste ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? No te esperaba_

**CALDINA:**_ Al parecer no, por lo que veo descansaste muy bien no?? _

**MARINA: **_Si, creo que ya no hará falta que me des más de ese té. Ya me encuentro mejor_

**CALDINA: **_Eso no lo decido yo, el único que lo puede decidir es Guruclef_

**MARINA: **_Ah verdad_

**CALDINA: **_¿Tú que crees que diría?_

**MARINA: **_No lo se_

**CALDINA:**_ Como que no lo sabes, si acabas de pasar todo el día y al parecer toda la noche con el._

**MARINA: **_**¡**__Caldina! ¡No se a que te refieres!_

**CALDINA: **_No lo sabes, entonces me podrías decir ¿Donde estuviste? o mejor dicho ¿De donde viniste?_

**MARINA: **_Yo desperté muy temprano y salí a dar un paseo._

**CALDINA: **_No mientas Marina, entré a tu habitación como siempre y no estabas te esperé por largo tiempo y pude ver como Guruclef te ponía en tu cama._

**MARINA: **_El me encontró, me sentía tan débil._

**CALDINA: **_Te repito Marina, ¡No mientas más!!!!! Es evidente que tanto tú como Guruclef estuvieron fuera todo el día ya que Presea estuvo buscándolo por todas partes. No te asustes no dije a nadie acerca de tu desaparición es por eso que me quedé a esperarte hasta esta hora._

**MARINA:**_ Caldina yo…. _

**CALDINA: **_Si no crees tener la suficiente confianza en decírmelo mejor no me lo digas._

Caldina estaba a punto de salir de la habitación hasta que escuchó la voz de Marina llamándola.

**MARINA: **_¡Caldina!_

Ella se detuvo, dándole la espalda.

**CALDINA: **_Te lo repito Marina no dije nada y ten la seguridad que no diré nada._

**MARINA: **_Caldina, acércate por favor, quiero hablar contigo. _Le dijo muy temerosamente. _Es cierto pasé toda la noche con Guruclef._ Caldina no pudo ocultar su malestar, _Caldina yo amo a Guruclef, ambos estamos enamorados, ambos estuvimos juntos cuando el desapareció._

**CALDINA: **_¿Estuvieron juntos? ¿Cómo fue que pasó?_

**MARINA: **_No te podría explicar como pasó, lo único que te podría asegurar que en ese lugar ambos nos amamos y decidimos estar juntos._

**CALDINA: **_Increíble, totalmente increíble._

**MARINA: **_Después de haber vuelto de Cephiro, yo había sufrido demasiado._

**CALDINA: **_¿Sufrir y pero por qué?_

**MARINA: **_Porque jamás pude tener el suficiente valor de confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos a Guruclef._

**CALDINA: **_¿Estabas enamorada de Guruclef desde antes?_

**MARINA: **_¡Si! Y créeme jamás me perdoné el no haberle dicho lo que sentía por el. He pasado año tras año desde aquel día en que casi se lo digo._

**CALDINA:**_ Que ironía, mientras que tu sufrías por no haberle dicho lo que sientes acá Ascot se ilusionaba día tras día contigo. ¿Si sabrás que el fue quien te rescató no? Muy a pesar que nadie le creía que tu también habías vuelto. No quiero imaginar cuando llegue el momento de que el se entere de esto. Por lo visto ustedes han decidido ocultar su "Relación"_

**MARINA: **_Si decidimos llevar esto en total secreto fue porque yo lo creí conveniente._

**CALDINA: **_¿Conveniente con quien? Al final todos sabrán y muchos insisto __**muchos**__ serán los que saldrán lastimados con esto. Guruclef es el hechicero supremo y estoy segura que a todos les impactara que el se haya enamorado puesto a que aún no se olvida lo que le sucedió a la Princesa Esmeralda por haberse enamorado._

**MARINA:**_ Eso no sucederá, el también tiene el derecho de enamorarse Caldina._

**CALDINA: **_Lo sé Marina, pero como explicas que un hechicero de muchos años esté ahora enamorado, los que siempre hemos conocido a Guruclef, sabríamos que eso sería muy ………_

**MARINA:……. **_Muy que???????_

**CALDINA: **_Extraño, sería muy extraño verlo enamorado Marina. Pero quien soy yo para evitar lo inevitable no??_

**MARINA: **_Caldina, si decidimos llevar esto en total discreción fue porque quiero primero explicárselo bien a Lucy y Anaís, a pesar de que regresamos ya no las volví a ver y jamás les dije de mis sentimientos hacia Guruclef._

**CALDINA:**_ Yo te prometo que no diré nada Marina; lo que mas me duele es que Ascot sufrirá demasiado, cosa que quisiera evitar a toda costa._

**MARINA: **_Yo jamás le di ilusiones Caldina._

**CALDINA: **_Lo se, año tras año ese sentimiento ha aumentado, no te imaginas cuanto te quiere._

**MARINA:**_ Para mí el es como amigo, un hermano._

**CALDINA:**_ ¡Pero el te quiere!_

**MARINA: **_¡Yo no puedo engañarlo! Nunca le daría falsas esperanzas _

**CALDINA:**_ Espero que este secreto dure poco y pronto se sepa, en menos tiempo creo que esto sería mas conveniente._

**MARINA: **_¡Caldina!_

**CALDINA: **_¡Caldina nada Marina! Temo mas por la reacción de mi ingenuo Ascot, está ilusionado con que te haya encontrado. Será mejor que me vaya estoy muy cansada pero tengo labores, creo que ya no será necesario que te de ese té, que por cierto ayer no lo tomaste, en fin!!!! Adiós!_

**MARINA:**_ Caldina!!_

Pero Caldina no le hizo caso, la bailarina había salido de aquel recinto sacando chispas, solo deseaba que Guruclef y Marina llevarán lo de su "Secreta Relación" de una manera cautelosa sin lastimar a nadie

**CALDINA: **_No desearía imaginar la reacción de mi querido Ascot, como tampoco la de Presea, aunque ella lo niegue estoy casi segura que ella está enamorada de Guruclef. _Pronto Caldina llegó al gran comedor donde sacó una botella de vino, la ocasión no ameritaba una copa pero ella quería sentirse un tanto relajada. _!!Brindo por los amores ocultos que procrean a los amores no correspondidos!!_

**RAFAGA:**_ ¿¿Tan temprano bebiendo y sobretodo hablando sola?? _

**CALDINA:**_ ¿¿Me puedes explicar porque algunos se enamoran de la persona que no deben??_

**RAFAGA:**_ Lo que te hace el vino querida, dame esa botella, la guardamos y ¿me explicas mejor esta bien?_Quitándole la botella con suma cautela.

**CALDINA:**_ Ráfaga solo quise relajarme un momento, te aclaro que no estoy ebria._

**RAFAGA:**_ ¡Me alegra; pero por si las dudas mi amor! _El espadachín besó tiernamente a Caldina, Ráfaga estaba enamorado desde siempre de Caldina, habían estado juntos, estaban casados, aquella llama de amor de ambos no parecía extinguirse jamás.

**CALDINA:**_ Esta bien amor, no lo haré r, solo porque me lo pediste tu._

**RAFAGA:**_ Y dime, ¿De que me estabas hablando antes, eso de porque algunos se enamoran de la persona que no deben? No me dirás que eso tiene que ver con tu Ascot ¿No?_

**CALDINA:**_ Claro que no, es cierto que me preocupa la situación de mi hermanito, no quiero que salga lastimado._

**RAFAGA:**_ El ya no es tu "Hermanito" porque de una buena vez te haces a la idea de que Ascot ya no es un niño, el ya creció y si tu sigues evitando de que el no enfrente los problemas, sufrirá en el futuro._

**CALDINA:**_ Es que siento que debo protegerlo._

**RAFAGA:**_ Entonces hazlo y veras lo que vas a conseguir, de que sea inseguro en sus decisiones, Por favor Caldina sabemos que Ascot ha madurado demasiado estos últimos años y si quieres protegerlo de algo, estropearas lo que con tanto esfuerzo ha conseguido. Deja que se enfrente a la realidad, veras que habrás hecho lo correcto, los problemas lo harán cada día más fuerte._

**CALDINA:**_ ¿En serio crees eso?_

**RAFAGA:**_ Si amor, lo creo, además el jamás perdonaría que se metan en sus asuntos. El mejor regalo que le das día tras día es tu cariño belleza y sobretodo que respeta sus decisiones porque ese es tu mejor regalo es dejarlo madurar._

**CALDINA:**_ Dices cosas tan lindas, que me calman además me hiciste entender mucha cosas. ! Gracias amor!_

**RAFAGA:**_ Ojala que haya despejado de esta cabecita esas ideas. Entonces porque mejor nos vamos a desayunar ¡Muero de hambre!_

**CALDINA:**_ Esta bien. _En realidad aquellas palabras hicieron reflexionar a Caldina, ella no podía evitar lo inevitable, además recordó con que delicadeza Guruclef puso a Marina en su cama después de difíciles días que el había pasado. Ambos habían sufrido en silencio, ella se dio cuenta que no era nadie para juzgarlos ni menos condenarlos, ella decidió hacer algo que en su vida imaginaría hacer.

**RAFAGA:**_ ¿Qué tanto piensas amor? ¿Es acaso que no quieres acompañarme? _

**CALDINA:**_ Claro que no cariño, solo pensaba, mas vale que nos demos prisa amor. _Dándole un corto pero tierno beso a su querido Ráfaga.

_**Por otro lado en la habitación de Marina**_

Marina no se había podido calmar después de que había hablado con Caldina, se sentía mal, pero en realidad no había razón, el amarse no era nada malo. Ella ya se había arreglado para salir al gran comedor para desayunar con todos, ella ya se sentía mejor para poder salir de aquel cuarto que la asfixiaba. En el ropero de habitación Caldina había dispuestos algunos vestidos para que ella los usara durante su estadía en Cephiro al igual que Lucy y Anaís. El vestido de Marina era de color celeste iguales a los de sus ojos, se veía muy hermosa con el.

**MARINA:**_ Lo siento tanto Caldina pero eso es lo que siento, he tratado de sobrellevar mi dolor por muchos años pero no lo conseguí y ahora que estoy tan dichosa junto a Guruclef, no!!!, yo creo en nuestro amor Guruclef y seguiré luchando, ya no habrá razones para que me aleje de ti._

De pronto la puerta de habitación se habría poco a poco, causando un gran susto a Marina; pero al levantar su rostro, pudo ver que quienes entraban a su habitación eran nada más y nada menos que _**Lucy y Anaís**_ sus mejores amigas, después de tanto tiempo, había llegado el añorado momento de su reencuentro. Marina se levantó automáticamente de la cama y corrió hacia sus amigas que abrían sus brazos hacia ella.

**LUCY: **_!!Marina!!_

**ANAIS: **_!!Marina ya te encuentras mejor!! ¡Qué alegría!_

Las tres chicas estaban unidas en un eterno abrazo, un tierno abrazo que ellas no quería que nunca termine.

**MARINA:**_ ¡Lucy, Anaís cuanto tiempo! ¡Amigas! Tengo tantas cosas que decirles, tantas cosas que me han sucedido. _Pronto las tres empezaron a llorar.

**LUCY:**_ ¡Marina te hemos extrañado demasiado amiga!_

**ANAIS:**_ Nos alegra verte después de tanto tiempo Marina_

Pronto Marina se separó rápidamente de sus amigas, dándoles la espalda, eso sorprendió mucho a Lucy y Anaís.

**MARINA:**_ ¡No merezco su cariño chicas! ¡Yo no merezco que se hayan preocupado tanto por mí!_

**LUCY: **_¿Por qué dices eso Marina? No digas eso, eres nuestra amiga jamás podríamos hacer eso, te queremos mucho amiga._

**ANAIS:**_ Además nos preocupamos al pensar que habías regresado y te encontrabas sola. Yo rogaba tanto que estuvieras en compañía de Guruclef, Marina el tambien estuvo desaparecido y hubiera sido menos atroz la estadía en ese lugar si hubieran estado juntos._

**MARINA: **_¡Anaís, muchas gracias amiga, gracias muchas gracias!_Marina no quería soltar por nada a su amiga, como fue que involuntariamente Anaís con su simple deseo, había hecho que el sueño de Marina se cumpliera.

**LUCY:**_ ¡Marina! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Nos alegra tanto de que vuelvas a ser nuestra Marina!_ Al terminar de decir eso, Lucy se unió al interminable abrazo, era un hecho las tres guerrera volvían a ser las mismas amigas que hace diez años.

**ANAIS: **_¡Claro que si y ahora más que nunca tenemos que aprovechar todo este tiempo que tenemos y mas ahora que regresamos a Cephiro!_

Cuando ambas estaban tan unidas en ese tierno abrazo, pronto ingresaría Guruclef a la habitación de Marina, las chicas no notaron su presencia al ingresar a la habitación, al principio Guruclef se sorprendió ya que iba con la intención de visitar a su amada para ver como amaneció y llevarla hacia al gran comedor ya que ella ya se encontraba recuperada para ir a ver a todos, que tambien estaban preocupados por ella; pero después no pudo evitar enternecerse con la gran escena que estaba viendo, ver todo el cariño que sentían a pesar de los años, para el era como ver a sus niñas, a sus pequeñas guerreras mágicas, a las que diez años atrás convocó para salvar aquel hermoso planeta de Cephiro, pero pronto las chicas notaron su presencia y al igual que el se sorprendieron.

**GURUCLEF:**_ ¡Yo lo siento!!No quería asustarlas! ¡Pero me alegra verlas otra vez juntas como hace tiempo! ¡Mis niñas! ¡Mis guerreras mágicas! Cuantos recuerdos._

**LUCY:**_ Es verdad fuiste la primera persona que nosotras conocimos al llegar a Cephiro, aún lo recuerdo, nosotras no sabíamos porque habíamos llegado a este planeta._

**ANAIS: **_Si es cierto, la primera vez que nos vimos si que estábamos muy asustadas._

**MARINA: **_¡Especialmente yo! ¡Me asustaba por todo! ¡Jajajajjaja! Al principio yo no lo tomaba en serio, yo no quería ser una Guerrera Mágica, lo que más deseaba era regresar a tiempo para mi torneo de esgrima, pero me di cuenta que las tres debíamos seguir juntas hasta el final, luego ya no me preocupé mas por eso._

Ambos rieron al recordar eso

**GURUCLEF:**___Yo aún recuerdo cuando Marina agarró mi capa____y me dijo que yo no sabía respetar a mis mayores. _Lucy y Anaís se sorprendieron demasiado al escuchar reír al mago, ya no recordaban cuando fue la última vez que lo escucharon reír. Aunque para Marina aquellas carcajadas eran muy familiares.

**ANAIS: **_Cuantos recuerdos Guruclef, pero tienes razón ahora ya estamos juntas como antes, y sobretodo nuestra amiga Marina ya se encuentra recuperada ¿Verdad?_

**LUCY:**_ Si justo veníamos a verla, y encontramos que nuestra amiga ya se encuentra del todo recuperada._

**MARINA:**_ No saben con cuanta ansia esperé este momento; y supongo que Guruclef quería cerciorarse que había amanecido bien._ Marina miraba al hechicero con tanto amor, ella solo quería arrojarse a los brazos de su amado, pero solo faltaría muy poco tiempo de que sus mejores amigas sepan de aquel romance tan secreto.

**GURUCLEF:**_ Ya estas recuperada pero de todas maneras me gustaría revisarte bien, no queremos recaigas._

**LUCY: **_¡Claro que no!_

**ANAIS: **_Ahora que estamos juntos, estaremos muy pendientes de ti._

**GURUCLEF:**_ Estoy muy seguro de eso; bueno será momento que pasemos al gran comedor todos nos están esperando y……….._

De repente Guruclef fue interrumpido por Ascot que al igual que el había entrado, tambien preocupado por Marina.

**ASCOT: **_¡Marina!_

Todos pero especialmente Guruclef se habían impresionado por la presencia de Ascot. Marina estaba muy sorprendida Ascot había sido el que la había rescatado. Recordó que cuando Ascot la encontró ella no quería ir con el sino quedarse a esperar a Guruclef.

Ascot corrió inmediatamente hacia Marina y la abrazó, dicho gesto incomodó mucho a Guruclef ya que Ascot podía hacer lo que el no podía hacer en público: _**abrazarla tiernamente.**_

**ASCOT:**_ ¡Qué bueno que te encuentras mejor, pensé todo el tiempo en ti! Marina deseaba por mucho tiempo el volverte a ver, tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar no te imaginas._

**MARINA:**_ Ascot, gracias que tierno, al igual que todos estabas tan preocupado por mi._

**ASCOT: **_Siempre supe que tu tambien habías regresado, ellos no me creían al principio, pero les demostré todo lo contrario cuando te encontré toda herida y te traje de vuelta._

**MARINA: **_Muchas gracias Ascot. _Ella no podía decir o hacer nada más sobretodo por Guruclef, ella se había dado cuenta que a su hechicero no le gustaba para nada que el la estuviera abrazando tan de cerca.

**LUCY:**___Ascot viniste a tiempo, nos estábamos dirigiendo al gran comedor con Marina, ella esta tan ansiosa de poder ver a los demás._

**ASCOT:**_ Entonces permíteme escoltarte Marina, para mí será todo un honor llevarte._

En ese momento ella deseaba solo salir de la mano de amado Guruclef 

**ANAIS: **_Guruclef justo nos estaba diciendo eso._

**MARINA: **_Pensaba…._

**GURUCLEF: **_Excelente idea Ascot, tú más que todos merece ese gran honor._

Marina miró muy consternada a Guruclef obviamente no estaba deacuerdo con eso, ella no quería ir con Ascot, ella quería ir con Guruclef.

**MARINA:**_ Pero…_

**GURUCLEF:**___Será mejor que se den prisa, por favor no hagan esperar a los demás, yo solo venia ver que Marina estuviera bien. _El se retiró de la habitación, su expresión era seria pero en el fondo se sentía muy abatido, permitir que otro escoltara a su niña. Por otra parte Marina quería hablar de inmediato con Guruclef, ella quería reiterarle lo que le dijo al principio, decirle lo único que el deseaba escuchar en ese instante: **Que lo amaba.**

En el gran comedor todos esperaban la presencia de Marina, Caldina necesitaba disculparse con ella y aclarar aquel mal momento. Guruclef se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa como siempre, estaba un tanto distraído solo podía pensar en la ilusión de Ascot de que querer escoltarla.

**PRESEA:**_ ¿Cómo estas Guruclef?_

**GURUCLEF:**_ ¡Ah Presea! Disculpa no te escuché_

**PRESEA:**_ Desde hace tiempo te notó muy distraído ¿Sucede algo?_

**GURUCLEF:**___Claro que no, son asuntos míos sin importancia, no te preocupes_

**PRESEA:**_ Claro que si, desde hace tiempo que ya no atiendes muchas de tus obligaciones, desapareces, y hasta el momento no nos has explicado del todo porque fue que desapareciste._

**GURUCLEF:**___Por eso no te angusties Presea, solo esperaba el momento que Marina se recuperara para explicar bien que fue lo que sucedió con nosotros._

**PRESEA:**_ Verdad Marina, olvidaba que todo estamos aquí esperándola ¿Y a que hora se dignará a llegar la niña?_

**GURUCLEF:**_ Por favor Presea ya te lo he dicho, no me gusta esos tipos de comentarios._

Presea prefirió respirar profundamente sin dar importancia y cuando levantó la mirada se dio cuenta que Lucy, Anaís, Ascot y Marina estaban entrando al gran comedor. Todos miraban maravillados a Marina, ya no parecía tan frágil a como parecía cuando Ascot la trajo. Ellos veían a una hermosa Marina que llegaba del brazo de Ascot, a Caldina si que desconcertó eso.

**PARIS:**_ Marina no sabes cuanto nos agrada tu presencia._

**LATIS:**_ Es un gran alivio que ya te encuentres mejor._

**RAFAGA: **_Todos han estado tan pendiente de ti y esperábamos con ansias el que las tres volvieran ¿No es verdad Caldina?_

Pero Caldina no podía articular palabra, estaba muy sorprendida de ver a Marina del brazo de Ascot.

**CALDINA:**_ Si claro_

**ASCOT:** _Como se los había prometido, la encontré y ya esta con nosotros nuevamente._

**MARINA:**_ Muchas gracias a todos, no saben cuanta alegría me da volverlos a ver. Gracias a cada uno de ustedes es que yo estoy aquí más recuperada._

**PRESEA:**_ Nuevamente todo esta en paz, y Marina se bienvenida._

**LUCY:**_ Bueno ya estamos nuevamente juntas como antes y lo importante Cephiro es un planeta tranquilo._

**ANAIS:**_ Cephiro sigue siendo tan majestuoso como antes._

**CALDINA:**___Claro que si Anaís y eso se lo debemos a ustedes, ustedes necesitan visitar cada uno de los hermosos lugares._

**PARIS:**_ De eso no tengo la más mínima duda Caldina. Cada uno de nosotros les mostrará aquellos impactantes lugares._ Lanzándole una coqueta mirada a Anaís.

**LATIS:**_ Han pasado muchos años desde que ustedes ayudaron a salvar nuestro mundo, siempre le esteremos eternamente agradecidos. _Lucy lo miraba muy atenta.

**GURUCLEF:**_ Para nosotros siempre seguirán siendo las Guerreras mágicas. Bienvenidas sean mis niñas, ahora si podemos ya tomar asiento y disfrutar de este gran banquete._

El tema de sobremesa era obviamente el regreso de las guerreras mágicas a Cephiro Marinaestaba tan emocionada por fin había regresado, cuantos recuerdos, pero lo más importante el estar cerca de su amado Guruclef. El desayuno estaba terminando, pronto Paris le pediría a Anaís con suma cautela salir a visitar aquellos hermosos lugares. Latis haría lo mismo después. Ráfaga y Ascot salieron de aquel recinto no sin antes Ascot le había dicho a Marina que tendrían que hablar; pero lo que era mas importante para ella no era sino darle una explicación a Guruclef, ella se había dado cuenta del malestar que tuvo cuando Ascot la tomó del brazo; así que decidió ir a hablar en privado con su amado.

**PRESEA: **_Bueno Guruclef será mejor que salgamos aún tenemos trabajo pendiente que tenemos que realizar cuanto antes._

**GURUCLEF:**_ Claro._

**MARINA:**_ Guruclef ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?_

**PRESEA: **_¿Nos vamos Guruclef?_

**MARINA:**_ Necesito hablar contigo, prometo que no demoraremos Presea._

**GURUCLEF:**_ Por supuesto que si, será mejor que avances Presea luego te alcanzaré._

**PRESEA:**_ Por favor no tardes. _Presea no podía disimular su incomodidad. Eso fue muy notorio para Marina, pero ella se había propuesto hablar con Guruclef sea como sea.

**GURUCLEF:**_ Marina vamos a mi despacho._

**MARINA: **_Esta bien._

Ya solos en el despacho de Guruclef se notaba un ambiente un tanto frío; que muy pronto Marina rompería dándole un tierno beso a Guruclef; hecho que sorprendió bastante al hechicero.

**GURUCLEF:**_ ¡Marina!_

**MARINA: **_¡Guruclef mi amor! Quiero explicarte bien que sucedió, yo en realidad deseaba entrar de tu brazo, yo sentí que te incomodaste; pero por favor no…… _Ella se vio interrumpida por Guruclef, el puso sus dedos sobre sus labios para que ya no dijera nada mas.

**GURUCLEF:**_ Mi niña, no tienes nada que explicarme._

**MARINA:**_ Claro que si amor, de repente Ascot apareció y tu te fuiste, no supe muy bien que hacer._

**GURUCLEF:**_ Te repito, no tienes porque sentirte mal, yo se lo que ambos sentimos el uno por el otro, eso no va a cambiar para nada Marina, para nada, además fui yo el que decidió que entraras junto con Ascot al fin y al cabo el te rescató. Pronto tú y yo ya no tendremos que ocultar esto._

**MARINA:**_ Te amo Guruclef. _Ella volvió a apoderarse de los labios de su amado y el le correspondía tan apasionadamente, sus sentimientos, sus caricias les hacían olvidar todo, el ya no recordaba de la reunión con Presea.

**GURUCLEF:**_ Marina tú me dijiste que eras mía, en cuerpo y alma tanto como yo soy de ti y por eso ya no habrá dudas ni malos entendidos entre nosotros, lo que nos debe importar ahora es el estar siempre juntos._

**MARINA:**_ Me siento tan bien a tu lado mi amor._

De repente ambos no se habían percatado de una presencia de una persona en aquel lugar; dejándolos muy asustados.

**CALDINA:**_ Disculpen en serio, no quería interrumpirlos._

Si que para Caldina fue muy impactante ver aquella escena, pero ella tenía que hacer algo que ya no podía esperar.

**GURUCLEF:**_ ¡Caldina!_ Le dijo muy sorprendido

**MARINA:**_ Guruclef, Caldina ya sabe lo nuestro._

**CALDINA:**_ Si Guruclef, Yo ya me enteré del todo acerca de su relación._

**GURUCLEF:**_ Caldina, se que les debemos una explicación._

**CALDINA:**_ No te preocupes no vine a que me den una explicación, yo vine a disculparme._

**GURUCLEF:**_ ¿Disculparte? ¿A que te refieres?_

**CALDINA:**_ Vine a disculparme contigo Marina._Guruclef no comprendía al principio. _Yo no debí hablarte ni tratarte de la forma que lo hice. No debí reclamarte por Ascot, yo no debo juzgar su relación pero entiéndeme por favor yo en ese momento solo podía pensar en el._

**MARINA:**_ Caldina_

**CALDINA: **_Pero como tu me dijiste no puedes engañarlo, yo se que para el tanto como para todos esto será muy impactante; pero se que pronto lo asimilará, yo se que si te quiere tanto como lo dice sabrá entender Guruclef es tu verdadera felicidad. Durante estos últimos días vi como Guruclef con gran dedicación te cuidaba y ala vez vi como lo miras, ambos se aman, y creo que eso es lo que más interesa muy a pesar de todos._

Caldina había emocionado tanto con sus palabras a Marina y a Guruclef, tanto que Marina corrió a abrazarla, ambas se abrazaron y no pudieron contener las ganas de llorar.

**MARINA:**_ ¡Muchas gracias Caldina! No sabes cuanta alegría me han dado tus palabras._

**CALDINA:**_ Dímelo a mí, me sentí tan mal de haberte tratado así. _Ambas rieron.

**GURUCLEF:**_ ¡Gracias Caldina! Se que debemos hablarles con la verdad; pero si nosotros decidimos llevar nuestra relación en secreto fue por una razón._

**CALDINA:**_ Lo se y no te preocupes, yo no diré nada en absoluto, en serio si que hacen una pareja un tanto peculiar en serio. No se ambos son muy diferentes pero si que compenetran en su amor; no se preocupen por mi, solo en ustedes esta el revelar esto. Bueno me retiro tengo muchas cosas que hacer._Ella salió del despacho luego Guruclef recordó aquella reunión con Presea.

**GURUCLEF:**_ Lo había olvidado._

**MARINA:**_ Que sucede mi amor _

**GURUCLEF:**_ Olvidé a Presea_

**MARINA:**_ Es importante aquella reunión_

**GURUCLEF:**_ Recuerda que ya lo he postergado en repetidas ocasiones mi niña, te prometo que esta noche será solo de nosotros._

**MARINA:**_ Solo nosotros, está bien, más te vale cumplir mi amor._

**GURUCLEF:**_ Claro que si._ Marina se aferró a el con fuerza, no quería dejarlo ir, no se sentía muy segura con respecto a la actitud de Presea.

**MARINA: **_!No! !No! !No! !Note vayas ¡!Quédate un poco mas por favor!_

**GURUCLEF:**_ Te prometo que te compensaré, Marina te ves tan tierna cuando te pones así, Mi niña._

**MARINA:**_ Esta bien mi amor, pero no tardes, estaré ansiosa a que llegue la noche Guruclef._

**GURUCLEF:**_ Entonces, hasta la noche mi niña._

**MARINA:**_ Hasta la noche mi amor._

Guruclef se dirigió con Presea hacia el pueblo ya tenían que hablar con las personas, como era de costumbre, ellos respetaban mucho Guruclef, mientras tanto Ráfaga y Ascot decidieron terminar acerca de algunas inspecciones a las afueras del Castillo.

**RAFAGA:**_ Últimamente te vemos muy emocionado Ascot. Y creo saber la razón de tu emoción._

**ASCOT:**_ ¡Marina!_

**RAFAGA:**_ Ella si que te pone muy buen humor. Es de esperarse no las has visto en diez años._

**ASCOT: **_Ráfaga estoy enamorado de ella._

**RAFAGA:**_ ¿Enamorado?¿ No crees que te estas apresurando?_

**ASCOT: **_Claro que no, siempre he estado enamorado de ella, se lo dije antes y se lo volveré a decir. Esta es mi oportunidad Ráfaga, veras que esta vez Marina y yo estaremos juntos._

**RAFAGA:**_ En todo este plan tuyo, no te estas dando cuenta que solo tu tomas las decisiones, hasta el momento no sabes la respuesta de Marina._

**ASCOT: **_Tengo que ir poco a poco con ella, tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido Ráfaga, ella ya no me vera como un hermano como me dijo la última vez._

**RAFAGA:**_ Ascot ve con calma, aun no sabes su....._

**ASCOT:**_ ¿Su respuesta? Pensé que me apoyabas y hora actúas como Caldina._

**RAFAGA:**_ Lo que ella y yo queremos es que no te hagas muchas ilusiones, han pasado diez años y eso es mucho tiempo, muchas cosas suceden._

**ASCOT: **_Pero no pasará conmigo, amo a Marina y eso es lo único que me importa, será mejor que esté solo._

**RAFAGA: **_¡Ascot! ¡Ascot!_

El espadachín lo llamaba pero ha Ascot no le gustó escuchar eso, el no quería darse cuenta de la realidad, Ráfaga pensaba que no era bueno que el se hiciera tantas ilusiones con Marina. Ahora podía comprender la preocupación de su amada Caldina; pero como el lo dijo antes será mejor que el sepa afrontar las decepciones, lo haría madurar.

_**Mi Querida Lucy**_

Mientras tanto en el pueblo, Latis acompañaba a Lucy, mostrándole como todo había cambiado en los últimos diez años, Lucy miraba maravillada aquel lugar puesto que durante esos años Cephiro con ayuda de toda gente salió adelante estaba mucho mejor que cuando ellas estuvieron por primera vez en aquel mágico mundo, ya que Lucy dejó el futuro de Céfiro en manos de sus habitantes. Además todo era bello cuando estaba junto a Latis. El le hablaba de cómo había mejorado el mundo; y ella no perdía la oportunidad para perderse en los ojos negros del espadachín, negra como absoluta noche, ella siempre había soñado con este fantástico encuentro. Hasta que Latis se daba cuenta que ella se había perdido en la conversación.

**LATIS: **_¿Lucy? ¿Me estas escuchando?_

**LUCY:**_ Si claro, sólo que estaba pensando en cuanto ha cambiado este mundo._

**LATIS:**_ Se lo debemos a ustedes._

**LUCY: **_En parte Latis; fueron ustedes lo grandes partícipes de todo este maravilloso cambio._

Pero Latis era muy directo y quiso inmediatamente cambiar el tema

**LATIS:**_ ¿Y tu Lucy cuanto has cambiado?_

**LUCY: **_¿Yo?_

**LATIS: **_Me encantaría saber como has estado, que cosas nuevas te pasaron, te veo y se que cambiaste._

**LUCY:**___Latis yo pude cambiar en todo; pero menos en mis sentimientos; aún cuando estaba lejos de Cephiro seguía pensando en ustedes y sobretodo en ti._

Era la respuesta que Latis quería escuchar, el aún podría recordar cuando ambos se dijeron que se amaban.

**LATIS: **_No sabes cuan feliz me haces Lucy._ Latis llevó a Lucy a un lugar un poco mas apartado.

**LUCY:**_ Latis, en todo este tiempo no he dejado de pensar en ti en especial desde la última vez nos vimos y pudimos decir lo que sentíamos._

Repentinamente Latis en un momento de arrebato tomó a Lucy y la besó. Lucy se sentía en las nubes, no esperaba que esto ocurriera tan deprisa; pero se dejó llevar por la ocasión correspondiendo inmediatamente, el la besaba tan tiernamente y lo mejor que ella no se apartaba de, el se sentía tan complacido con esto.

**LATIS:**_ Lucy, mi querida Lucy!!! Yo te amo_

**LUCY:**_ Igual yo Latis, he esperado tanto este momento_

**LATIS: **_Estaba seguro que no habías olvidado lo nuestro_

**LUCY: **_Jamás Latis, pensé todo el tiempo en ti._

**LATIS:**_ Lucy quiero comprometerme contigo, quiero que seas mi prometida, quiero hacer todo lo pertinente para confirmar nuestro compromiso._

**LUCY:**_ Latis te amo_

**LATIS:**_ Quiero conocer a tus hermanos y poder hablarles de lo nuestro. ¿Tú crees que me acepten?_

**LUCY:**_ Claro que si recuerda ya soy mayor de edad y a pesar que soy la menor estoy segura que Casio, Maciel y Saturno darán su consentimiento, ellos siempre preguntaban si yo alguna vez me enamoraría, yo les decía que no perdía la esperanza de enamorarme. Creo que esa esperanza eras tu mi querido Latis._

**LATIS:**_ Entonces así será mi amada Lucy._

**LUCY:**_ Vaya es tarde será mejor que regresemos, quiero decírselo a Marina y Anaís_

**LATIS:**_ Quiero que nos veamos en la noche Lucy._

**LUCY:**_ Claro que si mi amor._

_**Mi Sensible Anaís**_

Por otro lado en el bosque del silencio un atento Paris estaba con su tierna y un tanto nerviosa Anaís vaya que si tenían mucha cosas de que hablar. El no paraba de hablar y hablar parecía que quería contarle todo sobre Cephiro durante el tiempo en que ella estuvo ausente; al principio Anaís se sentía muy nerviosa pero después pudo ver en los ojos de Paris y sentir lo bien que le hacía su compañía, pero inmediatamente ella cambió su semblante, algo ocurrió que Paris decidió preguntar que le sucedía.

**PARIS: **_Anaís discúlpame yo hable y hable y no te doy la oportunidad de hablar, pensaras que soy un egoísta._

**ANAIS:**_ Claro que no Paris, jamás me pensaría eso sobre ti; mas bien quiero me disculpes si te di esa impresión._

**PARIS:**_ Pero basta de mí, dime que tal te ha ido, ¿Cómo has estado en el mundo místico?_

Pero al escuchar las últimas palabras del Príncipe volteó enseguida dándole la espalda inmediatamente, Paris no entendía nada de lo que ocurría en ese momento, quería saber que era lo acongojaba a su guerrera.

**ANAIS:**_ Paris yo también tengo tanto que decirte; pero........._

**PARIS:**_ Ya habrá tiempo Anaís. Vamos no te pongas mal, Anaís pueden haber pasado diez años pero sigues siendo la misma para mi, mi tímida Anaís, tendremos tiempo después para hablar no te preocupes._

Esas palabras preocuparon más a Anaís "_pueden haber pasado diez años pero sigues siendo la misma para mi" ¿Es acaso que ella guardaba algún secreto?_

**ANAIS:**_ Paris en serio perdóname por favor,_ no pudo evitar derramar alguna lágrima, _Por favor perdóname._

Paris tomó el rostro de Anaís como un gesto de confianza, Anaís lo miraba tan sorprendida que no sabía como actuar.

**PARIS:**_ No llores mi querida Anaís, todo estará bien, no quiero que te preocupes..._

Terminando de decir aquellas confortables palabras no pudo evitar lo inevitable, no contuvo las ganas de probar el dulce sabor de los tímidos labios de su Anaís. El beso al principio era un beso tímido; pero Paris se sintió confortado al notar que su querida Anaís no le era del todo indiferente a tal cariñoso gesto, pero cuando se aquel beso se intensificaba mas y mas Anaís decidió alejarse suavemente, no deseaba que eso se intensificara mas.

**ANAIS:**_ Lo siento Paris, sabes será mejor que regresemos, no quiero preocupar a los demás._

Sorprendiendo demasiado a Paris esta respuesta, solo limitó a decir.

**PARIS:**_ Anaís discúlpame no quise que te sintiera en serio, por favor perdóname._

**ANAIS:**_ Claro que no Paris, por favor regresemos se está haciendo tarde y no quiero que se preocupen._

**PARIS:**_ Esta bien_

Por lo visto Anaís trataba de evitar a toda costa hablar del beso, Paris tambien decidió lo mismo. Ambos llegaron al castillo justo a tiempo ella se excusó pertinente y se retiró a su habitación.

**ANAIS:**_!Paris me besó! ! __Que tierno que fue! ¡Fue tan maravilloso! Paris que me sucede cuando estoy a tu lado, aún piensas que soy esa niña tímida que conociste hace diez años ¡No Anaís! ¡No!!No puedo! ¡Yo no puedo! _De repente cambió de humor, de lo feliz que estaba al recordar aquel tierno beso y pasar a la total agonía del llanto._¡Perdóname por favor! ¡Paris yo te ,,,,! !__Pero realmente no se como decirte lo que me sucede! ¡No lo se!!_

La noche llegó sin mas, todos se presentaron a la cena, ya en el comedor real todos se encontraron, Marina estaba tan ansiosa de ver a su Mago pero se percató que todavía no regresaba y lo peor del todo Presea tampoco estaba ¿Es acaso que aún seguían en su labor hasta estas horas?

**ASCOT:**_ ¿Te sucede algo Marina?¿Estas preocupada por algo?_

**MARINA:**_ No, sólo que me sorprende que no estemos todos a la hora de la cena._

**ASCOT:**_ Te refieres a Guruclef y a Presea, ya estamos acostumbrados ellos siempre se demoran en esas reuniones, en serio conlleva mucho tiempo esas labores, lo se Guruclef me ha llevado en continuas ocasiones. _

A Marina le dolió ese "siempre" ella estaba fúrica de los celos, no lo podía evitar, especialmente porque había notado algunas actitudes Presea para con ella.

**MARINA: **_Claro que lo debe ser Ascot, ¿Es caso que serás tu el futuro hechicero?_

Ascot no pudo el sentirse un poco avergonzado.

**ASCOT:**_ Sí, durante estos años Guruclef ha sido mi maestro y no te negaré que he aprendido bastante de el, el siempre está dispuesto a ayudarme en lo que sea._

Marina ni pudo evitar el sentirse orgullosa de su amado Guruclef.

**MARINA:**_ Ya lo creo y dime tengo una inquietud en todo el día no he visto a la inquieta de Nicona, por favor avísame si la has visto, no quiero que me de unas de sus tantas sorpresas. Jajajajajaja!!_

**ASCOT:**_ Jajajaja!! Nicona, nuestra querida Nicona se encuentra ahora en el bosque junto a las demás hadas le gusta mucho ese ambiente que a veces la podemos ver muy a menudo; pero estoy seguro que cuando se entere que ustedes regresaron no dudará en visitarlas._

**MARINA:**_ Ella y yo siempre peleábamos todo el tiempo, ella a veces me sacaba de quisio Jajajaja!!_

**ASCOT:**_ Jajajaja! En serio? Vaya encuentros de comportamiento de ustedes dos Jajajaja!_

**MARINA: **_Jajajajaja!_

Las risas no fueron desapercibidas por los que se encontraban en el recinto, especialmente para Guruclef y Presea que recien llegaban. Presea miró complacida a la pareja risueña.

**PRESEA:**_ ¡Vaya si que comenzaron sin nosotros! ¡Están tan alegres! En serio si que hacen una linda pareja. ¿No lo crees Guruclef?_

Aquel comentario enmudeció a todos especialmente a Marina y Guruclef este último nos sabía que responder hasta que una inteligente Caldina decidió actuar antes que nadie.

**CALDINA: **_¿Y ustedes que horas son esas de llegar? ¡Siempre les aviso que no quiero que se demoren; pero siempre me hacen lo mismo!_

**GURUCLEF: **_Lo lamento Caldina, no pudimos llegar antes se nos presentaron algunas complicaciones._

Marina estaba deseosa de escuchar las verdaderas razones de la tardanza de su hechicero con la armera.

**PRESEA:**_ Guruclef tiene razón Caldina, no lo pudimos evitar Guruclef ¿Verdad?_

Marina ardía de celos, Guruclef si que estaba en graves problemas, que confianzas eran esas, no podía dejar de estar incómoda así que trató a toda costa mirar a Guruclef; pero imposible porque el que no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Así que decidió seguir hablando Ascot para poder cambiar de tema.

**MARINA:**_ Y dime Ascot sígueme contando pero ahora quisiera saber que fue de tus criaturas._

**ASCOT:**_ Por supuesto que si Marina, sabes quisiera que llevarte para que las veas, ahora que Cephiro es un lugar seguro mis criaturas pueden vivir un ambiente de libertad absoluta._

Guruclef no pudo evitar el estar celoso; pero no lo demostraba así que también decidió hacer lo mismo que Marina así que entabló una conversación con Presea que para colmo de males siempre se sentaba a la derecha de el.

**GURUCLEF:**_ ¿Y mañana tenemos más asuntos Presea?_

**PRESEA:**_ Claro que si Guruclef, incluso tenemos que ir a ver a los pueblos mas lejanos, _

**GURUCLEF:**_ Es que quisiera hablar con ustedes en privado. _

**PRESEA: **_Esta bien ni bien termina la cena citaré a todos en tu despacho._

**GURUCLEF:**_ Gracias, pero solo ustedes, no quisiera que Lucy, Marina y Anaís noten esta reunión._

**PRESEA:**_ Me intrigas; pero se hará lo que dices Guruclef._

La cena terminó sin más ni más, Latis le recordaba a Lucy acerca de su cita nocturna, por su parte Anaís decidió volando a su habitación no se sentía bien incluso no había probado mucho la cena y Marina decidió también hacer lo mismo, no quería seguir viendo a Guruclef o le terminaría haciendo una escenita de celos.

Ya en su habitación Marina no pudo evitar el hablar sola.

**MARINA: **_!Me prometiste que esta noche era únicamente para los dos y resultas llegando tarde y peor aún con Presea haciendo de tu sombra¡ ¡"Hacen una linda Pareja"! ¡Qué graciosa! ¡Hay Guruclef cuando regreses, cuando regreses! _Muy a pesar de todo eso ella no podía molestarse con su hechicero lo amaba tanto que no quería que una tontería de esas terminara con tan linda relación._ ¡Estoy segura que cuando regreses me arrojare a tus brazos! ¡Hay Guruclef te amo tanto mi amor¡_

Ya en el despacho se encontraban todos muy intrigados a lo que Guruclef estaba a punto de decir.

**GURUCLEF:**_ La razón de la reunión es para aclarar algunos temas con respecto a mi desaparición, solo déjenme decirles que estuve en un lugar muy apartado pero me encontraba bien y aun no sabría explicarles la verdadera razón; pero por otro lado quería hablar con ustedes acerca de las Guerreras Mágicas es decir de la llegada de Lucy, Marina y Anaís. Me gustaría tanto que conmemoráramos su llegada con una gran fiesta de bienvenida, incluso también estaba pensando en invitar a los representantes de los plantas que tanto nos ayudaron en recuperar nuestro mundo ¿Ustedes que opinan?_

**PRESEA:**_ No lo se, creo que muy remoto hacer una gran fiesta recuerda que aun tenemos muchas labores._

Pero a diferencia de Presea la mayoría no pensaba como ella, incluso estaban tan emocionados empezar ya con los preparativos.

**LATIS:**_ A mi me parece una excelente idea, cuenta con todo mi apoyo Guruclef._

**PARIS:**_ Igual yo Guruclef, justo también estaba pensando en lo mismo._

**CALDINA:**_ Me parece una idea brillante, celebrar que nuestras niñas regresaron._

**RAFAGA:**_ Esta bien Guruclef cuenta tambien con todo nuestro apoyo_

**ASCOT:**_ Me parece una buena propuesta el invitar a los representantes de los planetas incluso antes de la visita anual a esos planetas._

**GURUCLEF:**_ Entonces que no se hable más y empecemos con todos preparativos._

**CALDINA:**_ Eso déjamelo a mi._

**PRESEA:**___Esta bien, yo me encargaré de las invitaciones a los representantes._

**GURUCLEF:**_ Debo recalcar que esto es una sorpresa para ellas, por el momento no quisiera que les dijera. ¿Cuento con su colaboración?_

**TODOS:**_ Esta bien._

Ya terminada la reunión cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivos lugares. Latis se fue aquel lugar citado con Lucy, Paris quiso ir en busca de Anaís sabía que tenían que hablar; pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando ella le dijo que se sentía mal y que por el momento no podía atenderlo, el no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar.

Por otro lado un desesperado Guruclef deseaba poder hablar con su amada y pensaba en lo molesta que ella estaría ya que no había cumplido con su promesa. Así que se dirigió a la habitación de Marina y entró sigilosamente; pero Marina se dio cuenta al instante de su presencia.

**MARINA:**_ ¿Por que entras tan temeroso?_

**GURUCLEF:**_ !Marina¡!Mi niña¡_

**MARINA:**___Respóndeme ¿Por que entras tan temeroso?_

**GURUCLEF:**_ Yo, yo yo……_

**MARINA:**_ Tu que, dime porque no dices nada, claro llega tarde, acompañado y no sabe que explicación dar, me sorprendes en serio, sabes en típico en las personas que no cumplen sus promesas._

**GURUCLEF:**_ Marina déjame explicarte por favor, en serio no era mi intención llegar tarde._

**MARINA:**_ Claro no quiere que le reclamen !Típico¡ !Típico¡ !Típico¡ !Típico¡_

Guruclef no podía soportar más tantas agresiones así que con fuerza la tomó en sus brazos y la besó contra la cama. Empezó besándola muy bruscamente ya que al principio Marina no se dejaba besar por el; pero eso no se podía evitar, vaya que si la había impactado la forma tan fogosa en que Guruclef había actuado, tan arrebata como ella poco después Marina correspondió y se dejó llevar por las suaves caricias que su amado, ahora ellos pasaron de la brusquedad a las suaves y apasionantes caricias.

**GURUCLEF:**_ ¡Te amo mi niña¡ !No lo dudes¡_ _Se que te falle; pero en serio no quise demorarme._

**MARINA:**_ Ya tendrás tiempo para explicármelo amor ahora solo cumple tu promesa y hazme la mujer mas feliz del mundo mi amor._

**GURUCLEF: **_¡Te amo Marina¡_

Y así siguieron durante tosa la noche, esperando que nunca terminara, tanto esfuerzo los había dejado muy agotados, Marinase aferraba tanto a el y el la abrazaba con sus fuertes brazos esperando que nunca se parte de el.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Hola con todos los que en complicidad conmigo han seguido esta historia, espero que aún les sea de su agrado yo estoy segura que sí, pero me gustaría saber sus inquietudes, no olviden los reviews, ya que sin ellos no sabríamos si nuestra historia y digo nuestra porque siento que la comparto con todos ustedes, necesitara de algo no se ustedes tendrían que decírmelo.

Algunas interrogantes:

_¿Qué esconde Anaís? ó ¿Es caso que ella aun se siente culpable por lo ocurrido con la Princesa Esmeralda, hermana de Paris?_

_¿Lucy y Latis se demostrarán su amor?_

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de esta cautivante, romántica y sobretodo apasionante historia. Prometo seguirla, no pierdan la fe, recuerden chicos que la fe mueve montañas jajajajaja!!! La seguiré lo prometo Palabra de Bruja.

Cuídense mucho y hasta pronto

_Dorina Jourdain_


	9. Noche de Bailes, Pasiones y otros Secret

_**NOCHES DE BAILES, PASIONES Y OTROS SECRETOS**_

Lucy estaba tan nerviosa, pronto se vería con Latis, quería gritarlo y mucho tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se vieron; pero su amor era el mismo, ella ansiaba aquel encuentro.

Las horas pasaron, hasta que por fin llegó el añorado encuentro, su cita seria en los jardines principales del palacio.

**LATIS:**_ Llegaste!_ El no dejaba de quitarle la mirada, estaba tan admirado de la hermosura de su guerrera.

**LUCY:**_ Claro que si aunque yo yo yo..._

**LATIS: **El se acercó más a ella y puso su mano en su rostro, expresando su mas infinito cariño, por otro lado ella cerraba los ojos y sentía como una melodía silenciosa sonaba absolutamente para ellos dos.

**LUCY:**_ Te amo!_

**LATIS:**_ Lucy esta noche nos pertenece solo a los dos._

**LUCY:**_ Deseaba con ansias este día._

**LATIS:**_ Ya no importa el tiempo, tú y yo estamos juntos, es un hecho._

**LUCY:**_ Como te lo dije antes, a pesar que han pasado diez años, mis sentimientos aún siguen siendo los mismos Latis._

**LATIS:**_ Lo se Lucy y es por eso, que quiero estar por siempre junto a ti._

**LUCY:**_ Y así será Latis, te lo prometo._

Ya dichas esas tiernas palabras Latis seguía acariciando el rostro de la pelirroja, Lucy sintió un leve escalofrío, lo cual le indicaba que no podía evitarse la unión de ambos corazones. Con mucha ternura Latis desató el listón del cabello de Lucy quedándose mas sorprendido de como el largo del cabello de Lucy la volvía aún mas hermosa. Y era como Lucy lo suponía, con tan solo besarlo, acariciarlo, ella ya se sentía en el paraíso, una corriente eléctrica imbatible e imparable recorría su cuerpo. Eran millones las sensaciones las cuales invadían la mente de Latis, cada vez que su boca encontraba a la de ella, las emociones nacían del corazón y se expandían por todo su cuerpo deseándola como nunca deseo a ninguna mujer; mas que el deseo lo que los impulsaba a esa entrega, era el amor.

El la recostó sobre su lecho y se colocó sobre ella, era imperioso el sentirse dentro de su cuerpo; ya tendría tiempo de demostrarle su experiencia y habilidades, pero ahora sólo quería expresarle que ella le pertenecía a él y a nadie más.

La miró profundamente y ella se estremeció, comprendía exactamente lo que esa mirada significaba y se brindó a él, por entera, como nunca lo había hecho.

Cuando él la invadió inmediatamente sintió que ese era el lugar correcto donde estar, que no importaba absolutamente nada, ni los silencios, ni las incertidumbres ya nada importaba. Ella y él; él y ella eran uno solo desde ese momento y para siempre.

Parecía casi un sueño, pero los gemidos, los jadeos, los te amos, el calor que los envolvía, el sudor que en pequeñas gotas surcaban sus pechos. El entrelazó sus dedos a los de ella, elevando sus brazos por encima de la cabeza, la poseyó con más fuerza, con más vehemencia, ambos se miraron, en el preciso momento de llegar a su clímax y sin saber como, cada uno sintió lo que el otro experimentaba.

Pasado aquel momento de climax Latis besaba el rostro, cuello de Lucy, que se dejaba mimar, sintiendo el cálido cuerpo pegado al de ella abrazándola por la cintura y acariciando su espalda.

**LATIS: **_¡Te amo! _Le decía tiernamente

**LUCY: **_¡Y yo a ti mi amor!_

**LATIS: **_¡Te amo Lucy y nunca me cansaré de decírtelo!_

**LUCY: **_¡Y yo nunca me cansaré de escucharlo!_

Latis acompañó a Lucy a su habitación, no quería que llegara aquella despedida; Lucy lo besaba tiernamente haciéndolo entender que en muy poco tiempo ellos estarían juntos para siempre.

Al día siguiente el rostro de Lucy irradiaba una alegría tan plena que fue tan evidente para sus amigas. Marina podía notar su emoción por aquella pícara sonrisa de Lucy; en cambio Anaís estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos, ella necesitaba hablar con suma urgencia con sus amigas pero no sabía cuando poder hacerlo.

**ANAIS:**_ ¿Lucy, te sucede algo?_

**LUCY:**Seguía sonriendo, _¿Yo?_

**MARINA: **_¡Obviamente que tu amiga! ¿Por qué estas tan distraída Lucy?_

**LUCY:**_ ¿Yo? ¡Lo siento chicas! ¡No quise!_

**ANAIS:**_ Te noto algo ausente, en serio ¿Te sucede algo?_

**MARINA:**_ Lo que sucede es que nuestra pícara Lucy nos está ocultando algo._

**LUCY:**_ ¿Es acaso que soy tan evidente?_

**MARINA: **_Jajajajaja! Bingo! Tu ocultas algo pícara!_

**ANAIS:**_ Creo que eres algo predecible amiga_ Un tanto evasiva de las risas.

**LUCY:** _Yo yoooooooo_

**MARINA: **_Tu tuuuuuuuuuuu prefieres no decir nada y estas en todo tu derecho Lucy, estoy segura que cuando te sientas segura nos lo dirás._

**ANAIS:**_ Marina tiene toda la razón, y como notamos que eso te causa mucha felicidad eso nos alegra._

**LUCY:**_ Gracias amigas, en serio que pronto se los diré, se los prometo. Es que…._

**CALDINA: **_**¡**__Niñas al fin las encontré, ya las están esperando en el recinto para desayunar!_

**MARINA: **_No te preocupes Caldina pronto iremos, solo estamos platicando un poquito recuerda que desde hace tiempo no converso con mis amigas._

**CALDINA: **_Estoy segura que tendrán mucho tiempo de hacerlo; pero por el momento apresúrense._

**ANAIS, MARINA Y LUCY:**___¡Esta bien!_ Al poco tiempo que Caldina se retiraba Anaís gritó.

**ANAIS: **_¡Chicas! _Aquel grito repentino de Anaís había sorprendido a Lucy y a Marina.

**MARINA:**_ ¿Anaís qué te sucede?_

**ANAIS:**_ Necesito decirles algo, yo yo yo! Yo ya no puedo más!_ De repente cayó al suelo desconsolada.

**LUCY Y MARINA:**_ Anaís!_

**MARINA: **_Anaís amiga que te sucede, no llores por favor, Lucy ve con Caldina y explícale que se nos será imposible ir a desayunar, Anaís nos necesita._

**LUCY: **_¡Claro! _Lucy salió los mas rápido en busca de Caldina para mandar aquel mensaje, tenía que ser cauta que no sospecharan y sobretodo inventar una buena justificación.

**ANAIS: **_¡Perdónenme chicas no quiero que se molesten! _Decía Anaís muy acongojada.

**MARINA: **_Anaís no digas eso, sabes cuanto me arrepiento el haberme alejado de ustedes, porque siento que no es lo mismo, he perdido tanto tiempo sin ustedes, es por que digo que Lucy y tu son parte importante de mi vida y es por eso que me interesa lo que les suceda, me entiendes?._

**ANAIS:**_ Muchas gracias Marina._

Por otro lado Lucy ya había llegado hacia el comedor cuando de repente chocó accidentalmente con Latis, ambos estaban tan abochornados, pero Lucy lo saludó muy tiernamente dándole a entender que lo sucedido una noche atrás había marcado su vida para siempre. De repente Lucy recordó bien porque había sido mandada al comedor.

**LUCY:**_ Caldina necesito hablar un momento contigo._

**CALDINA: **_¿Qué sucede Lucy?_

**LUCY:**_ Bueno, es que sucedió algo inesperado y se nos será imposible el desayunar con ustedes, en si Anaís se siente un poco indispuesta y Marina y yo queremos quedarnos junto a ella._

**CALDINA: **_Pobre Anaís, Lucy si necesitan algo no dudes en llamarme._

**LUCY: **_Gracias por tu comprensión. _Cuando Lucy dijo eso no se imaginaba que Paris había escuchado accidentalmente aquella conversación y por lo tanto habría preocupado al joven príncipe por saber de su tierna Anaís.

**PARIS:**_ Lucy como está Anaís, dime si se encuentra mal, quiero saber de ella._

**CALDINA:**_ Claro que no querido, solamente que Anaís se siente un tanto indispuesta, no te preocupes ya le dije a Lucy que cualquier cosa me lo hicieran saber al instante._

**LUCY: **_Claro que si Paris, te prometo que si sucede algo se los diré, pero creo que no será necesario, Anaís esta bien, no hay de que alarmarse._ Lucy se despidió de inmediato de ellos para luego dirigirse a la habitación donde encontraban sus amigas; pero Paris no estaba tan seguro del estado de su querida Anaís.

**PARIS: **_¿Caldina que es lo que le sucede a Anaís? Últimamente ha estado actuando muy raro conmigo._

**CALDINA: **_Claro que no Paris; es comprensible que con todo lo que ha sucedido Anaís esté un tanto nerviosa, y por favor no perdamos el tiempo hablando ¡Vámonos que nos esperan para desayunar Paris!_

**PARIS:**_ Si claro. _Esto último lo dijo no tan convencido, el pensaba que algo sucedía.

Mientras tanto en la habitación donde se encontraban Marina y Anaís, Marina no podía dejar de sorprenderse por la noticia que Anaís le había dicho hace poco.

**MARINA: **_¡Ahora es que comprendo tu preocupación, tus continuos estados de tristeza Anaís!_

**ANAIS:**_ Es por eso que no me siento capaz de mirar de frente a Paris. _Lucy sorprendió a las dos cuando de repente abrió la puerta.

**LUCY:**_ Discúlpenme si las asusté, no se preocupen ya justifiqué el porque no nos presentaremos a desayunar. _

**ANAIS:**_ Lucy quiero decirles algo muy importante._

**LUCY: **_¿Pero porque suenas tan preocupada Anaís? Dinos que te sucede por favor a lo mejor podremos ayudarte_

**ANAIS:**_ Lo se Lucy y es por eso que valoro demasiado su amistad. Bueno empezaré por decirles a ambas lo feliz que me siento al volver a estar con ustedes; pero a la vez me siento mal por dentro por regresar a Cephiro y es que ayer….. ayer Paris me besó _

**LUCY:**_ Te besó, eso es bueno Anaís eso quiere decir que a pesar de los años el no ha dejado de pensar en ti._

**ANAIS: **_¡Eso no tiene nada de bueno Lucy!_

**LUCY: **_¿Pero porque dices eso Anaís?_

**MARINA:**_ Será mejor que lo digas Anaís._

**ANAIS:**_ Lucy, Marina yo ….. yo … ¡Yo estoy comprometida! ¡Me voy a casar muy pronto! Chicas me voy a casar con el hijo de un socio de mi padre._

**LUCY:**_ ¿Cómo? Eso no es cierto Anaís, no puede ser, tu… tu no me dijiste nada de eso cuando nos encontrábamos en Tokio._

**MARINA:**_ Al parecer no era preciso Lucy, Anaís trató de ocultarlo._

**ANAIS:**_ No pensé que fuera necesario, no el momento para poderles decir esto, especialmente que estoy aquí, aquí junto a Paris, el aún tiene esperanzas de que ambos estemos juntos._

**MARINA:** _¿Acaso eso no es cierto Anaís? ; Si no como puedes explicar tu actitud cuando estas junto a Paris, especialmente como fue que te sentiste cuando el te besó._

**ANAIS:**_ ¡Basta Marina basta!_

**LUCY:**_ Lo que dice Marina es verdad no puedes negarlo, al regresar tus sentimientos hacia Paris no han cambiado al contrario Anaís sientes algo mas por el._ Anaís se sentía acorralada ante aquellas verdades que la hicieron caerse al suelo de la vergüenza; pero Marina se sentó junto a ella para tomar su rostro hacia ella.

**MARINA: **_Anaís, mi tierna amiga, yo te puedo decir lo terrible que es guardar un secreto ante las personas que mas quieres, se lo que se sufre por no poder expresarlo; pero también quiero decirte que no estas sola tu cuentas con Lucy y conmigo, Anaís no estas sola; pero tampoco niegues lo que sientes por Paris ya que bastó el que tu lo vuelvas a ver como para que te pusieras así._

**ANAIS:**_ Es verdad no puedo negarlo, cuando Paris me besó al principio me sentía muy renuente pero era inevitable no poder dejarme llevar por este sentimiento._

**LUCY: **_El solo hecho que pienses en aquel momento Anaís, significa que piensas aún en Paris, aún lo quieres…_

**ANAIS: **_¡Eso se terminó Lucy! Ahora yo me siento acorralada no se que hacer, me siento confundida por lo de Paris y por otro lado está mi compromiso con Greg, Greg es un gran amigo, quien estuvo ahí cuando yo siempre lo necesitaba, pasó el tiempo y decidimos casarnos; y ahora que regrese no soy capaz de estar a solas con Paris ya que es inevitable que, que…._. No pudo terminar esa frase ya que empezaba a llorar desconsoladamente.

**MARINA: **_Anaís, la única que puede decidir esto eres tu; pero sólo quiero que entiendas que sea cual fuera tu decisión nosotras siempre estaremos ahí para apoyarte._

**LUCY:**_ Sabes que siempre estaremos en la buenas y en las malas_

**ANAIS:**___Lo sé amigas, muchas gracias, agradezco tanto sus consejos, su apoyo; no puedo negar que me siento confundida entre cumplir con mi compromiso o dar rienda suelta a lo que siento por Paris, yo jamás me perdonaría el lastimarlo_

**LUCY:**_ Eso quiere decir que…._

**ANAIS:**_** ¡**__Que lo amo!, mis sentimiento no han cambiado en diez años aun sigo amando a Paris._ Llorando no podía comprender como se encontraba en aquella situación _Yo yo tengo que decírselo, si tengo que decírselo, no puedo ocultarle algo tan grave_

**MARINA:**_ ¡Cálmate Anaïs! Tenemos que buscar la manera para que lo digas pero en este momento, en tu estado será imposible, así que solo nos queda esperar, ¡Amiga veras que todo esto se arreglara!_

**LUCY:**_ Por supuesto el amor que sientes por Paris te ayudara cualquier problema tenlo por seguro que así será._

Dichas aquellas palabras que reconfortaron a la guerrera del viento, cada una regreso a sus aposentos, Mas tarde en el despacho de Guruclef todos a excepción de las guerreras mágicas se encontraban reunidos, el asunto era planificar el baile anual que se daba por conmemorar la salvación del mundo de Cephiro; pero Paris deseaba que terminara lo más pronto posible para ir en busca de Anaïs quería saber realmente que le había sucedido, porque de repente no desayuno con todos.

**LATIS: **_¿Qué sucede Paris? Pareces algo intranquilo_

**PARIS: **_Realmente sí, no veo la hora para reunirme con Anaïs._

**LATIS:**_ Ahora lo entiendo_

**PARIS:**_ Necesito saber cómo esta _

**LATIS:**_ Eso quiere decir que ella será tu pareja en el baile real verdad?_

**PARIS:**_ Por supuesto que sí, no iría con nadie solo con ella_

**LATIS:**_ Esas tan enamorado Paris tanto como yo lo estoy de Lucy_

**PARIS: **_Aquellas guerreras sí que nos robaron el corazón jajaja entonces de hecho que ira con Lucy._

**LATIS: **_Con nadie más te lo aseguro._

**PARIS:**_ Entonces no perdamos mas el tiempo,_ inmediatamente Paris se quedo callado

**LATIS: **_¿Sucede algo Paris?_

**PARIS: **_No se cómo explicártelo Latis pero desde que Anaïs llego no he podido hablar bien con ella, se que ella es un tanto tímida pero ahora me rehúye sus constantes cambios, trato de pensar pero no lo consigo en serio que no lo consigo_

**LATIS: **_Hasta hace un momento estabas tan animado de ir con ella _

**PARIS:**_ Y aun lo estoy pero…_

**LATIS: **_Pero nada Paris no veas cosas donde no lo hay y obedece a lo que siente tu corazón, tú la quieres y eso es lo único que importa._

**PARIS: **_Tienes toda la razón Latis y que mejor ocasión que invitarla al baile y será en ese momento que yo podre decirle tantas cosas que por años no he podido decirlo._

Mientras tanto Guruclef se encontraba en su despacho coordinando con Presea los últimos detalles para el baile, aquel baile se conmemoraba cada año en celebración por haber conseguido que la paz reine en el mundo de Cephiro.

**GURUCLEF: **_¿Presea las invitaciones ya fueron entregadas?_

**PRESEA:**_Por supuesto que si Guruclef, muchas de ellas han remitido su asistencia_

**GURUCLEF:**_ Perfecto y con respecto a restructuraciones para el evento_

**PRESEA: **_!Listo todo esta Guruclef! No te preocupes de nada ya he coordinado todo, confía en mí siempre hemos hecho este baile mejor cada año._

**GURUCLEF:**_ Confío plenamente en ti Presea pero esta ocasión tenemos la presencia de las guerreras que lo hace aun mas importante y tengo que procurar que nada malo suceda_

**PRESEA: **_Claro que no esto será como tu deseas ya lo veras._

Inmediatamente las puertas del despacho se abrieron, el que entraba era Ascot quien solicitaba hablar con Guruclef.

**ASCOT:**_ Guruclef necesito hablar contigo._

**GURUCLEF:**_ Por supuesto que sí Ascot._

**PRESEA:**_ Como te dije anteriormente no te preocupes mas yo me encargare bueno me retiro así que los dejo solos._

**ASCOT: **_Gracias Presea_

**GURUCLEF:**_ Y dime que se te ofrece Ascot_

**ASCOT:**_ Se que estas muy ocupado en los preparativos del baile_

**GURUCLEF:**_ No te preocupes y más bien dime en te puedo ayudar_

**ASCOT:**_ Es acerca de los preparativos a fines de la conmemoración de las fiestas, durante estos últimos años tu has sido un gran maestro para mi pero creo que ha llegado el momento de ser completamente sincero contigo Guruclef._

**GURUCLEF: **_¿Sincero?_

**ASCOT:** _Si sincero porque por una parte en que realmente deseo convertirme en un gran hechicero como tu pero por otro lado no quiero renunciar a la posibilidad de amara y ser amado. _

**GURUCLEF:**_ Hablas de ….._

**ASCOT:**_ Si exactamente hablo de Marina, yo la amo y por nada alejaría de mi mente la posibilidad de amar. Como hechicero tú has renunciado a eso y es por eso que te admiro porque tienes una gran fuerza de voluntad_

**GURUCLEF:**_ Ascot yo…._

**ASCOT:**_ No déjame decirte realmente no sabes cuánto aprecio el que me hayas enseñado todo acerca de la magia, pero no podría ser un buen hechicero y renunciar a Marina, a estar siempre a su lado._

**GURUCLEF: **_Ascot realmente estas seguro de lo que estás diciendo, el amor no influye n el hecho de que deseas ser o no un hechicero, la ley del pilar fue eliminada recuérdalo, el que seas un hechicero no te imposibilita el amar_

**ASCOT:**_ ¿Es acaso que estas enamorado Guruclef?_

**GURUCLEF: **_Yo yo …. _Guruclef ya no deseaba callar más y gritar a voz alzada que estaba enamorado de Marina a pesar de que con eso lastimaría lo anteriormente dicho por Ascot; pero de repente las puertas del despacho se abrieron y para variar de casualidades la que entraba era Marina quien había ido con la intención de ver a su hechicero ya que no quería estar ni un minuto sin él.

**ASCOT: **_¡Marina!_ Guruclef de inmediato su mirada hacia ella eso lo había sorprendido totalmente

**MARINA:**_ Lo siento no pensé que estuvieran ocupados yo .. será mejor que regrese luego._

**ASCOT:**_ No Marina no te vayas yo estaba hablándole precisamente a Guruclef de ti_

**MARINA:**_ ¿Si? Bueno…_

**GURUCLEF:**_ Ascot esta conversación será mejor que la retomemos después en estos momentos tengo mi mente ocupada discúlpame me tengo que ir_

**ASCOT:**_ Esta bien pero espero que no te hayas incomodado_

**GURUCLEF:**_ Claro que no y espero que después podamos hablar claro acerca de lo que piensas hacer. _

**ASCOT:**_ Gracias … ¿Marina te gustaría venir conmigo a los jardines?_

Dicho eso Marina dirigió su mirada a Guruclef esperando que el impidiera el ir con Ascot hacia los jardines; pero al parecer Guruclef no lo hizo situación que empeoro a Marina que inmediatamente dijo:

**MARINA:**_ Claro que me gustaría ir a los jardines Ascot!_

Guruclef sintió en su ser un dolor profundo otro sentimiento nuevo que experimentaba era del dolor, la angustia del ser querido.

**GURUCLEF:**_ Sera mejor que vayan yo por el momento tengo cosas más urgentes que hacer los veo luego_

**ASCOT:**_ ¿Vamos Marina?_

**MARINA:**_ Si solo dame un momento. _Se dirigió hacia Guruclef y le dijo: _¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pretendes?_

**GURUCLEF:**_ Por favor no lo hagas esperar ya que estas tan ansiosa de ir a los jardines con él._

**MARINA:**_ ¿Yo? fuiste tú el que me mando a hacer esto, tu sabes bien que si hubieras dicho o hecho algo para hacerme cambiar de opinión lo hubiera hecho, _

**GURUCLEF: **_Ve con el_

**MARINA:**_ ¿Qué te sucede?_

**GURUCLEF:**___Hablaremos en otro momento._

**MARINA:**_ Sabes yo no soy uno más de tus pendientes así que olvídalo por el momento no quiero verte ¡Adiós! _Marina ni bien termino de decir esto azoto fuertemente la puerta, cosa que enfureció a Guruclef a él no le gustaba esas actitudes de ella.

**GURUCLEF:**_ Marina no puedes salir así, Marina vuelve Marina!...Odio que te comportes así pero; pero a la vez amo tu fuerza, Ascot te quiere por lo mismo tanto que es capaz de sacrificar lo más grande en su vida y yo no sé si seré capaz de … jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de dejar mis poderes realmente podre ser capaz de hacer lo mismo que desea hacer Ascot?_

Mientras tanto en los jardines principales se encontraba Ascot y una triste Marina quien se arrepentía por lo que le había dicho a Guruclef pero a la vez era inevitable el discutir con él, ella quería todo con el incluso las peleas abrían las llamas de su amor.

**ASCOT:**_ Es hermoso todo esto no es cierto Marina?_

**MARINA:**_ Ah! Si tienes razón _

**ASCOT: **_¿Te pasa algo?_

**MARINA: **_No solo que no había venido a este lugar, jamás lo había visto._

**ASCOT:**_ Son los jardines principales del palacio, sabias que después que Cephiro se restauro cada uno de nosotros ayudo a que este jardín se vea cada vez mejor._

**MARINA:**___En serio _

**ASCOT:**_ Me alegra tanto el haber conseguido que sonrieras._

**MARINA:**_ Gracias Ascot_

**ASCOT:**_ No sabes cuánto había deseado estar a solas contigo después que viniste no había tenido oportunidad de hablarte a pesar de que fui yo el que te encontró. _Eso cambio de humor a Marina ya que ella no quería irse sin Guruclef, otra vez el había aparecido en sus pensamientos, eso era inevitable.

**MARINA:**_ Y hablarme de qué? _

**ASCOT:**_ Sabes muy acerca de las próximas festividades a las cuales ustedes tres serán las invitadas de honor y deseaba preguntarte si quisieras venir conmigo al baile._

**MARINA:**_ Vaya seria todo un honor Ascot pero yo recién me entero de esta fiesta y realmente no sé cómo…._

**ASCOT:**_ Ustedes no tendrán que preocuparse de nada ya que como invitadas Caldina se encargara de sus atuendos, ya verás ella es fantástica en eso._

**MARINA:**_ Y solo para eso es que me trajiste aquí?_

**ASCOT:**_ No también quería hablarte de ….…lo que yo siento por ti, durante años no he podido explicarte lo que siento por ti, el poder decir que … tú me gustas Marina._

**MARINA:**_ Ascot creo que esto ya lo habíamos hablado_

**ASCOT:**_ Tienes toda la razón lo habíamos hablamos hace diez años, pero ahora ambos hemos cambiado, por favor Marina dame la oportunidad de demostrarte puedo llegar a darte todo el amor que mereces, yo no soy como esos pretendientes que tuviste en tu mundo místico_

**MARINA: **_¿Cómo es que sabes eso?_

**ASCOT:**_ Siendo un aprendiz de hechicero me ayuda el estar leyendo varios textos acerca de tu mundo y en esos textos apareces tu hermosa con pretendientes pero ninguno de ellos te hace sentir amor._

**MARINA:**_ Ascot no se por qué quieres saber esto_

**ASCOT:**_ No me interesan ellos la que me importa eres tú._

**MARINA:**_ Si tienes toda la razón ninguno de ellos me ha hecho sentir amor, pero eso no quiere decir que no sienta amor, Yo estoy enamorada Ascot._

**ASCOT:**_ ¿Lo estas?_

**MARINA:**___Si y siento el no poder corresponderte._

**ASCOT:** _Yo no me daré por vencido Marina te lo juro no me daré por vencido_

**MARINA:**___Recuerda que seré tu amiga Ascot._

Marina deseaba de inmediato salir de aquel recinto e ir a ver a su amado Guruclef, sabia muy lo que Ascot pretendía. De pronto vio que Guruclef entraba a su despacho era su oportunidad para disculparse y a la vez echarse en sus brazos.

**MARINA:**_ Puedo hablar un momento contigo esta vez te prometo esta vez no azotar la puerta_

**GURUCLEF:**___Pasa_

Ambos se miraban al principio Guruclef la miraba con ganas de retarla por lo que había hecho, Marina iba cambiando su expresión con tiernas miradas que luego le surgiría una linda sonrisa.

**GURUCLEF:**_ Sabes que estuvo mal lo que hiciste _

**MARINA: **_Si lo sé; pero también sabes que no me dejaste otra opción, prácticamente me obligaste ir con él._

**GURUCLEF:**_ No es una justificación, además creí que sabias tomar bien tus decisiones._

**MARINA:**_ Pero de todas formas lo hiciste y….. _

**GURUCLEF:**_ Como te lo dije no hay justificación de_

**MARINA:**___Y no me vas a perdonar? . En serio me vas a condenar?_

**GURUCLEF: **_Marina esto no es ….. además alguien podría entrar y …._

**MARINA:**_ Y?_

El terreno fue dominado ella lo tenía bajo su poder, ella se sentó frente a él, donde ella podía aprovechar mejor el besarlo y acariciarlo. Guruclef se sentía hipnotizado por el perfume de Marina, la pareja se sentía cada mas excitada así que ambos no resistieron el dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. Esta era la segunda vez que los amantes daban rienda suelta a sus emociones en aquel despacho, si que les encantaban lugares inusuales donde hacer el amor. Pronto Guruclef se daría cuenta del lugar así que tomo tu báculo e inmediatamente desaparecieron y para sorpresa de Marina el hizo que aparecieran en aquella cueva donde su mágica historia comenzó.

**MARINA:**_ Este lugar es…._

**GURUCLEF:**_ Si recuerdo que me dijiste que querías regresar así esta ocasión es la mejor._

**MARINA:**_ Jajajajaja!_

**GURUCLEF:**_ Dije algo gracioso_

**MARINA: **_Creo que deberíamos discutir más seguido._

**GURUCLEF:**_ Porque es que nunca puedo discutir contigo, parece que dominas todo mi ser._

**MARINA:**_ Eso es cierto y lo mismo sucede conmigo. Tú también me dominas._

**GURUCLEF:**_ Mi niña, si que aun eres una niña!_

**MARINA:**_ Me encanta cuando me dices "Mi niña" y no dudo en decirte que te quiero. Sí que me sorprendiste al traerme acá, por favor dime que nos quedaremos un buen tiempo, este es y será nuestro lugar especial._

**GURUCLEF: **_Así lo será._

**MARINA:**_ Por favor abrázame, quiero descansar en tus brazos amor. _

**GURUCLEF:**_ Ven mi niña hermosa, yo te cuidare para siempre, te lo prometo._

**MARINA:**_ Guruclef, sé que no es momento el que te pregunte esto pero en serio quisiera saber lo que estabas hablando con Ascot, en serio no era mi intención ir con él a los jardines._

**GURUCLEF:**_ Lo sé Marina pero…_

**MARINA:**___Es acaso que es algo malo._

**GURUCLEF:**_ Es lo usual en el, esta vez me dijo lo que realmente siente por ti y que sería capaz de renunciar a ser un hechicero por estar junto a ti._

**MARINA:**_ Pobre Ascot_

**GURUCLEF:**_ ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?_

**MARINA: **_Fue muy claro conmigo y realmente creo que sería necesario que el supiera de nuestra relación aunque con eso tendría que arriesgar mi amistad con Lucy y Anaïs._

**GURUCLEF:**___Eso es lo que más te preocupa el lastimar a Lucy y Anaïs?_

**MARINA:**_ Por supuesto, es que si a ellas les sucede algo yo haría todo para que no sufrieran. Por favor Guruclef prométeme que si algún día ellas estén en peligro y yo no esté para impedirlo dime que harás todo lo posible para protegerlas, Promételo! _

Es acaso que Marina anunciaba algo que pronto sucedería? Pero Guruclef prefirió no dar importancia a esa triste idea y de lo mas profundo de su ser prometió.

**GURUCLEF: **_Cuando por primera vez ustedes tres llegaron a mí, jure por sobre todas las cosas que las protegería y mi niña ese juramento seguirá vigente por siempre. _

**MARINA:**_ Por favor promételo!_

**GURUCLEF: **_Te lo prometo Marina!_

**MARINA:**_ Entonces ahora puedo estar más tranquila, se que al principio será difícil explicarles lo nuestro pero poco a poco se que me entenderán._

Marina hizo que Guruclef hiciera esa promesa, dicho eso ella se sintió más tranquila, ahora ella solo pensaba en el presente y en su presente estaba él y nadie más, aunque se acongojaba por Ascot y por el hecho de no poder compartir su felicidad con sus amigas, ya no quería guardar más secretos.

**GURUCLEF:**_ No quiero que sufras mi niña, más bien quiero sepas que dentro de muy poco será el gran baile en honor a ustedes tres. _

**MARINA:**_ Un baile en Cephiro!_

**GURUCLEF:**_ Estoy seguro que será un gran acontecimiento, presentarlas a todos._

**MARINA:**_ Sera la perfecta ocasión para presentarme junto contigo._

Guruclef lamentablemente no compartía la misma idea con ella.

**MARINA:**_ ¿Qué sucede Guruclef?_

**GURUCLEF:**_ Es que no podre estar a tu lado Marina._

Al mismo tiempo que escuchaba eso se separo de él.

**MARINA: **_¿Cómo que no?_

**GURUCLEF:**_ Como hechicero supremo mi deber es ser el anfitrión y tanto tu como Lucy y Anaïs tendrán que estar acompañadas por su respectiva pareja._

**MARINA:**_ Pero sería la ocasión perfecta._

**GURUCLEF:**_ Mi trabajo en ese momento es velar que todo salga perfecto._

**MARINA:**_ Eso no es justo Guruclef!_

Marina se levanto inmediatamente, se ponía la ropa a una velocidad inimaginable

**GURUCLEF:**_ Marina compréndeme, esas son las tareas de un hechicero supremo!_

**MARINA:**_ Claro que si el ser tan aguafiestas?_

**GURUCLEF:**_ No me juzgues Marina, yo soy el hechicero y lo seré hasta el fin de mis días._

**MARINA:**_ Muy bien sé que el hechicero supremo y mientras tanto yo seguiré siendo algo sin valor en tu vida. Quiero regresar por favor y hubiera preferido no enterarme del dichoso baile._

**GURUCLEF:**_ Marina solucionemos esto por favor no quiero que volvamos a discutir!_

**MARINA:**_ Yo soy la que no quiere discutir y olvidar lo que acabas de decir, se que jamás borrare el que seas el hechicero supremo, se que yo no tengo nada en común contigo y sabes que tu tampoco tienes nada en común conmigo, jamás entenderías lo que realmente soy, una persona capaz de dejar todo._

**GURUCLEF:**_ No digas eso, sabes que jamás te pondría en esas._

**MARINA:**_ Elige lo que creas más conveniente y por favor te repito por última vez quiero regresar al castillo._

**GURUCLEF:**_ Esta bien pero quiero que sepas algo que jamás te pondría al otro lado tu lo eres todo Marina._

**MARINA:**_ Quiero irme no entiendes!_

Guruclef levanto su cetro e inmediatamente ambos se encontraban en el recinto principal Marina corrió desconsoladamente quería llegar a su habitación y llorar hasta que se le acabaran las fuerzas, era verdad, el jamás cambiaria, el jamás dejaría de ser aquel hechicero que siempre fue, el hecho era que ella cambiaria todo en vida. Por otro lado estaban Lucy y Anaís las cuales no quería meter en esos problemas, así que esos sufrimientos se los volvía a guardar como ya lo había hecho antes.

Por otro lado en los jardines de Palacio se encontraba Lucy y Latis el cual muy atento invitaba a su guerrera de fuego a ir junto con ella, la cual sin titubear respondió que sí.

En cambio a Paris le costaba demasiado sacar palabra alguna a una nostálgica Anaís.

**ANAIS:**_ Un baile en nuestro honor?_

**PARIS: **_Por más que hayan pasado ya diez __años nadie cambia el hecho que ustedes hayan ayudado a recuperar nuestro mundo, su mundo. Y es por eso que quiero que vengas conmigo a este baile para mí sería un gran honor ir junto a ti del brazo. _

**ANAIS:**_ Paris yoooo…._

**PARIS:**_ Por favor Anaïs piénsalo bien, desde que has llegado rehúyes de mí y yo no quiero eso._

**ANAIS:**_ Yo si quiero ir contigo para mí también sería un gran honor Paris._

**PARIS:**_ Entonces no se diga más, iras conmigo y no te preocupes por nada _

**ANAIS: **_Esta bien Paris iré contigo_

**PARIS:**_ Te prometo que será una noche muy especial para los dos. Caldina se encargara de todo no te preocupes._

**ANAIS:** _Gracias._

Ya dicho eso Paris como el rostro de Anaís haciendo parecer que le quería dar un beso en la boca; pero en realidad le dio un beso en la frente, ella tan tímida cerraba los ojos.

**PARIS:**_ Te esperare._

Anaís se sentía en los cielos con tal despedida, si que Paris fue muy coqueto con ella, al parecer eso es algo que el descubrió que a ella le gustaba.

Por otro lado Marina se encontraba en su habitación llorando, confundida y al mismo tiempo arrepentida por lo que le había dicho a Guruclef.

**MARINA: **_¿Por qué tuve que decirte todo eso? ¿Por qué tendría que hacerte elegir? Yo lo dejaría todo por ti, pero tu no lo se…._

Marina prefería solo en ese instante llorar y llorar hasta que las lágrimas se terminaran, para cuando ella vea a sus amigas olvide todo, así que se dirigió hacia su baño para lo cual la tina estaba llenando, después de llorar ella prefería bañarse para sentirse un poco más relajada después de haber tenido un momento muy tensionado. Cuando ya estaba en la tina muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, el hecho de su relación en secreto con Guruclef, el no poder ser sincera con los demás.

**MARINA: **_¿Por qué todo entre los dos es tan complicado?_ _Cuando todo parece que todo está bien entre nosotros siempre sucede algo, ¿Por qué permites que esto suceda Guruclef? Te amo, te amo demasiado; y no puedo dejar que algo arruine todo lo hermoso que hemos vivido y no lo voy a permitir por supuesto que no!_

Ya decidida de lo que iba a hacer Marina termino su baño, ella no permitiría que los problemas terminaran con su relación. Por otro lado Guruclef se encontraba en su despacho, era mejor que no dijera eso; pero tarde o temprano ella se enteraría y el nunca le mentiría, no era de el hacer eso.

**GURUCLEF: **_Perdóname Marina, realmente no quería hacer eso, no quería _

A partir de eso los días seguirían pasando, las tres guerreras del mundo místico se encontraban también participando de los preparativos del gran evento: El Gran Baile de Gala por la conmemoración de los diez años de la Salvación de Cephiro, Marina encantada de trabajar junto a Caldina en la confección de los vestidos que lucirían Lucy, Anaís y ella.

Lucy prefería ser más diplomática, así que acompañaba a Latis a los planetas vecinos a hacer la invitación oficial para aquel evento, sentía mucha nostalgia al regresar una vez más a Autosam, ver a Geo, quien ahora ocupaba el lugar de la desaparecida Aguila, y Zas era su asistente al mando, que grandes recuerdos compartían ambos, recordar cuando Lucy visitó por primera aquel Planeta el cual la más avanzada tecnología era su principal característica.

En el caso de Anaís era diferente, ya que también participaba en los preparativos, pero compartía bastante con los habitantes de Cephiro, su bondad y dulzura hacían que ellos recuerden en ella a la desaparecida Princesa Esmeralda, Paris no tenía duda ella sería la elegida, la elegida.

**PARIS: **_No hay duda Anaís, tu….. tu serás la elegida para ser…_

**ANAIS: **_Paris fuiste muy amable en traerme aquí, no sabes cuánto extrañaba este lugar._ Después de decir eso ella no recibió respuesta alguna del Príncipe.

**ANAIS:**_ Sucede algo Paris? Paris?_

**PARIS:**_ No! Nada…. Ah! Anaís aun recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?_

**ANAIS:**_ Claro que sí, tú apareciste en nuestras vidas cuando más te necesitábamos, fuiste una persona más importante para nosotros, nos ayudaste bastante, y jamás podríamos olvidar lo que hiciste en constante veces por nosotros._

**PARIS:**_ Pero tu, soy importante en tu vida? ¿?Cuan importante soy en tu vida?_

**ANAIS: **_Paris creo que este no es el preciso momento para hablar de eso…._

**PARIS: **_Entonces cuando? No, ya no, no permitiré que te eme escapes, ya no. _Cuando terminó de aclararle eso se acercó más a ella, consiguiendo así que el absorbiera aquel perfume que caracterizaba a su dulce Anaís, se impregno de él, por su parte Anaís quedaba más seducida que nunca, eso se aceleraba cada vez más, Paris si que había ganado, Anaís era totalmente de él, no dudó más, el acercaba sus labios hacia los de ella, esta vez Anaís no pensó en otra cosa que fuera besar a Paris, no había dudas ella también no lo había olvidado.

**ANAIS:**_ Paris ya no tengo dudas, yoo…. Te amo!_

**PARIS:**_ No sabes cuánto he esperado que dijeras esas palabras mi linda Anaís, solo quiero estar a tu lado, por favor no huyas esta vez._

**ANAIS:** _No lo hare Paris, quiero estar contigo siempre._

**PARIS:**_ Prometo siempre estar junto a ti mi amada Anaís, Yo también te amo, yo también quiero separarme de ti_

**ANAIS: **_Te amo tanto Paris y ahora lo sé más que nunca, yo tenía miedo pero ya no, se muy lo que haré a partir de este momento, pensé por un momento en que nosotros….. no lo diré, Paris por favor abrázame ya que fueron diez años, diez años en los que no te sentí conmigo, no te sentí parte de mí. Te amo Paris!_

Y fue así como los dos sellaron esa promesa con un tierno y a la vez prolongado beso, y desde ahí ambos se prometieron el más bello y puro sentimiento que nadie pudo conocer.

Por otro lado todo era perfecto para Lucy y Latis ya que vivían su amor que por mientras seria oculto, Latis planeaba algo con respecto a eso, ya que quería que su relación llegara a hasta un compromiso serio, durante esos 10 años ambos seguían enamorados como la primera vez.

Los días seguían transcurriendo y Marina se lamentaba pero a la vez no quería dejarse derrotar, era obvio que ambos no se hablaban solo cuando fuese necesario, ella planeaba otra cosa para reconciliarse con su hechicero, pero por mientras ella se distraería con la confección de los vestidos de ella y de sus amigas, si que era muy en eso, pero por el momento había llegado la hora en que las guerreras como invitadas de honor que era, de que hagan su respectiva prueba del vestido, la cual era de suma importancia ya que su presentación sería de buen realce después de los diez años en las que ellas habían salvado al mundo de Cephiro.

**MARINA:**_ Se que se preguntaran porque es que las llamé_

**LUCY:**_ Si realmente nos sorprende que nos llames a esta habitación_

**ANAIS: **_¿Qué sucede Marina?_

**MARINA: **_En serio no lo saben, bueno ya! No las voy a dejar con la curiosidad, se que ambas saben acerca de la Fiesta de Gala que se celebrará en pocos días y que en dichas fiesta amabas hemos sido consideradas como las invitadas de honor, entonces Caldina tuvo la importante labor de encargarse de sus atuendos para ese día y que creen! Nuestros atuendos ya están listos._

Marina jaló una larga tela de la cual se podía ver tres maniquíes con tres vestidos, tan diferentes como hermosos.

**LUCY:**_ En serio!_

**ANAIS:**_ Nuestros vestidos! Pero si están muy hermosos_

**MARINA:**_ Bueno en si la artífice de tal obra es nuestra querida Caldina claro que yo la asesoré un tanto, en si están divinos, cuando._

**CALDINA: **_Bueno a mi siempre me ha encantado diseñar y confeccionar y quien mas que Marina para asesorarme, y si que lo hizo además quiero que ese día las tres se vean elegantes, muy bien presentables, para que mas decirles que se vena realmente ustedes, es por eso que no dude con elegir los colores de las tres, ya que tu Lucy representas el fuego, pasión, Marina tu el agua en todo su majestuosidad pero no se confíen ya que el agua puede estar mansa y al mismo tiempo puede estar muy movida, y como poder olvidar a mi tierna Anaís el viento, si tu representas el viento, ya que puedes pensar que no tienes fuerza pero en si el viento posee uno de las poderosas fuerzas siempre y cuando confíe en si misma puede ser más fuerte de lo que nadie se puede imaginar_

**LUCY:**_ Caldina en serio te lo agradezco, están muy hermosos _

**ANAIS:**_ Además de lo que dijiste, muchas gracias por todo, no sabes cuan apreciadas nos sentimos con todos, todos se han portado muy buenos con nosotras._

**MARINA:**_ En serio Caldina muchas gracias, además estas señoritas ya te agradecieron pero ahora falta que se los prueben así que adelante vamos, vamos…._

**CALDINA: **_Marina_

**MARINA: **_Dime_

**CALDINA:**_ Una pregunta? En serio si que me has apoyado bastante estos días; pero tenía curiosidad de preguntarte cómo vas con….._

**MARINA: **_Guruclef? Ah! En si no lo sé, solo sé que no quiero separarme de él pero las circunstancias son las que nos presionan y …. _

**CALDINA:**_ Y si….. su amor es totalmente oculto para los ojos de los demás _

**MARINA:**_ Eso es totalmente cierto._

**CALDINA:**_ Marina piensen muy bien lo que van a hacer, en serio te lo vuelvo a decir si que van a lastimar a mas de una persona con esa verdad_

**MARINA:**_ A mas de una persona? Caldina que es lo….._

**LUCY:**_ Marina! No vienes!_

**ANAIS: **_Vamos Marina necesitamos que tu también te pruebes el vestido_

**MARINA:**_ Si claro ya voy! No hay de qué preocuparse Caldina, se realmente lo que siento por Guruclef y lucharé con lo que tenga que luchar para que estemos juntos._

**CALDINA: **_Entonces hagan bien las cosas, ya que de ese modo causaran… lastimar… a mas de una persona….. ah! Para que sigo, solo esta en ellos solucionar esto._

Y hasta que por fin llegó el tan esperado día llegó, el recinto principal se encontraba muy concurrido por los principales personajes; ciento de invitados estaban presentes en el salón principal, de los que se encontraban Geo y Zas de Autosam, Las hermanas Tata y Trata esculturalmente preciosas ambas estaban luciendo diminutas prendas característicos de su planeta, también se encontraba a una ya madura Princesa Asca, aquella ya no era una niña sino ya toda una mujer, su belleza pura y juvenil no era desapercibido por los presentes en aquel salón. Todos se preguntaban cuando entrarían al salón _Las Guerreras Mágicas, _y cuando de repente Los legendarios Genios aparecieron, haciendo una entrada espectacular y de repente las luces se pagaron, los invitados estaban de por sí muy sorprendidos, pero lo que nadie se imaginaba sucedió, las tres guerreras bajaban lentamente, como flotando de sus respectivos genios, todos se quedaron estupefactos al admiran la gran bellezas de aquellas legendarias guerreras que para los demás eran una leyenda que ahora era una realidad, aquellas tres hermosas guerreras que llegaron siendo apenas unas niñas regresaban hoy hechas todas unas bellezas. Uno de los más sorprendidos era Guruclef ya que no pensó que se contaría con las presencia de los Genios, y en especial como estaba vestida su bella Marina.

El baile tenía que empezar y Guruclef daba las últimas indicaciones a una orquesta muy especial para iniciar el baile y la apertura del baile la iniciarían las Guerrera Mágicas: Lucy, Anaís y Marina. El ambiente estaba muy cargado ya que Anaís estaba de lo mas feliz por la situación con Paris pero a la se sentía mal al tenerlo cerca y no poder decirle aquella verdad y finalmente Marina no pensaba en bailar con otro que no fuera Guruclef.

El baile inició y como era de esperarse Latis fue el primero en tomar la iniciativa y sacar a Lucy a la pista de baile, ella le correspondió con una tierna sonrisa, Paris decidió hacer lo mismo y se dirigió hacia Anaís, el no dejaba de admirar lo bella que estaba con aquel vestido de gala y ella no podía resistirse aquella invitación aunque se encontraba mas nerviosa de lo normal aceptó la invitación del príncipe.

Las dos parejas iniciaron el baile y Ascot estaba ansioso en bailar con Marina; pero no la encontró, ella estaba muy decidida que esa noche solo sería de Guruclef y ella.

Ella no perdió el tiempo y fue de inmediato hacia a Guruclef, el estaba tan hipnotizado por su belleza.

**GURUCLEF: **_¡Marina!_

**MARINA:**_ Guruclef te estaba buscando_

**GURUCLEF: **_¿Sucede algo?_

**MARINA:**_ ¡Desearía que bailaras conmigo!_

**PRESEA: **_¡Jajajajajajaja! _A Marina no le agradó la risa sarcástica de Presea. _Lo siento mucho Marina pero ¿Como se te ocurre que alguien como Guruclef bailaría? Te informo niña que él nunca ha bailado. _

Guruclef asintió la cabeza un tanto avergonzado porque era verdad de que el no sabía bailar: pero a Marina si que le encantaban los desafíos y no perdería la oportunidad de darle la contra Presea frente a su irónica burla.

**MARINA:**_ Pero siempre hay una primera vez Presea ¿Qué me dices a eso Guruclef?_ Finalizando con pícaro guiño y Presea no pudo sentirse más incómoda.

**GURUCLEF:**_ ¡Para mi será todo un placer Marina!_

El semblante de Presea cambió instantáneamente, Guruclef tomó de la mano a su querida Marina, complacido por tal invitación. Cuando todos vieron a la pareja salir a la pista de baile comenzaron a aplaudir.

**GURUCLEF: **_¡Te saliste con la tuya mi niña! Pero te informo que yo no se bailar._

**MARINA:**_ No quiero que te preocupes de eso, solo toma mi mano y sígueme._

Y empezaron a bailar, al principio fue difícil para Guruclef seguir el ritmo de la balada que la orquesta tocaba; pero pronto Marina disiparía sus dudas.

**GURUCLEF: **_Al parecer no lo hago tan mal._

**MARINA:**_ Tienes una buena maestra amor._

**GURUCLEF: **_Desearía que esta balada durara mas tiempo._

**MARINA:**_ ¿Por qué dices eso? No va a terminar te lo prometo, no quiero, estaré junto a ti todo esta noche._

**GURUCLEF: **_Lo prometes_

**MARINA: **_Claro que si._

**GURUCLEF: **_Pero_

**MARINA: **_Shhhhhh! Esta noche solo nos pertenece a nosotros, _Acercó sus labios a sus oído para decirle___Así que sólo déjate llevar …._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Uff! Hasta que por fin, si ya se que últimamente no he actualizado mi historia pero créanme esto si que me ha demandado bastante imaginación y sobretodo tiempo, muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia, y no olviden yo avanzo gracias a sus reviews.


End file.
